Why are you here?
by Minwind
Summary: Sequel to The Name Satoshi It's nine years later and Dark is back in the news papers but Daisuke's son only thirteen…hmmm shonenai
1. Do you ever shut up?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationships

* * *

**Do you ever shut up? **

It was a beautiful day at the Niwa and Hiwatari house hold. Golden rays of sunlight rained down on the happy home. Smells of Daisuke's cooking breakfast filled the house wakening the other too males slowly. Satoshi woke to the feeling that something wasn't right. He didn't hear any screaming or and sudden crashes. All he heard was a soft murmured of Daisuke voice singing something. He couldn't make out his words but every once in awhile he heard him stop and say something. The feeling didn't go away it just intensified it. He couldn't shake the sense of dread form the pit of his stomach.

He took a quick shower then got dressed for work. He was dressed in his dark blue almost black business suit with a matching tie. He put his useless glasses on. And walked down stairs into the kitchen. Then he saw it.

Rob.

Sitting at his table reading the newspaper talking to Daisuke. "Wow Dark is so hot I wish he would steal me."

Daisuke laughed as he asked "Don't you think he's a bit young for you? He looks no older than sixteen."

"I like them young."

"That's creepy Rob, how do you like your eggs?"

He pulled the paper down a bit to see him "Over easy" His eye caught on blue in the door way. "Stud Muffin!"

"What is he doing here?" He asked Daisuke. Ignore Daisuke's still co-worker.

"He slept over last night"

He glared "What?"

"While you where sleeping last night the doorbell rang and Rob's car broke down on the way home: so he walked over here to use our phone. But it was late. I told him just sleep here." He smiled sweetly turning back to his work. Not knowing that his kind deed was hazardous to all who lived in the house.

Satoshi continued to glared but moved his gaze to Rob. "Your car better be broken."

"It is! I swear this isn't some cheap thick to be close to you" He got up and got a bit too close "Then again this is a really good excuse, and with Daisuke being so generous with his home. Maybe my car should break down more often."

"Your little too close to this car."

"Cold as ever" shivered Rob. "You would think after nine years you soften up. You know like ice cream"

"That's what I meant to tell you!" blurted in Daisuke.

They both turned to him confused. Satoshi picked up his juice and asked "What?"

"Satoshi got another A on his test! Isn't that wonderful!"

They looked at him even more confused. Then blue haired man asked once more "How did you get that form ice cream?"

"Satoshi likes ice cream, by the way where out and we need to pick some up before tomorrow." He spooned out the egg with his spatula and place it on plate he was working on." Done!" he chirped as he walked over setting the table.

"He such a good little house wife" commented Rob.

"Quit while you're ahead." advised Satoshi.

He kept going "I wish I had one"

"Did you hear me?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed turning to him.

Before Satoshi could say anything Daisuke pushed Rob over to his seat. Then came back stuck his head out of the kitchen into the lobby yelling for his son "Satoshi! Breakfast!"

"Coming!" they heard him Little Satoshi reply down.

The red head turned to his significant other standing on his tips of his toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek taking in his clean bathed scent "You smell good." he complimented. Satoshi smiled as took a sip of his juice. Which won him a pout from the brunet from across the table. Which made his grin widen. Rob looked back down at the paper. Chatting on about how Dark had stole his heart in his early years. When they were just about finishing up eating. Daisuke looked up at clock. "Oh no If he doesn't get down here soon he's going to be late for school." As if on cue they heard the rumble of feet racing down the satires. Little Satoshi dashed in the kitchen took the plan toast out of the toaster and ran out the door. Daisuke gaped after his thirteen old son. "Did you see that"

"See what?" asked Rob.

"Satoshi just raced out of here with only toast in his mouth and he forgot his lunch."

"Oh is that all? if your worried about wasting food ill eat his half of breakfast"

Satoshi threw an apple at him. "That's not what he's worried about."

"Ow" he rubbed his head. "Then what are you worried about Daisuke?"

"He's worried that he's become like me not to mention he gets sick easily" Satoshi answered him.

"Why? He's in love with to you. You think he would want to be the spiting image of you… Wait he's worried that hey might fall in love with is son in the weird way. Daisuke that's sick."

"What?" Daisuke exclaimed.

Satoshi threw an grapefruit at Rob.

"Son of a-"

"Shut up that's not it you idiot, when I was in school I hardly ate and when I did it would be manly just some bread."

"So you were bulimic?"

"I didn't make my self throw up"

"Anorexic?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"So you were"

"No"

"Come on you can say it's ok"

"Do you want a another apple thrown at your head?

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step." the man sang.

Daisuke had gotten up to out his plate away. "Be nice you two, and no Rob he wasn't anorexic he just forgot to eat most of the time. He had a lot on his mind."

"Like what?" Rob asked

"Commander stuff"

"Like catching Dark?"

This time Satoshi answered" Yes"

"How could you! Your evil!" he hugged the newspaper with Dark's picture on it.

Daisuke watched Rob then leaned down and whispered in Satoshi ear "How funny would it be to lock Dark and Rob in a room alone."

Satoshi lips curled up "I pay to see that."

"How long do you think Rob would last?"

"Rob? How long do you think Dark would last?"

Daisuke giggled. Rob look over to them "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing" Satoshi assured him.

>>>>>

Little Satoshi ran as fast as his legs could push. He was going to be late. He was going to arrive and have to come in. When the whole class was already seated. Then they would all stare at him as he went to sit down . Like he need anymore attention.

Little Satoshi was the most popular kid in his grade if not the whole school. Even though the popularly was mostly negative, he was popular all the same. He was this for a few reasons. One he was cute. He still took after his father, his hair was just as spiky and just as brown. His eyes stilled matched his hair. He had grown taller yet he was sill short for his age which made him really small cause he was in high school as a junior. Where his average classmates were about sixteen. That was another reason Little Satoshi was know around the school, he was smart he was the head of his class and he really didn't have try that hard. And the last but not least He was the only known person who attend Sarelinton High that had homosexual parents.

He would get teased, bullied, picked on, iodized, praised, and worship. The homophobics and people who looked down on homosexuals would terrorize him to no end. While the homosexuals would look to him for leadership. While girls would drool over his parents. Which in his opinion quite distributing.

He sighed today was going to be a long day. He then noticed that every thing was burly. He still had his glasses on. He took them off and tucked them on his pocket. Little Satoshi was far sighted so he hardly wore his glasses at all. Manly when he read small print or was working on his projects. He heard the bell ring as he approached the school. Zach would have hell to pay at lunch for making him late.

>>>>>>> Later that day

"Bam!" shouted dark haired boy. He was tall and thin, he slap a newspaper on the Little Satoshi's desk.

"What are you Emerald now?" Little Satoshi asked.

The boy ignored the comment "Did you see the paper this morning?"

"No I didn't I was up late remember for I was fixing _someone's _equipment! By the way you made me la-"

"It's not my fault that wall ran into me." he interrupted him

After hearing that statement he forgot all about yelling him out and went to a more pressing matter"-You ran into a wall? The legendry phantom thief would never run into walls."

"Hey I'm working on it!" the boy hissed "and keep your voice I don't want to be found out!"

"Zack just give up"

" What are you saying man?"

"I said-"

" I heard you but I can't I was destined to be the next Dark"

"Why do you want to be the next Dark anyways?'

"You know why."

"Refresh my memory."

"Cause I want to become part of that legend. I mean 'Dark' has been showing up for years starting back like two hundred years So there's no way it just _one_ guy."

"Right"

"So It had to be some person who was really good at thieving his name was Dark. Then he die or just stopped, So then there must of been some guy who was just as good as the first Dark. And was a big fan of Dark and thought he should take over. And used his name. to keep his legacy alive. Then he died then the next guy took his place, ect ect ect... I'm just stepping up to the plate Satoshi."

"Well you better stop swing out."

"Never missed a ball yet!"

"Yah but you ran into a wall, and your wig has almost fell off more god knows how many times. You turned on security system twice. I had to cut you out of a net once. Not to mention you almost drop the Heart Maiden. I had to save you how many times?"

"I know I know! Geez your such a citric." He switched topics "Hey did you fix the stuff?"

"Of coarse! I can't let one of friends get thrown in jail just cause I didn't fix his tools; but I can't have this stuff lying around my house. You know how my father is. He can put two and two together."

"Which father the red head or the blue?"

"Satoshi"

Boy's brow wrinkled together confused.

His brown eyes slanted down half way "The blue one"

" Oh! ok, go on"

"He was a commander who was on the Dark case. So he knows how he walked, talked, all his patterns, he's tools, everything! So if he's see this stuff in my room I'm dead."

"I hear you man, but look!" He tapped on the paper. "Dark strikes again! And you should of heard the ladies this morning they couldn't stop talking about me!"

Little Satoshi laughed as his friend boasted about his spot light with the girls

Zack took a bite of his sandwich "Hey Satoshi where's your lunch?

The brunet looked around when he realized he left it at home. "Oh shoot It's at home."

"You left it at home again? That's, ok you can half of mine."

"That ok I'm sure my dad will bring me mine like he always dose. I think he thinks I'm going anorexic he worries so much for me and all"

"I thought you were"

"Zack!" Little Satoshi whined.

* * *

Minwind : I haven't proof read yet I thought I just put it out there. Yah no one calls Daisuke's son Little Satoshi cause he's not little anymore well he is but you get the picture lol 


	2. You?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Minwind" Curly's name is now Zack

**

* * *

You? **

A black car rolled up in in front of the school. It shined like a dark jewel in the day's light. It looked high class. students turned to eye at the car. And whisperers spread out asked who's it belong too. Girls giggled and blush as certain names came up. Zack watched form the empty classroom window; as a blue haired man come out along with a burnet. Zack raised an eye brow without turning around he asked his pal "Hey Satoshi."

"Yah" Little Satoshi said without looking up form his work.

"I think your Father is cheating on the other."

"What?" he whipped his head away and gaped at Zack.

"I think the blue haired one is cheating on your Dad."

Little Satoshi got up and walked over to the window "There's no way he would cheat." He saw the burnet walking with his father towards the building. "Wow, that must take a lot mental strength."

"What are you talking about?"

"My Dad is not cheating on my Dad and if he was there would be no way it be Rob."

"Who's Rob?"

"Its better you never find out."

"Oh come one tell me."

"Just some crazy guy that works with my Dad. Who wants my other dad even though he's taken I think he just dose it to annoyed him he really likes to do that. He dose some crazy stuff like this one time- "

Zack rubbed his hair in frustration "You can't just say Dad, I never know which one your talking about; which one?"

"For which? "

"For who he works with."

"Daisuke"

"Who?"

"The red head you dope."

"Oh! And he's in love with who?"

"I personally think he loves Tom."

"You have three Dads?"

"No!"

"Your confusing me"

"Sorry ok he works with Daisuke and he flirts with Satoshi but I really think he's in love with Tom his boss."

"Huh?"

Little Satoshi sighed "Ok Rob the burnet who you just saw walk in works with the red head and is in love with the blue one but I really think he's in love with his boss Tom."

Zack's eyes grew wide in insight "I get it"

Little Satoshi patted his shoulder he would pet his head if he was tall enough. "You can be taught" The he switched gears "I better go down and meet him so he can get out of here as fast as possible.

>>>>>

Satoshi headed to the front office of Sarelinton High. Rob was bouncing around as he babbled about what he did in high school. As he walked he started to feel the on looking eyes by the near by girls ,who where slowly gathering. While he began to get glares form the near by boys, along with some dreamy eyed stares form a few them.

He knew what they where thinking ever since he and Daisuke came together for parent teacher night. They could never stop staring when one of them step foot on campus. He knew it must be hard for his son to deal with, he knew he got picked on. For his parents relationship. He remember that they had offered to use Brenda for posing as his wife. The boy got angry at the suggestion and said that he didn't want them to hide it if they where in love or not. He wasn't ashamed of them even if he got picked on and teased. Plus he was good at avoiding the bullies. Even though he didn't know about the Niwa curse, or was never trained as a thief, He still knew how to sneak and slip out like a thief.

When he reached the office he asked the woman sitting at the front desk for his son. She called him up. Her voice was shaky. She keep given quick glances at the two. Satoshi turned around ad rolled his eyes. Little Satoshi should of known better to run off without his lunch. He should of know that Daisuke would make him come. The red head would of done it himself If Satoshi didn't insist he did. He didn't want Daisuke to deal with the atmosphere there hatred. Daisuke couldn't deal with it as well as Satoshi could. Satoshi had armor of past years of becoming distance even though it had wore down due to his love. But Daisuke was always soft and kind making him a easy target.

His mind came back to Little Satoshi. He had been forgetting a lot of things lately. Home work, dates to plans, his chores. He always seemed so preoccupied. He noticed that the boy began to lock his door now at night. It wasn't unusual he was growing to that age where he felt's his privacy is endanger. To bad for him locking the door wouldn't work. If Daisuke really want to know what he was doing he could just pick the lock. But he didn't even know about it. His son was also staying up later. He was worried that his school assignments was over working him. Maybe eleventh grade was too hard for him.

When the little brunet came in he apologized for making them come just for his lunch. Satoshi smiled he was such a good kid. "Don't worry about it" he handed him his boxed lunch.

"Thanks Dad"

"How about a thanks for Rob?" Rob asked.

"What the hell did you do?" The both turned in said in unison in the same dead voice.

Rob shivered "Creepy" he shook it off " For not eating your lunch the whole way here it was so tempting"

"Oh! Well then thank you Rob!" Little Satoshi chirped.

Satoshi watch his son. It was amazing how his attitude could change at a drop of a hat. And how he could thank someone for something they should even do in the first place. He was truly Daisuke's son. Only his red head would thank Rob for not eating his lunch. And he would probably take it a step further and reward him with a lunch. Daisuke was such a push over.

"Well I better get going Brenda is waiting for me to come back, and I still have to drop off this" he pointed to Rob.

"Hey! Now I don't have a name! your so cruel Stud muffin."

"Shut up and lets go" He turn back to his son "See you later Satoshi, and tell dad that I'll be coming home late."

"I will bye!"

The brunet watch his father walk out of the office dragging along a whimpering flamer. He turned to see the front desk lady. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"What? You make that face every time one of them comes in here you should have been use of it bay now. They didn't even do anything gay."

She didn't move nor make a sound she just stared over her desk; eyes glued open un blinking her thick plaster red lipstick lips open a bit in of an o. Her shoulders where hunch up make what was left of her short neck disappeared in her mass of her body. Her wicked old lady hand's press down on the desk. Little Satoshi rolled his eyes leaving her. Like he always did.

Satoshi walked back to his car in the silent hall ways all he heard was the own clip clop his dress shoes and the occasional lecture form the teachers as he passed there classroom doors. Every time he walked down there's hallways he could remember times when he was in school. Where he met Daisuke.

Rob was being surprising quite. He turned to tell him how impressed he was. But Rob wasn't there. Now that wasn't surprising. He turned back and began to look for him.

>>>>

Little Satoshi walked back to his once abandon classroom.

He had lost Zack on the way to the office a teacher called him over to talk with him about his grades. He sat in his seat as he open his lunch and munched some chips. He took up his screwdriver and began tinkering with Zack's stuff trying to improve it . He turned the screw twice which made the spring pop out almost pricing his eye. "Ack!" he dropped his screw diver and pushed back on his chair

"Having trouble Satoshi?" asked a girl.

He turned "Natalie?"

"Who else? Zack's stuff tripping you up?"

"Yah, did you know he ran into a wall?"

"He what?"

"Yah he ran into a wall smashing some of his tools"

"Oh god" She rolled her eyes. "Anyways Satoshi" she walked over and handed him some papers. "This is what he's stealing tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow? But Tomorrow is Valentines day."

"And?"

"What if some one asks him out to a date that night?"

"He can stand her up."

"Your so cruel to stand up a girl like that."

"You make it sound that you'll be the one who will be the girl."

The brunet laughed. "As if."

She joined in with him. "Fine then the day after that."

Little Satoshi cutely glared at the dirty blond.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Either Valentines day or your birthday you choose."

"There both my birthday."

"Just cause you where born on Valentines day but celebrate it the next day doesn't mean there both your birthday."

"I beg to differ"

"It's going to be tomorrow end of story." she said.

Little Satoshi gave in and looked over the sheets of text. "The twilight of lust, a bit provocative title huh?"

"Yah that why I picked it"

"Mind me asking why?"

"Cause Valentines day is all about lust."

"No its not!"

"You may be smart, but yet so young in the subject of romance."

"Valentines day is about love"

"Lust!"  
"Love!"

"Lust!"

"Your both wrong its about self wallowing in your pity about how you have no one" Zack cut in. as he walked in.

"Its funny you should mention that" Natalie said "Me and Satoshi where just talking about how you have no one."

"Hey!"

Little Satoshi chuckled watching them. Then spoke up "Well it's a good thing you'll be too busy to even think about that; you'll be working!"

"What?"

"You got to go steal The twilight of lust" Little Satoshi handed over the papers.

"Suggestive name isn't it?"

"That what I said"

"Shut up you jerks that's what your stealing deal with it" finalized Natalie.

"She usually so quite and nice why is it when she around us she turns mean?" Zack whispered to his friend.

"I think it's cause she likes us" Little Satoshi replied.

>>>>>

Satoshi found Rob looking at a flyer in the hall way. It was for something call candy grams. You buy a candy gram for your sweet heart, and the people diver it to your special someone they give them some flowers and a box of chocolates then a recite poem Satoshi found it cheap you could do all that in person. for free. some people just threw money at anything Rob Saw he was next to him "Hey stud muffin you know what tomorrow is?'

"February fourteen."

"Yes Valentines day I love Valentines day what are you getting me?"

"You?" Satoshi question coldly.

"Ok fine Daisuke."

"To tell you the truth I have no clue"

* * *

Minwind : I feel better now about this now that I added to it 


	3. What do you want for Valentines day?

I do not own dnangle

**

* * *

**

**What do you want for Valentines day? **Word spread that Little Satoshi's parents came in today and it was all the talk of the school. Girls chase after him with questions. While he dogged the normal bullies. When the bell rang out it sang to the boy that the day was over. Well for most kids he had to stay after.

Little Satoshi carried the red carte of paint to the theater. They where painting the set for there play. Little Satoshi enjoyed working on the school plays. He liked the people in drama and technical theater was just up his ally. Little Satoshi was quite a handy person. He could fix just about everything. If something broke at the house he could fix it. It was a nice balance there was a chief to feed the house a doctor to fix the building , and a bodyguard to protect the home.(You guesses who's who)

What Little Satoshi really loved about technical theater was the lights and sound boards. He new how each light work and where they need to be place to get a certain shadow. And what gel to get the best mood for the scene. He knew every inch of the catwalk and how much it could hold and which light would fit. He would spend hours fixing the lights after the classes went through and messed them up during there lesson.

He knew every dial of the soundboard by heart he didn't even have to look down. He was a master at it even. He was charge of sound effects for there plays. He was in charge for a lot actually.

He was one of the few dedicated students that came every day and work his hardest. While most of the drama department slacked of. It was amazing that could pull off a show at the rate they where going. Kids wouldn't show up; the director would yell at everyone in her own frustration. People who didn't know any thing about theater broke props and set pieces. The actors didn't know half there lines. Kids would just goof off, they did more talking then working. If they did work it would take them far too long. What usually happens is the week before the performance. Nate, Jewel, Natalie, John, and him would work to the point of passing out to finish the set.

Nate was head carpenter he knew all the tools in the shop. How to make anything and everything. An knew how to do it quickly. Which was needed for the technical theater classes never seemed to get anything right cause him to pull it apart and redo.

Natalie over saw all she kept track of everything and made sure it was all going to plan which it never was. She knew what was need, how much was in stock, how much it cost and where to buy form. She was the information girl. She was also a master of cutting. She worked with Nate half of the time when she wasn't organized and recording.

Jewel was costumes she could whip out gorgeous dresses at a moment notice you would think she didn't have to work hard. All the girls want to be in costumes/make up. It was in till she saw all the girl's labor was getting fabric and giggling away talking far to much never making a single costume. She kick them out. She couldn't stand slackers.

John was an actor he almost always got all the lead roles. One he was good he always knew his lines. He could project his voice very well after all of his years of singing. Which made him get the lead roles in the musicals as well. Two he was helpful even though he was an actor he did a lot of technical work as well he was better than most techies. He would help out anyone who needed it. He was usually was with Little Satoshi.

For Little Satoshi was head of electronics and sound and there was no one else really working on them. There lighting depart and sound really sucked. The ones that did it before did it wrong and since that's all they had no one complained. Now that he was in charge he had to take it part and fix everything. No one else knew what he was doing other than the teachers but there where busy with the other kids. So he was alone in his quest.

He after his first two shows he had fix most of the problems. As long no one touched the sound bank and the lights but him it would be easy. But nothing ever easy the kids in tech theater wanted to touch _everything _and _help _and make here lives hell. Nate, Natalie, Jewel, John and Little Satoshi where the tech crew for the shows. No matter what people said.

Satoshi had dropped off the paint to Zack who some times came when he was free. He wasn't really part of the drama department but he help all the same. Nate called him over to help him with his door frame. He came to his aid. He held the door up as Nate screwed in the hinges.

"Hey Nate hat do you think Valentines day is about?"

"Isn't obvious? It's to beat you down with memories of all the great times with your ex-girl friend. And replaying when your got dumped."

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

Money!" sang a boy as he strolled on stage he was very tan and tall. Who had bleached haired that was bit long but not long enough to anything with.

"What?" Asked the brunet and carpenter .

"It's all about the mucho dineros"

"What the hell are you talking about John?" asked Nate.

"Valentines day was made so people would spend money in the mouth of February."

"Yah so?"

"And how much do people spend on flowers and candy and cards, romantic dinners hmmm?"

"A lot I guess " he thought.

"See money."

"What is wrong with all of you Zack said it was self wallowing not having a girlfriend. Natalie said it's lust, Nate said it was being beat down by being dumped and you say its money." Little Satoshi exclaimed

"What do you think it's about Satoshi?"

"Love"

John came over and squeezed the boy "So naïve."

"Get off of me! I'm not naïve! Stop!" Little Satoshi struggled to get out of his grip.

"No"

"John!"

>>>>

He had come home tired and wore out after he ate dinner and talked about his day over with his Dad they played a few rounds of fighting video games. Every time Daisuke lost.

" I want Satoshi on my team. Where is your father anyways?" questioned Daisuke.

" Oh yah he said he'll be back late"

They started a new game.

"Ah he's been doing that a lot lately"

"Business must be rough"

"Do you think he'll be home for tomorrow?"

" Of coarse don't you guys have a date or something?"

"Yah but he's been busy so much lately he might have forgotten."

" I highly doubt that, you lose"

"What! Aw man!"

Little Satoshi laughed. As his father demanded a rematch. They began again.

"So Satoshi any special little lady in your life?"

"No"

"What? Not one!"

"Yah not many girls talk to me just to talk to me they manly talk to about you guys"

He turned to his son" I'm sorry about that Satoshi"

"Stop apologizing Dad and pay attention to the game. You lost again" he laughed.

He whipped his head to the TV. " What! again! I demand a rematch!"

Little Satoshi continued laughing as he renewed the game.

>>>>

Daisuke laid on the sofa in the upstairs loft. He was watching some, movie about how a man was slowly going insane after obsessing over another woman not his wife which led him to murder his wife. It was fairly depressing. Daisuke change the channel to the news. They where doing a report on Dark. How tomorrow he was going to steal The 'Twilight of lust' He smiled to himself at all the times he went stealing with the thief. He really hated that he was gone. He missed him. He remember that he secretly wish that he would come back in his son's body. But that would never be for he appeared a few months before his birthday. He sighed, he never did keep his promise well it never really was a promise in the first place. He did hope that he would try to get back in touch with him. But he was the phantom thief he had things to do like mercilessly tease the new boy that he bet was trying his hardest not to keep his new conation a secret. But he did want to talk with long ago partner in crime. He yawned. As his eyes lids became heavier.

There was a click of the front door being closed. Daisuke picked his head up to look over the striates at tired looking Satoshi. He put his briefcase down and took off his coat along with his blazer to his suit. He trudged up the stairs and seeing the red head curled on the sofa decided to joined him. The red head switched over and snuggled up next to him resting his head on blue head's chest he closed his ruby eyes slowly falling a sleep. Satoshi took in his strawberry sent.

"Want me to heat you up dinner?" asked Daisuke sleepily

"No I'm fine"

"You sure? It's down there waiting to be eaten"

"I'm sure"

"Ok"

Moments passed neither one of them spoke they just enjoying each other's company.

Then the game began "Hey Satoshi?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want of Valentines day?" asked the red head.

On the day before February the fourteenth Daisuke and Satoshi ask what they wanted for Valentines day. It is manly just a joke. The game is about who can ask the present that more difficult to get. They never got them the gifts it was just something they did every year.

"I don't know"

Daisuke open his eyes and looked up "Come on do better than that"

Satoshi looked out the window "You can give me snow"

"Snow? You can't give snow."

"Yes you can if it snows tomorrow than you gave me snow"

"But the weather man it as going to be sunny"

"Well I guess then I wont get my gift."

Daisuke smiled. He began to fall asleep again.

Satoshi could feel his breathing come out slower by every breath. "Hey Daisuke"

He tired to fight sleep "Hmmm?"

"What do you want for Valentines day?"

Daisuke smiled as he open his eyes "What do I always want?"

"Other than me."

"I don't know you being here is more than enough."

"Think of something"

"Umm well" Daisuke looked around the house what could he possibly ask for Snow was hard to beat. He looked to the T.v. and saw it. "You could get me Dark."

"What?"

Daisuke giggled "You can get me Dark"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course"

"Why?"

"Just to talk see how's he doing. We could have him over for dinner!" he joked the last part.

"I hate Dark you know that"

"Yah and you hate Rob but he's always coming over."

"That's when I'm not in the house."

"So" Daisuke laughed " You can leave"

" Do you know how strange that your asking for another man for Valentines day."

Daisuke flushed with embracement and stammered quickly "Oo-oh it's not like that Satoshi, I love you."

Satoshi kissed Daisuke on his forehead saying with out words that he won the game. Then smirked like he did when he was still a fourteen year old Commander "Alright if that's what you want."

* * *

Defections

Gel: It's a sheet of plastic transparent paper that are different colors that you put in front of the lights to change the color of the light.

Catwalk: A high walk way that holds all the lights for a theater.

Mucho dineros: Spanish much money

Minwind : I'm studying Spanish so I thought I add some to my story lol P.s. I went back and added to the previous chapters


	4. Gifts for Daisuke?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Gifts for Daisuke?**

Satoshi woke to see this favorite red head's sleeping face. This was a rare sight for him. Due to the fact Daisuke was a early riser when he was not. The golden rays from there window made his face glow and his hair sent a flame. Satoshi wanted to run his fingers in his red locks but he didn't. So not to wake his love up. He just watched his face as he smiled to him self. As he imaged Daisuke's face when he gave him his gift. He thought of it just before falling sleep.

Daisuke stirred in his sleep. He move in closer to Satoshi burrowing his face in the crook of his neck cause his hair to blind Satoshi form everything. All he could see was red now. He didn't mind for it as his favorite color. It was the color of fire and passion that was able melted his icy heart. It was the color of Daisuke in every way. It was the color most associated with love, and he loved Daisuke more than anything. Red was warm. His eyes drooped . He was still to sleepy to stay a wake any longer His eyes closed. Knowing the next time he woke Daisuke would not be there.

Little Satoshi open his locker. A flood of pink and scarlet letters poured out. All where addressed to Satoshi fathers. It was Valentines day also his birthday. He was now fourteen. This morning when he woke he was bombarded with hugs form Daisuke. Then he had his favorite breakfast eggs and pancakes. While he ate, his red head father tired convinced Satoshi to sing him a happy birthday. He watched the shorter man begged and pleaded. While the other, kept turning him down. Little Satoshi watched as he was breaking down. For he saw a smile slowly form in till, he chuckled at Daisuke pitiful display. It never seemed to amaze the boy that how much in love they where. It was so happy here just the three of them.

Then Satoshi finally gave up and began to sang with his significant other. And the boy had to say that he wasn't half bad he might even beat Daisuke who seemed to sing at ever chance he got.

He stuffed the letters in his backpack not knowing what to do with them. Most years the drama crew would read though them of kicks. He took out his books for his first class and head to the room. When he reached it he could spot that his desk and around his desk where flowers and chocolate boxes. Little Satoshi rolled his eyes and sighed how was he going to carry all this around? He couldn't throw it way. The girls in his classes that gave it would be offended. And even if he did take them home what good would that do? Satoshi hates sweets and If Daisuke ate them Satoshi would become jealous.

Zack walked in whistling well, _was_ in till he saw his friend's desk.

"Holy! Satoshi! I want some candy!"

"It's not for you it for my parents."

"Like they want it form some girls!"

Satoshi picked up a blue box of the sugary goods "This one form a guy."

He didn't speak for a good moment lets his brain work. "Well then they can have that one and the rest are for me."  
The tiny young brunet walked to door "Come with me to get a box to carry theses chocolates"

"Do I get some if I come?"

"Sure"

Tom Tom's the Second was busy as ever. It was called that for one of Tom's crazy ex's burn down his first bar. Tom was so depress when it happen that not even Rob's remarks could get him to respond. So he rebuild, he barrowed little bits of money form everyone. The regulars where more than willing to donate money. When it was built back Tom decided to make it a restaurant by day and then a bar by night. Daisuke and Joey worked during the day. Tom and Rob practically lived at the bar. They worked both Nights and Days. Well at night not so much they manly just hung out .Tom overlooked his employees. While Rob hit on anything that caught his eye.

Daisuke punched another hole in the slim stake of papers. Then added the tiny circles in to his zip lock bag. Tom came over and ask "What are you doing Dai?"

"Making snow" he replied not even looking up.

"What?"

"You know that game me and Satoshi play for Valentines day?"

"Wait which one your son or your Satoshi"

"Not my son."

"Ah ok Yah I know the one where you name gifts or something."

" Yep that's the one, Well he asked for snow."

"You can't give snow"

"That's what I said but look!" He showed off up his plastic bag up it was halfway full with white little circles. "I'm making snow!"

"Oh! I get it! That's so cute Daisuke I wish you where my partner"

"Yah then I could have Satoshi" Said Rob who sunk up behind Tom making him jump. Which in turn made the little red had do the same. Though he fell off his chair.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked looking the bar.

"Yah" Daisuke blushed as he fixed him self up. Tom turned to Rob "What the hell's your problem Rob!"

"I have no problem do you?"

"Yah you!"  
"So mean"

"Live with it"

Rob turned to Daisuke who was back to punching into the paper. "So Daisuke what did you ask for?"

"I asked to have Dark over for dinner."

"What! Your trying to steal both my men! Daisuke!"

Tom whacked Rob with a menu. "It just a joke you fruitcake"

Joey walked over he carried his tray of empty glasses and plates with one hand and in the other he was carrying what looked like a card. "Look you guys I found something for Daisuke."

"Gifts for Daisuke?" Tom and Rob asked as Joey handed it over to the red head.. It was purple heart card that was decorated with light lavender trimming, and carefully placed glitter and thin ribbons. It smelled like vanilla which was one of his favorite scents. It read in delicate hand writing _To: Daisuke. _After he taking in the sheer beauty of the simple yet complex card he open it. There was a poem written in the same lovely hand writing that said. _Everything you do makes my knees go weak. Every little gesture, touch, or the words you speak. You constantly make my heart jump from my chest. You always seem to put my troubled mind at rest. You constantly make my breathing stop. My heart does little flip flops. You are the light that leads me through. All I want you to know is...Forever and Always, I will love you._

_Love- your secret admirer-_

The workers of Tom Tom's watched as the smile on Daisuke's face widen as well turn to a crimson. When he reached the end he sighed "That's so sweet of him."

"What's it say Daisuke!" Tom exclaimed he couldn't take the wait any more.

Daisuke handed it over.

Tom opened it while Joey and Rob bunched over his shoulders to read with him. Daisuke watched as they speed read the little poem. When they had finished Tom handed it back and teased" It looks like someone else is eyeing you Daisuke. Your such a man catcher."

"I want a secret admirer can I have him Daisuke" Rob whined.

"Nope" the red head smiled.

"Why! You already have Mr. gorgeous Stud muffin!"

"Cause it was Satoshi."

"What? How do you know?"

"It's a purple card, why not red or pink? Only Satoshi would send a purple card. Cause he's blue and I'm red and when you mix them you get purple." "When we dress up to go out we both wear purple ties. So it had to be him."

"Ooo so he slipped up that's so sweet of him to be your secret admirer he even came into the bar which is a big deal seeing that Rob here." Tom cut in.

"Stud muffin loves to see me!"

"Oh yah only in your twisted psycho reality"

The two began to bicker.

"What a romantic. Your so lucky Daisuke." sighed Joey.

The red head closed his eyes and drew the card o his curled up lips "I know" He knew he was the luckiest person on the planet he had Satoshi and that's all he needed. He was always better at being romantic than him. Daisuke could never think of cleaver ways to surprise him. But Satoshi was a natural. He knew what could make his heart thump. And what made him blush. It was amazing that one simple card form him could make him so happy. The card was so much better than his snow.

"I can't believe I'm doing this angina" Satoshi said to Brenda who was in front of his face trimming his wig.

She concentrated on her work and asked "You done this before?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"For a play."

"You where in theater?"

"Not really It was class play and I was just picked to be one of the lead roles. I was one of the few not in drag"

"What most of men where in drag?'

"Yes, Daisuke played leading female role."

"Are you kidding me! Aw I bet he was cute." She took a few more snips at the wig then chirped "Done!"

She spun his chair to face the mirror. He studied her craft. "Thank you Brenda your skills are yet to be toped by some one else which I doubt will ever happen."

"Yes I know I wonderful, now change into your clothes I've never seen you wear all black"

He smiled at her eagerness. "Ok , okay I'll go change"

Little Satoshi walked in with the need wood for Nate. While John was reading the love letters that he had in his bag. "When did you get here John?"

He the blond got up "A few minutes ago."

"Ah. Where's Nate? I have to give him this wood."

" He went with Natalie some where he'll be back in minute." Then with out warning John took Little Satoshi in his arms and said in a sing song voice "Happy birthday! Birthday boy!"

Little Satoshi wormed in his grip "John let go!"

"Oh sorry" he put him down and the second he did he was hugged form behind this time it was Jewel. "Happy Birthday Satoshi!"

He began to worm again "Jewel!" She put him down "Sorry I couldn't resist, Oh! Guess what!"

"What?" the two boys asked.

"I got asked out tonight!"

"That's great! Jewel" cheered Little Satoshi.

"Who the lucky man?" asked John.

"You know that creepy guy in room 201?"

"Him?" John croaked

"No! it's the guy next to him who asked me out." Jewel giggled.

"Don't scarce me like that Jewel!

"I'm so happy for you." Little Satoshi told her. Then turned to John " See one example of that Valentines day is about love."

Jewel ignored that he was proving a point and asked "So did anyone confess there love to you today?"

"I got eleven love letters!" John informed them.

"Did I ask you?"

"Well, No….. but I knew you where dieing to know."

"Did you return any of them?" Little Satoshi asked.

"Nope!" he chirped

Jewel put her attention back on the little brunet "So did anyone confess to you this year?"

Before he could respond the side doors of the shop busted open where Nate and Natalie where carrying some very heavy, big scenery equipment and where about to drop it. "Hey a little help here!" they heard Nate yell. They rushed over. When Nate saw Little Satoshi he shouted "Hey Satoshi can you get my tools over on the left wing of the stage next the door frames please?"

"Sure!" he called back. As he ran over to get them. Heard the others getting the set pieces inside. As he began to walk over back across the stage. The whole auditorium blacked out. Little Satoshi couldn't see a thing not even a few millimeters a way. why was there a sudden black out? Little Satoshi had check the lights earlier that day they where in perfect working order. The brunet then heard the kids that didn't care about the play began to screamed and shout like maniacs. Just cause the light where out. They where so immature and, annoying and to think they where older than him. He snapped out of his thoughts and decide to fix this problem. This was his area of expertise.

Before he could take a step he felt someone take his shoulders and capture his lips in a heated kiss. Little Satoshi eyes snapped open. He dropped Nate's tools. Before what was happening the person broke away and ran off. A few moments later the lights blinked back on. Revealing a red blushing birthday boy.

Would that be considered a confession?


	5. Dark?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Dark?

Daisuke waited on the sofa for his date to come home. He had just finished drying his hair form his late shower. And was ready for there dinner. He dressed in his suit, the same one that he met Satoshi in on there blind date nine years ago. Though instead of his famous red tie he wore a dark purple one. Little Satoshi would be home soon. He put a note outside on the front door. To make sure that he would get the note. That the chicken was sitting in the oven waiting to be eaten. Along with corn and rice. So he wouldn't forget.

Daisuke slim thief fingers fiddled with the card he had got. He couldn't smell the vanilla anymore. And the spine of the card was going to rip if he didn't stop opening it. He had memorized the poem form repeating read the text inside. He couldn't wait for Satoshi to get home. He had stuffed the bag of 'snow' behind him so Satoshi would not see it right away. There was a knock on the front door. Daisuke got up and walked over to answer the door . Who would knock? Not even Rob knocked. Everyone used the door bell.

Satoshi dressed in his costume waited for his red head to open the door. He leaned his arm on the door frame trying to act as much as he could. This was never going to work. There was no way he could even remotely come close to acting his personally. Daisuke would see right through it.

The door turned as Daisuke open the door. When he saw Satoshi his eyes went wide and gasped "Dark?"

"Hey Dai" The disguised Satoshi tired to imamate the way the thief talked. He was waiting for him to say back "Satoshi? What are you doing dressed up like Dark?" or "Satoshi! You really got me my gift this year your so sweet." or even "Satoshi, Don't you think its a bit really for trick or treating?" but he watched, and Daisuke looked more like he was going to faint more than anything else. He didn't want that. They had dinner to go to. He change his plans.

"Now Daisuke don't be alarmed I'm not really Dark ." Satoshi took off his wig to reveal his icy blue locks. "It's me Satoshi."

His huge red orbs took in this info. "Satoshi?"

"Yes" he said as he was allowed in. He stood there in silence

Satoshi watched the gears in his head crunch together. Then after a few moments Daisuke began laughing as snaked his arms around his neck "That was great Satoshi! I really thought you where Dark For a second!"

He hugged back and said in his ear "Yah, too bad you ruined it by almost fainting making me take off my hair."

He pulled back to look in his eyes they where filled with worry and doubt "I'm so sorry!"

Satoshi chucked at him "I was kidding, why would I want to act another moment of being Dark?"

That got him a giggle form the red head. "So am I having dinner with the legendary phantom thief? Or the ever handsome police commander?"

"Ah now that's your choice."

"Well this is a tough choice I mean Dark is sly, smooth and all ways gets away with the prize, and what do you offer? Your cold , distance and always loses." He joked.

Satoshi listen to him as he simply described the old him the him that everyone saw in till he met Daisuke. How he had changed. Now he smiled at just about anything. He was more open than ever and could tell Daisuke everything. He even began to enjoy people's company. He could love without the threat of his inner demon. His had lost his barriers long ago and most to all his masks where gone. It was a wonderful feeling not having to lock it up in side. After hearing the reason Daisuke pointed out he said "Well then I guess it the celebrity then?" Satoshi put back on his wig.

Daisuke smiled as he drew close and slid off his wig. "Naw I have this thing for the underdog." he remarked before he kissed his Valentine deeply. Satoshi gladly returned the affection.

They stood there on the floor embracing for sometime then Daisuke remembered he had to give his gift he broke away. Satoshi regretted the lost of warmth. Daisuke led his love to where he was waiting earlier. Leaving the wig on the floor Than spun around as chirped " Now close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Close them." he sang as took his hands and place hem over his eyes for him. When he went to retrieve the gift Satoshi let his hands fall but kept his eyes closed. He heard Daisuke mess with something plastic. He listen to the other man bounce back over to him. He could feel his presences as he stood in front of him. Daisuke put a hand on his shoulder to steady himself. Satoshi knew that he was on his toes trying to reach over his head.

"Happy Valentines day!" he voice chirped as Satoshi felt something shower him. He open his eyes. He was in a blizzard of tiny little circles of paper. They reminded him of snow.

"I here by give you snow!"

He marveled at the sea of white dots. "What do you know, you really can give someone snow" Satoshi smiled as slowly the wave of snow ended. Daisuke then began the task of brushing out all the paper that snagged in his hair and suit.

When he was done Satoshi pulled him closer to him lowered his head so they could be a eye level and whispered " I love my gift, but I'm not cleaning up all of that." Daisuke playfully rubbed his nose with Satoshi's. "To bad cause I'm not doing it either."

"We'll get Satoshi to do it"

"Yah that can be his gift to us"

"Yah"

Once again silence came over them. Daisuke pressed his forehead with Satoshi's "By the way I loved your card."

Card? Satoshi thought. He never remembered making a card. The shorter man continued "P.s. You suck at being a secret admirer. I knew it was you from a mile away."

Secret admirer? What the hell was he talking about? Satoshi's thoughts where cut off by another passionate kiss form his red head yes _his_ red head. When they broke away Daisuke pushed him up stairs to change into his suit so they could go to dinner. Satoshi obey.

As he dressed he couldn't but help think about the other man's words He had gotten a card from a secret admirer and liked it? Well he thought it was from him so of course he would. But it still angered him that he enjoyed the card that he didn't write. And it angered him even more that someone was eyeing him. He really should stop being possessive he thought to him self. As he tied on his light lavender tie. He concluded the mater for later, with one last fleeting thought. If Rob sent that card he was going to murder him.

He rejoined Daisuke at the foot of the stairs. He offered his date his arm. Which the red head took willing. As they left for dinner.

>>>>

Little Satoshi arrived home late. He took out his keys and put them in the door and turned. Then tired to open the door only to find that he just locked it. He sighed as he place the key back in its hole and turned once more. Then enter his house. Greeting him home was a dark purple wig on the floor. It looked exactly like Zack's. Was he in his house? "Hello?" He asked the empty house. No one was there. He thought maybe Zach dropped by for something but found out he was still at the play. So left.

Little Satoshi picked up the wig and walked over to the kitchen where he saw his dinner waiting. He tossed the wig on the table, and made himself a plate. As he poured some milk in his glass he looked at the wig. Then it hit him. Zach left his wig here! He has to got steal tonight and he only has one wig! He race into the other room, and turned on the television to the news where there was a helicopter shot above the museum that housed the 'Twilight of lust' Little Satoshi forgetting about his dinner watched anticipation for 'Dark' to arrive.

>>>>

It was dark. No like really dark. That what he thought when he woke up. He was once again floating in a void of dark nothingness. "So time to choose another Niwa kid huh?" He asked to no one in particular manly talking to himself. "Well how many candidates will there be this time? Last time there was only Daisuke."

Ah, Daisuke he would miss him the most out of all his tamers. He was so kind and easy to tease, he was fun . He treated him the most like a person and cared for him as a real person. Not just some spirit that possessed your body every once and a while. He sighed a great sigh. Too bad he and Riku didn't see eye to eye. Now he would never see the cheery red head again due to the fact that Riku would not have children and Daisuke was too much in love and a good person to cheat on her. he cures him for being such a person.

His train of thought stopped As the three names glowed white in front of him. Jimmy Stats, Darien Niwa, and Satoshi Niwa. He read them down the line. "Jimmy Stats? Hey why was he even here? His name doesn't even end in Niwa? "He thought about is for a minute. Well he could his parents could of gotten a divorce and re-married and change his name. Though he thought it was very rare that it happen. Plus Jimmy Stats was a weird name. He moved to the next name. "Darien Niwa? "There no way I can pick that. I just got out of Daisuke's body and he his name stared with D so that a no."

Dark had a few rules when it came to picking the next Niwa. He never choose the next tamer with the same staring letter as his pervious one. He was picky like that. He continued on "Satoshi Niwa? It's Creepy boy! Who they hell would name there kid after him?….May be that name became popular while I've been a sleep. I don't even know how long I been sleeping? But damn Satoshi?" He smiled to himself he couldn't help but choose that name it was the perfect bait for the perfect irony he was going to live in a boy with one of his worse enemies' name. It was all to sweet he couldn't wait to be released.

>>>>>

Little Sighed in sighed in relief as he turned off the TV after seeing that the wig down stairs was not Zack's wig. He went to his room to start his homework. Just as he was going to closed the door. He heard his fathers come in. They where laughing about something. He left the door open in case they need him for something. He pulled out his novel. He was reading in English. He heard Satoshi go into his study while Daisuke was in the kitchen.

He flip the book open on a random page and read a bit of it. _Then he took her in his arms and kissed her- _Little Satoshi slapped the book shut. That was the one thing he didn't wanted to think about. Yet he felt his mind working as it slowly creeping over to earlier events at the theater. He remembered how warm it all felt. He was blushing now and his heart was beating madly. He couldn't breathe. His body began to burn. Like it on fire. It steady grew worst. He gasped form it all. He managed to yell loud enough from his room to reach down stairs "Dad?"

Two heads popped out of there rooms. One form the study and one form the kitchen they asked in unison "Yes?"

He didn't respond for he already fell down passed out cold on the floor with a loud thump.

His body finally finished changing into the legendary phantom thief. The tall violet eyed man pushed himself up as he complained "Why do they always fall down?" he brushed himself off. Seeing that the clothes where too short and tight for him. He rolled his eyes "Just my luck I got another shrimp." He looked over at the mirror to see his reflection he admired his looks as he heard footsteps coming up.

"Satoshi?" asked a voice. Dark assumed it was the father. Seeing that the boy called for him before he took over. It sounded so familiar

"I guess its time to meet the family." Dark prepared himself.

A man with red spiky hair wandering looking over the room. Then spotted the thief.

"Dark?" The red head shouted before initially passing out and fell backwards.

"Daisuke!" exclaimed his catcher which was a certain blue haired commander.

Dark stepped back and yelled "Satoshi?"

The boy that Dark now shared a body with woke up and asked _"What?"_


	6. Who is that loser?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Minwind : I haven't proof read it yet is far to tired to proof read. Needs some sleep lol

**

* * *

**

**Who is that loser?**

Dark heard his new tamer wake up and quickly used his power to make the boy fall asleep once again he it was manly a reflex but he really didn't need him awake right now. He had bigger problems and questions to ask now. The former commander shot his face up to meet Dark's gaze. His eyes grew wide then turn into a harsh glare "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here!"

"I _live_ here!"

"What!" Dark exclaimed this was a bit of a surprise. What the hell was he doing in his house? Who was this new tamer he was now with? It didn't make scene. His mind replayed the event that just happen a few minutes ago. _"Dark?" The red head shouted before initially passing out and fell backwards. _

"Daisuke!" exclaimed his catcher…..

Dark looked down at the red head resting safely in Satoshi's arms. It _was _Daisuke. He had grown a bit since he had last seen him. But he stilled looked like the little red head he remembered. Knowing now that it was Daisuke this brought a whole new wave of questions What was he doing here? And was his new tamer his son? And if that was so how did that happen? Riku wouldn't have kids. Nothing made sense. The thief's head began to hurt.

"What did you do with Satoshi?" the only other conscious man demanded to know.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything and when did you start talking in third person?"

Satoshi rolled his eyes as he cradled Daisuke in his arms picking him up. Then the blue hair man said "Something up" he turned and walked down the hall.

Dark fallowed him not know what else to do. He need answer and he was the only place to get them right now.

"You got that right"

"You shouldn't be here" Satoshi continued on, forgetting about his side comments.

"What do you mean I shouldn't be here?"

Satoshi led Dark to the upstairs loft where he laid down Daisuke on the sofa. Then turn on the television. There was a reporter spewing the nights facts. " The legendary phantom thief has struck again tonight he stole the Twilight of lust…." Dark watched the clips of what looked like his twin dashing down the halls runoff in to the darkness.

Now he was really confused and mad. Someone was trying to be him! And everyone believed this knock off rookie! "What is going on! Who is that loser? Why I am in your house? What's Daisuke doing here? Who-"

"If you would shut up I would tell you!" Satoshi yelled over him.

"Well hurry up!" he growled back.

"One! I have no clue what's going on! Two! I don't know who that is. For up to the last few minutes I thought it was you! Three! I have no idea why you're here but I think its because of Satoshi inherited the Niwa curse! And four! Daisuke's here for he lives here as well!"

"Why the hell would he want to live you?"

"Maybe cause where lovers!"

"WHAT!"

"Stop yelling!"

"You first!"

Silence covered over the both of them as they panted for there breath form all the yelling they where doing. Dark thought over the new required information. Daisuke was gay? And was with Satoshi! What happen to Riku ? When did he turn gay last time he check he was straight . He knew that Satoshi was a bit off but Daisuke? And why was Daisuke's kid named Satoshi . Wouldn't that get confusing?

At the same time Satoshi thought over his unexpected guest. If Little Satoshi really was the next in the line to be Dark. Then who was on the Tv? He glanced back at the sleeping red head. He smiled a bit at Dark's reaction. It felt good to shock him with the news of the tow blows of him being bi and he was with him. After they where getting no where with train of thoughts Dark said "All right start form the being."

Later….

When Satoshi had finished his story. It was about one in the morning it took so long dude to he had to stop and explain things to Dark cause he kept asking questions. Dark sat still thinking.

So Riku left and remarried and had been a bitch about it leaving the poor new born with Daisuke making him live a life of hardship and poverty. He was acutely glad to hear that Satoshi came along when he did. He couldn't help nut laugh when he had mention that the red head didn't know he was working in a gay bar. When he had about the divorce Dark felt his rented body blooded boil. What the hell did they see in her? Daisuke and him gave up never seeing each other again for her? Man was _that_ a mistake. Dark smiled when ever he heard Daisuke's son setting up the two of them up. He was quite the match maker. He could already tell he was going to like this kid. He still could not see the two men together it seemed to unreal. Even though the sleeping red was using the other man's lap as a pillow. He looked up at his old enemy. He seemed different he couldn't out his finger on why but he was different. The way he talked and acted where not the old Hiwatari that chased after him in the endless hallways.

"So commander what happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me all about Daisuke's life but what about yours?"

"There's not much to tell"

"Yah sure" he looked him over as he tired to considered something. Something was off about the man . What was it? Then he figured it out. Why he was so different something was missing or he should say someone "What ever happen Krad?" he saw Satoshi's eyes slim down and go dull. It only lasted a second but he still wrote himself a mental note.

"He's gone"

"Really? How did you mange that?"

" I don't think it matt-" He stopped short for Daisuke stirred in his sleep. Asking what time it was. Dark watched as Satoshi hovered over him and answered his question. The shorter man looked up at him not able to see Dark as he said "I had the weirdest dream Satoshi, We came back home form our dinner and heard Satoshi call for us and when we went to check on him we found Dark. Isn't that weird?"

"Um Daisuke I hate to tell you but that wasn't a dream."

"What!" He shot up seeing his former partner in crime sitting on the recliner. " Dark!"

His brain began to short circuit. "Ah- why-wh-ho-when?"

Dark chuckled at his manner as he struggled to find his words. Then he just gasped "What!"

Satoshi turned to him and said "Your turn"

Even later…

" Woa so Satoshi really was next in line huh?"

Satoshi and Dark nodded yes in unison.

Daisuke thought about his poor boy at the hands of Dark. All the teasing that was going to happen and the endless rants about how good looking he was. and the side comments. Even though he knew his son would be given hell with Dark he couldn't help but smile widely. As he went over and hugged the thief "You don't know how happy I am! Really wanted Satoshi to be the next Dark! It's so good to see you again! How are you? Where you bored?" Dark laughed at his curiosity. While Satoshi tired to pry him away "Daisuke we should all go to bed it almost two and we have work tomorrow."

"Aw but I wanted to catch up."

"What there to catch up on Daisuke? I've been sleeping in a dark void of nothing. For the last few years." Dark told him.

The red head thought this over "Your right." he left go of the thief and latched on to Satoshi. "I guess we'll go to bed then." He said as Satoshi lead him down the striates " Goodnight Dark! Don't be mean to Satoshi."

"Night Dai" Dark retired to his new room.

>>>>

Satoshi took off this glasses and place on the night stand Then turned off the light and sunk down under the covers. He felt Daisuke curl up next to him they both where falling asleep jus be fore Satoshi was lost in his dream land he heard Daisuke whisper "This is the best Valentines day ever.

Satoshi smiled even though he had to disagree he didn't find. Having Dark show up in your house a plus. But didn't let on. he replied "Daisuke it _was _it's no longer Valentines day its two thirty in the morning of February 15th"

He checked the clock "What do you know it is"


	7. Problem solved!

Minwind: I'm guess your all wondering where I've been for like the past week. I stopped writing for a little while cause was get frustrated it with it was not much fun. I felt like a salve ( I practically update every day) so with work and homework it was just over load lol so I took a break I watched some new anime and read my new manga its all good so I'm back on track. Sorry for such a long wait but I really needed that break lol

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel 

**Dark talking to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi talking to Dark_

* * *

**Problem solved!**

Little Satoshi woke up still sleepily. He kept this eyes closed not waned to face the sunlight. What time was it? He never remember his alarm clock going off…did he set his alarm clock? He shot his eyes open and he couldn't see a thing. Everything was black. Come to think of it he floating weight less like he was resting in the shallow part of the pool with out being wet. So he couldn't see and was floating. What the fudge was going on?

"**Ah I see your awake" **a voice boomed.

Where was it coming from? Now Little Satoshi was a very rational person but this was freaking him out he was blind, confused, and now he was hearing voices. Oh man this was bad. He did want to be put in one of those crazy houses. With there white walls, white floors, and white beds. So very white. He began to panic. The voice came again **"Hey clam down little man your not going insane."**

The voice could read his thoughts either he had made a another personally over night still making him insane. Or some one was playing some weird practical joke. Or it could be aliens. He never believed in them before but he was starting to now. The voice chuckled **"Your going to be fun I can tell." **Fun what where he going to do? Oh god this getting worse by the second. **"I'm hungry"** declared the voice.

What? Little Satoshi thought before he was blinded by the hot flash of light.

"He filched his eyes closed. He felt like he was moving now. After a few moments He pecked an eye open. He could see! Well some what it was more like looking out a window. A window that moved. What was going on? It was like someone possessed his body. **" Ding ding ding! your right kid, Jerry tell him what he's won." **the voice changed deeper. **"Well Dark he's won manly sleepless nights of thieving and womanizing and well of coarse you which, I think is the best prize of all."**

He changed back to his regular voice. **"Your queer Jerry"**

He went back to the deep voice **"Hey what can you do your gorgeous." **

Was he talking to himself?

The seemed to drop his one man show. **"Speaking of homos I never would of never thought Daisuke would turn gay."**

He knew his dad?

"**And with creepy boy no less." **

Who was creepy boy? Surely he didn't mean Satoshi.

"**The hell I meant the commander."**

"_Stop reading my thoughts!"_

"**He can talk!"**

"_You talk too much"_

"**You can never talk to much" **stated the voice closing the conversation. Little Satoshi didn't really want to argue. He did have his body there was no telling what he could do with it. He was still tense about this whole matter he keep thinking to himself to stay calm. He was failing greatly.

They reached the kitchen Daisuke was humming as he cook giving it all of his attention to it. Not know that any one else was there. Satoshi was not up yet. Little Satoshi watched out of his window eyes.

"Hey Dai!" Dark greeted.

The man turned and saw it wasn't his son. "Dark! What are you doing here? shouldn't you have changed back!"

Change? What did that mean? and why did he call this possessor Dark?

"Cause I don't have a pretty girl to look at to change back .So I'm still here!" the one called Dark told him of handed like it was obvious.

"What! We changed all the time without a girl!"

"Yah but that when you let me and that took us a few months. Were not strong enough to change like that."

"You mean Satoshi trapped in you in till you find a girl you like!"

"Seems so"

What with this change stuff and they need a girl? Wait his dad just say he changed too? How did he know this person? Come to think of it he knows Satoshi too. The red head ran over and took this person by the shoulders he was still a head shorter. Why was his father so short anyways? The small man lean in close and raised his voice to get though to his son. "It's going to be ok Satoshi hang in there! We'll try to fix this in no time."

"Where not deft Dai he can hear you fine but he doesn't talk much"

"Please stop doing that." said a icy voice. Satoshi stood in the door way in his business suit.

"Uh oh Dai we've been found out by the angry husband"

"He's just mad that he didn't get any sleep."

"I think he's jealous."

"Dream on"

Satoshi was in fact jealous he was always jealous when Daisuke was within ten feet of a another person that he didn't trust. Which was basically every one. He was also mad cause due to little to no sleep. The combination was bad. "Daisuke your breakfast" he pointed to the stove where it was now smoking. The red head turned his head "Oh my god!" and quickly tired to extinguish it. As the blue haired man walked passed Dark glaring at him as he open a window then took his seat. Dark smirked sitting down opposite to him. They watched as Daisuke turn the knob to off to stop the further burning. He picked up the pan and moved it over to a non heated burner. Then fanned with his hand mitt to trying to clear the smoke he gave a few weak coughs as the smoke enter his lungs. When he did all he could he came back over to the table. "Sorry about breakfast and the smoke."

"I wasn't hungry anyways" Satoshi admitted.

"Well I was! When was the last time this kid ate?"

"He should have been last night but I found his dinner on the table untouched." Satoshi thought out loud. "So I would guess at lunch of yesterday."

"_Oh no dad going to flip out" _Little Satoshi cringed

"**Huh?" **

Daisuke turned to Dark his eyes narrowed as he jabbed a finger to his chest as he began "Satoshi! What did I tell you about skipping meals! You know you need to keep your strength up especially now! You now house Dark. And you didn't eat breakfast the other day did you! And you forgot your lunch! You have to keep a better watch on yourself."

You better eat all your lunch at school!"

Dark pressed as far backed in his chair as he could. He was actually sacred of Daisuke for once in his life. He never seen him this mad at anyone and over something as so trivial as eating. Dark felt the boy in him relaxed. _"Wow he left me off easy."_

"**That's easy?" **

Daisuke had turned to the fridge and various he fridge and began too pull out various fruits and began to cut them. He was fast and precise. Dark began to see the red head as a potential threat at how well he handled a knife and this new found temper. Satoshi watched Dark's face. He smiled at how Dark looked frighten at Daisuke's angry worried approach for his son. But Little Satoshi really should of know to eat his dinner. Then he asked "Why are you still here Dark?"

Daisuke bought over a bowl of fruit salad handling it over to the thief; who took it eagerly. Then went over to Satoshi Daisuke explained for him "Our boy is tarp inside Dark cause Dark has no trigger to switch back yet."

"Well then he defiantly can't go to school"

Daisuke looked at the clock then to dark haired man "School! your late!"

"I be happy to go to school" Dark grinned devilishly

"I didn't I just say you couldn't" Satoshi reminded him.

"What are we going to do Satoshi?" the red head pleaded for guidance.

Satoshi closed his eyes and be came silent get lost in thought. Dark didn't bother him for he was too busy filling his stomach ,with the salad. Daisuke watched his love's brow bunch in a frown. Then he open his eyes and sighed in frustration. "As much as I hate to say it but I'm afraid where going to have to.." he couldn't finish.

"What?" the other too men asked.

"Have to.."

"Spit it out!"

"Dark! Stop being mean" Daisuke whined at him.

"Well if he would just say it!" Dark shot back.

"He's only trying to help"

"I don't want any help. I kind of like having my own body."

"Dark how can you be so heart less my son is trapped in you!"

"His loss" Dark teased.

"Have to take Dark woman hunting." Satoshi muttered quietly as they bickered. But no matter how soft the words came out. It was heard by everyone and the room hushed. Daisuke exclaimed "What!"

While Dark hurrahed "Sweet!"

Little Satoshi was confused he didn't see why it was necessary

Satoshi felt a cold chill come over him.

The phantom thief continued excitedly ask questions "When? Where? How long?"

Daisuke tired to answer his questions " Well we can't now me and Satoshi have work"

Dark huffed like a child not allowed it's cookie in till after dinner. "Then what am I suppose to do? I can't go to school nor go out girl cruising. You want me just to say home?"

Daisuke and Satoshi both pictured the purple haired man allowed in there home _alone_. There eyes grew just at the possibilities he could do while they where gone. They would be lucky if they had a house to come home to that evening.

"No!" they both stated.

Dark raised an eyebrow "Then what?"

"He could come with me he could blend with the crowed." Daisuke suggested.

Satoshi garbed his arm while he felt another cold chill come over him "We can't….Rob there"

Daisuke saw the light in what he shut his eyes "Your right"

Dark watched the men. Who was Rob? from the sound of it all he wasn't a nice guy. He watched as the two of them looked at each other in what seemed like fear form the name. Maybe they owned money to this Rob. Was he like in the mafia? Was he going to mess them up? Dark felt anger boil within him. No one messes with his tamer and his…husband? He push that thought away. He made up his mind he was going to find this Rob and teach him a lesson. Dark heard Little Satoshi laughing uncontrollably in his mind.

"**What's so funny?"**

He stop abruptly _"Nothing, nothing"_

Dark could see that the boy was still scared of him. He would have to explain things soon. The man returned back to what's was going around him. Satoshi balled his hands in fist and said through gritted teeth. "I guess I'll take him with me"

"Really!" Daisuke chirped.

"What other choice do we have? Plus Brenda won't know who he is. She doesn't watch the news."

"This is great! Problem solved!" the red head hugged Satoshi's neck and; nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. The business owner held the smaller man in his arms while he glared at Dark. Who equally glared back.

Was the problem really solved?

Or just beginning?


	8. You just made my day

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Dark talking to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi talking to Dark_

**

* * *

You want to go! **

"_So you're the real guy?"_

" **Yep"**

"_I can't believe this" _

"**Well you better start" **Dark could feel the boy trying to cope with this new situation and soften his tone. **"Why don't you go think this over. While I go talk to your fathers"**

"_Yah.. That could be a good idea." _Then hid a way in a far corner of Dark's mind. He had been explaining to his new tamer all the way to the metro station and on the ride to there destination about the Niwa curse" While Daisuke and Satoshi discussed what there plans where to be that night. They had picked up a map along the way and huddled over it trying to find what would be the best and quickest location for Dark to find his trigger. The train slowed to a stop while a deep voice man came over the intercom " Now arriving, Ballston"

"Oh this is my stop!" Daisuke jumped up and gave Satoshi a peck on the cheek and waved bye to Dark as he barley made it out the doors before they closed. The train sped back up. So now it was truly just the two of them. The very air around them turned sour. Dark tugged on the rim of his hat to make sure it wouldn't come off. He really hated hats but he had to wear one. Sometimes he cursed himself for being so popular. He watched as the blue haired man scan the map. He couldn't wait in till tonight. It was the first time in his life where he was allowed to flirt with women. In stead of stealing. So far his new tamer was quite a pick.

Daisuke walked in to the restaurant/bar to a bouquet of scarlet roses. " More gifts for you Daisuke!" Tom chirped.  
He took the flowers "Really?"

"Yep and its form your secret admirer" he winked.

"Is he still playing that even after Valentines day?" Daisuke asked smiling.

"He probably forgot to send them yesterday and wanted to make sure you got them"

"Why are you complaining anyways? I would kill for flowers form my stud muffin" Rob said as he passed by carrying his order.

Tom watched him then turn back to Daisuke "You really should stop him from saying that"

"Saying what?"

"His stud muffin don't you ever get jealousy when he says things like that"

"No" he bluntly said

Tom sighed as he embraced the red head "Of course not that wouldn't be you"

After Daisuke was release form Tom he went behind the bar he put the flowers down. Then put on his waist apron. And took out his note pad and strolled off to his tables. He had written down the first orders of drinks and meals. And noticed that Rob wasn't his normal annoying self. Daisuke felt worried. And racked his brain for a way to cheer his local co worker up. When he came back to bar to report his customers orders. He asked Joey " What wronged with Rob?"

"Oh I think he's just having one of those down days you know"

"Ah"

Rob was a happy go lucky person most of the time where nothing seemed to get him. But then he would have days unprovoked where he would be just depress. It was just how Rob was. It was better to stay out of his way and let him deal with it alone. But Daisuke couldn't leave that way. He sunk out three roses form his bouquet. Then ripped a strip of napkin off and tided the tiny bunch of flowers together. Then with the rest of the napkin he wrote a message and place it under the bowed knot and tuck it in his pouch of his apron. He went back to work.

When he crossed paths with Rob. Who was picking up his tip. He took out his small bundle of roses and slipped it in to his apron pocket. It didn't take long for Rob to notice. He took out the roses and read the napkin _"Form your secret admirer…..in a friend way"_

Daisuke was scribbling down his orders of one of the regulars. When he was picked up form behind and hugged tightly. "You just made my day! I knew you couldn't hide your feelings for me any longer!"

"Rob! I'm gladded your alright now but I'm working" giggled the smaller red head.

Rob dropped the other man who wasn't expecting this and fell straight for the floor. "Like this can wait I'll have you know-" He was interrupted by Tom calling over Daisuke He went over leaving Rob ranting to the customer who was wasn't listing he was merely there.

"Wow nice place you got here" Dark remarked loudly as there walked in blunet's owned building. Workers passing by stared at him rudely. Satoshi garb his sleeve and dragged him to the elevator. Once they reach it Satoshi hit the button for the 44th floor.

"The forty fourth floor! Son of a- why do we have to go all the way up there?" Dark exclaimed.

"That's where my office is"

"Why the hell is your office all the way up there?"

"Cause that how the former owners had it plus I like the view."

"It would really suck if the elevator was out wouldn't it?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm thinking it would suck."

Satoshi let the conversation drop with that and the rest of the elevator ride was ridden in silence. The tension between the two men had been building up every since Daisuke got off the metro and was felt by all who came with in ten feet of them. When they reach the top they got off and strolled in to Satoshi's office. The thief sat him self down on the couch located by the left wall. While the former police commander sat at his desk unpacking his briefcase waiting for Brenda to come in with her agenda

"So what am I suppose to do here?"

"Not get in trouble"

Dark fell on his back and closed his eyes planning to sleep. "That's boring"

"I don't care"

Silence came over them once again. Satoshi had finished unpacking his briefcase and began reading over some papers.

"Ceeerrrpppppppppyyyyyy bbbbbbbooooooyyyyy" Dark whined.

Satoshi shot him a glare as he crumbled his papers in his grip. "What?"

"I'm bored"

"Didn't I say I don't care?"

"Your so cold" Dark pouted.

"Go to sleep" the business owner commanded even icier.

"Just cause you said it like that no"

Satoshi had reached his boiling point as he shot up form his desk slamming his hands on his desk "Dark!"

The thief was apparently at his as well, He sung his legs over and sat up "You want to go!"

Before either one of them could say or do anything they heard a woman's voice say "What's with all the yelling?"

Satoshi gave Dark a look saying "You better behave"

Dark rolled his eyes nodding his head mouthing "Yah, yah". He flopped back down on the couch. And closed his eyes once more. Brenda walked in with her papers. She saw the other man laying of the sofa and asked fearing the answer "That's not one of Daisuke's co-works is it?"

"In a way, just ignore him"

This stuck a cord in Dark he snapped his eyes open and began to get up. His anger could not be suppress much longer. He didn't care who was in the room he was going to mess creepy boy up. His eyes fell on the woman who was now listing off the plans of the day.

She was gorgeous. All his anger seemed to melt away just looking at her. He felt his heart beat grow faster. Oh no he thought to himself he was going to transform back!

"Damn I forgot a page I'll be right back" The secretary cursed as she went to her desk.

Once she was out of ear shot Satoshi turned to Dark seeing sitting up again "What is it now?"

"How can you be gay?"

"What? Are you still going on about that?"

"No shut up, I mean did you see that just woman now?"

"Of course I see her every day what's your point?"

"And its only you two up here right?"

Satoshi nodded not seeing why Brenda and him being homosexual had anything to do with each other.

"Then how are you not straight! I mean how could you possibly resist that!"

Now he saw what Dark was getting at. It was true Brenda was beautiful. One of the most stunning women he had ever seen. She also had brains and talent. She could be a model or a movie star, or her own company owner, but what dose she deicide to do for a living? She's a sectary for him. Why?

Simple they where both manly antisocial. Though Brenda acted that she was fine with company. While Satoshi didn't act he showed his cold nature to everyone, but all in all they both hated people. They where both hired at the same time and paired together to this company, and quickly climbed up the latter together. Some where along the way they became friends. Such good friends that one was never seen without the other. Rumors went around saying they where dating. Which was true to some degree. They did spend almost all there time out side of work together. They often did go out to dinner many times due to neither of them knew how to cook. So it could of seemed that dating. But it never could be one Satoshi didn't swing that way and the other was that Someone had already caught Brenda's eye but he was dating another. His name was Doug He was an actor for the play she was working on. She had fallen in love at first sight for the man. She told Satoshi about him and how there was no way he would go for her for the woman he dating was a social butterfly, beautiful, and also an actress.

The play finished and he drop out of her life. Brenda hit the bottom of the bucket at the same time Daisuke stop emailing Satoshi so they where both depress. Not to mention that the business they where currently employed to was going bankrupt.

Things looked bleak.

To get there minds off there lost loves. They buried themselves in work frantically trying to save the business. Not really caring about the effect it would have in the economy and its workers nor did they care that they wouldn't get there pay checks. They just needed to get the minds on something else.

They so happen to save the business and became they new owners which Brenda gave her half to Satoshi saying she didn't want all the extra work but wanted same pay. Things went back to normal after that. Then the next play came in and Brenda was once again singed up to work on it. And who was to be playing the lead role? Why the man of her affections. Doug, yet it was worse than before he was now engaged. Now Satoshi could not allowed this to his only friend. So what did he do? The only thing he could.

He seduced Doug's fiancée.

and it worked. He didn't really try hard either, He endured flirting with that woman. Who talked far too much and was far too clingy he swore it was Risa in disguise. Doug found out that his fiancée was cheating on him with not just Satoshi but with another man too. The wedding was called off or more like Brenda was called in. A year later they where married. And once the engagement was called off Doug's former fiancée left her other lover to be true to Satoshi only. To bad for her when Satoshi heard that the wedding was off he broke the news to the girl about his preference. Which shocked woman to tears. Where Brenda had videotaped and watched at Satoshi house every chance they got.

Brenda was Satoshi's only friend. Sure there was Tom and Joey but that was more like Daisuke's friends than his. But of course to Dark, Brenda was a gorgeous secretary. But the looks of the things he didn't look like he was going to transform. He sighed in relief at that he didn't need Brenda to know about all that. Though he was sure she could keep it a secret. He didn't want her asking question right now. He had enough on his mind.

"It cause I'm not a red head isn't it?" Brenda pouted in the door way.

"Pretty much" Satoshi replied snapping out of his thoughts

"What?" Dark asked confused.

Brenda turn to him and raised an eyebrow as she stared at him. Dark's heart began to pound in his rib cage. Then she walked over and cupped the thief's face "I swear I seen this face before."

This was too much for Dark to take he was reaching his limit before he transform. And she knew who he was! It was time to jet. Satoshi thought so too for he stood up about to distract her. He didn't have that time to wait. So got up and quickly walked out the room and when he could not be seen ran to the elevator hop in and pressed for lobby.

"What was up with that?" Brenda asked

"It's just how he is don't worry about what about that paper?"

* * *

Minwind: Oh yah I posted some of my doodles on photo bucket when I take breaks form writing a chapter of the fan fic there not very good none of them are finished I don't spend more than like 10 minutes on each lol but if you wanted to check them out your free too go to porfile pageI shoud have a link there (I hope) 


	9. She’s like 34

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Dark talking to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi talking to Dark_

**

* * *

She's like 34**

"Do you know where Satoshi is?" asked Zack.

"No why do you need to know? Your equipment broken again?" Asked Natalie as she read the news paper.

"No! Stop making it sound that I only use him and to let you know I did wonderful last night did you see on TV?"

"You know I never watch you."

"Why is that?"

"Your style not very impressing now if Satoshi was stealing that would be a whole different story."

"Are you saying he better than me?"

'By far he is the one who did teach you after all."

"Your full of it there's a reason that I'm the go to man and he's the Q"

"Yah that reason is he has a brain and is knows that this is a stupid hobby you have."

"So mean" Zack nibbled on his sandwich. "Do you think he's sick?"

" Could be he was acting strange yesterday…." She trailed off

"Yah…."

And eerie silence came over the two. Then Zack suggested "Want to go see him after school?"

" I can but You can't you have to get ready for tonight's steal"

"What! Another one so soon!"

"Hey you where the one that want this job."

Zack sighed " What is it this time?"

"Daisuke phone!" Tom called. It was switching time for restaurant. A few of the regulars had already come in while some of the customers stayed even after there meal was done waiting for the transformation of the little restaurant to the bustling club that it was originally known for.

Daisuke put down his glass he was cleaning and went over and pick up the phone.

"Hello…What..What do you mean? … What are we going to do?… Uh Huh…Yah alright I'll be waiting." He hung up the phone. He tired to hide his anxiety but was failing greatly. His fellow co-works noticed.

"What happen Daisuke? Who was on the phone?" Joey asked.

" Oh it's nothing"

All three looked at each other and said in unison "Tell us"

The red head gave in " It was Satoshi he lost Da-L-L Little Satoshi."

"What he lost your son!" they exclaimed.

" No more like he got him self lost and Satoshi can't find him."

"Alright men suit up!" Rob commanded.

"Right" Tom and Joey saluted s they went off to get there gear.

"No wait you guys it's fine you don't have to." Daisuke was panicking what if they ran into Dark? Especially Rob this could turn out bad? He frantically tired to think of a reason for them not to come. None came to mind. He cursed himself for his easily frozen mind. He open his mouth to beg them not to go but was stop by Rob's finger on his mouth. " Shhh there are no need for words this is only a task for the workers of Tom' Tom's can handle. We will find Little Satoshi even if it mean risking our lives right men?"

"Right" Tom said.

"Wait I don't know about you guys but I like my life I got a romantic dinner to night with Grey and dieing now would really be sad maybe I should skip out?" Joey thought out loud

"Joey! Where's your loyalty to your good friend!" Rob accused him as he hugged Daisuke to his chest.

'But I'm making Mango chicken for him it's his favorite and Daisuke just gave me the recipe to use."

"See he gives you recipes to make your dream man fall for you but you won't even risk your life for him in his time of need!" Rob continued.

"No! no that's ok I would hate to ruined your dinner with Grey. Trust me and Satoshi will work it out!" Daisuke managed through the loving suffocation.

"No its not! I can't believe you would even settle for that Daisuke!" Rob hugged harder.

"It's fine" he choked. Then risking not being able to breathe the red head decided to use one of his old thief moves to escape form his grip. Rob not knowing how he slipped out gave him a confused look then declared " Fine go stuff your face with your lovey-dovey boyfriend."

Tom came over and whispered in Daisuke ear "He's so jealous."

"Tom lets get ready!"

" Aye, Aye Sir!"

They walked off to the back while Joey put his coat on. He waved his goodbye and left. Daisuke was alone. This was his chance to get out and leave the others behind and meet up with Satoshi. Without another second to waste he sprinted to the door. He looked over his shoulder to make sure he was home free.

Unknowing that he bumped into a customer. He quickly said his sorry's and beg to pardon his clumsiness and got up as the customer held the door open for him. When he reach outside. Daisuke dashed down the sidewalk trying to get as much distance as he could form his work. Only to be stopped a few steps by Rob and Tom. Waiting for him.

"How did you guys get here? Didn't you go get ready?" The smaller man asked.

"Back door" Tom simply pointed out.

"We knew you would try to ditch us. Your too nice but you don't have to worry we'll stick by your side through thick and thin." Rob said as he brought Daisuke back to his chest.

"Rob if you keep hugging him like that and Satoshi finds out what would he think?"

Rob seeing the truth in theses words immediately let go of the little red head. I am fully and utterly faithfully devoted to my Stud muffin. Stop trying to temp me Daisuke"

He tiled his head not understanding how he was temping him. "Wha?"

"Stop!"

Tom burst out laughing.

Satoshi checked over the building once more just in case Dark was playing some game with him. His head was pounding. Far worse than any he had in years. The aspirin that Brenda had giving him where not working there charm. Seeing it was useless Satoshi left the building to go pick up Daisuke so they could start there search. When he reached over the hill he saw Daisuke Standing and talking with Tom. Along with Rob scooping the horizon for him. His head ache was just going to get worse.

As he reached them Rob stated "As I was waiting I was getting sexier and sexier" Tom rolled his eyes at this comment. While Daisuke gave him a weak smile as if saying he tired but failed. Satoshi sighed." Alright what are the chances of me getting rid of you two?

"No chance in hell" the two co-works said.

"Fine then this is what we will do you and Tom check the all the libraries and parks while me and Daisuke check his friends houses and his school."

"If I do will I get hugs and kiss of gratitude form you?" Rob asked.

Satoshi didn't have time for this who knows what problems Dark was causing "Yah sure whatever."

"What are we waiting for Tom lets go!" Rob cheered as he took a hold of his Boss's wrist and dragged him down the sidewalk. Once they where out of sight Daisuke turned to him "Do you really think Dark would go to the library?"

"Lucky for us this is not hell."

"What?"

"They said our chances of getting rid of them was no way in hell. But I just got rid of them."

"Oh! So where are we really going?"

"The only place he would go"

Dark sat in his seat with his legs prompted on the table in the library Pretending to read his book. He had forgotten his hat and needed a place where he could hide out for a few hours a place where not many people went too. The Library was the prefect choice. Well maybe not the prefect choice it was a bit on the slow side for Dark.

"_Turn the page Dark it's staring to get good" _Little Satoshi begged eagerly. Dark rolled his eyes and turned the page. He didn't know that his new tamer was such a bookworm. He could tell that he was really enjoying it. _"Thanks it's really been a long time since I've had time to do this." _

"**What do you mean?"**

"_I never have time to read for just the pleasure of reading I'm always so busy doing homework theater arts stuff and fixing and inviting new equipment "_

The last one on the list caught Dark's attention "**Equipment ?"**

"_What?" _Little Satoshi asked lamely.

"**What kind of Equipment are we talking about?"**

"_Uh…I think I should get back to the story."_

"**Aw not so fast it's ok you can tell me"**

Too late Little Satoshi was already lost back in the storyline. Why did he want to keep it a secret? What was he hiding for him. The curiosity was killing him to know. But he would wait to ask again when he couldn't tune him out.

Not interested in the book he began to think. His thoughts slowly lead to a certain secretary. Just thinking about her made his heart go faster.

"_That's so wrong." _

"**Weren't you reading?"**

"_She's like 34"_

"**So?" **

" _16 to 34 That's a big leap."_

"Hey I may look sixteen but I'm the oldest man you'll ever meet. I got to be at least 300 or something."

" _Oh god so you like a lecherous old man!"_

" **Wait no I'm not!" **

"_This is so wrong" _

"**Just read your book!"**

"_It's a bit hard to concentrate on now."_

* * *

Minwind: Where have I been? Well see I was only writing these fan fictions for my anime club contest. And when it ended I kind of stop writing it. But I thought of a another idea (for a totally different story which I'm thinking about posting up some time soon) But today I came home and I felt like writing so I did. And I might finish this story I might not or may I just slowly finish it lol Sorry if you where waiting a long time. 


	10. Macro

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Dark talking to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi talking to Dark_

**

* * *

Macro **

The club bustled with loud thumps and booms of the thundering deep base that, the music played form huge speakers hidden through out the building. This only made Satoshi's head feel like it was splitting. And there was no one to comfort him. Well other than the crowed of chatty women all trying to talk to him at the same time. Which only added to his frustration. He had lost Daisuke in the crowed looking for Dark. He didn't care if the thief was in the club or not. He needed to get Daisuke and get the hell out. He had just only came in and he was already being bombarded down by the constant glances and pick up lines. People offered to buy him a drink, women bumped into him 'accidentally' and people were getting far too close to him. He was in hell.

"…what do you think of this years season?" one of the girls said.

"What?" he asked.

" I said-"

" Oh I wasn't listening, pardon me" the blue hair man excused himself. He heard the girl behind him growled words like " Some nerve" and "What a ass" "I cant believe he just blew you off!" "Who dose he think he is?"

Satoshi just shrugged it off and continued to make his way to the main floor. He poked his head up from the crowd where he spotted his little red head who was being hounded by some women. They, form what it looked like where flirting with him and Daisuke was trying his hardest not to blush. This had happen with any one who gave him compliments. It was a bad habit Satoshi had tired to get him to break. But no such luck.

Satoshi quickly made his way over. When he did he over heard there conversation.

" I just love your hair such a interesting red." cooed a girl looking the same age as them. as she touch on of the spikes.

" I-uh th-thank you but have you se-seen a ma-" Daisuke struggled to ask

"Have you seen a man with purple hair?" Satoshi restated for him.

" Oh yah sure" the girl giggled never letting go of the smaller man's hair.

" Really!" Daisuke jumped a step back making the girl disconnect with his hair. "Can you show or tell us where he is?" the business owner asked as politely as he could but the night was wearing him down his resistance.

"Yep fallow me" winked the girl. They went across the dance floor over to the side where it was used more for drinking and socializing . It was a bit more crowed than other parts of the building. She lead them over to a table and on the countertop was a picture Dark in the newspaper. Now they both knew she was drunk and they where not expecting much but this was there fourth bar and they where growing tired and Satoshi couldn't help but think she did this just to piss them off. Daisuke smiled a fake smile and said "Oh no that's not it thanks for your help thought."

She blew a kiss towards him and walked off "Any time cutie."

He smaller man went beat red. While Satoshi's eyes burned with jealousy. Then it happen.

Someone one smacked the former commander's ass.

There was only so much a man could take. Satoshi spun around so fast any normal human being would of thought he just teleported down facing in that direction. He caught his offender by the shirt and glared at him ready to punch his lights out like a man with a gun his finger on the trigger. Satoshi could smell the foul stench of alcohol on each slurred word. "He-mannn I-I wuuz only playingaround"

He pulled the trigger. He knocked out the man with one fist to the stomach. He felt the drunken idiot slump in his arms. Satoshi let him go and he heavily hit the ground.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke awed in surprised as he stared wide eyed at the man on the floor.

People began to gather around and the word was passing on quickly about the little fight. Satoshi saw this could get out of hand and decided that was there cue to leave.

"_Aw would you look at that he gave her flowers" _Little Satoshi cooed as he read the last line of the page.

"**That bull he doesn't love her" **

"_Sure he dose he just said it"_

"**He's lying" **

"_What? No way"_

"**Yah way if he really loved her he would of kissed her but nooooo he gave her flowers that's the gesture off lets just be friends. See look she's crying" **

"_Those are tears of joy"_

"**Keep thinking that besides what's his face is better than that him" **

"_You mean Shin?" _

"**Hell no that wuss Why are even arguing about this? This book sucks anyways"**

"_I like it. I enjoy all the historical references it has." _

"**You are such a nerd" **

"_And?"_

Dark had no answer for that. So he let the conversion drop He turn the page.

Little Satoshi took up where he left off. _"She took the bundle of flowers and slapped them in his-"_

Look at this! Map your mind by Drake Smith I wonder what my mind would look like all mapped out?" squealed a man.

"**Gezz that dude is loud"**

Shut up Rob this is a Library!" hiss another man.

"_Rob?" _squeaked his tamer.

"**What what was that?" **Dark asked.

"_Run Dark Run!" Little Satoshi told him with the utmost urgency _

"**Wha? Why are you yelling?"**

"_Move your ass!"_

He said it with such voracity in his voice Dark jumped and drop the book he was holding and ran off to the history section of the library, as if it was a reflex. **"Why the hell are am I running?" **

" _Shh I can't hear!"_

"Aww he's not here Satoshi! Satoshi! Come out where ever you are! Let Sexy Rob find you so I an have kisses and hugs form Stud muffin!"

The thief could her a dull slap of a hard cover book hitting the other man. " Shh Rob if you keep this up where going to get kicked out."

The man lowered his voice " Ow that hurt Tom."

"Just come on"

Little Satoshi and Dark listen for many long moments of the other two men's footsteps. When they where reaching the history section. The little tamer whispered _"Dark move to the mystery section hurry!"_

"**Hey I don't take orders form anyone. Especially when your in the inside!" **

"_Is this really the time to be defending your ego!"_

He pair of feet step closer to there hiding place.

"**Well No" **

"_Then Go!" _

Dark saw that he was just trying to help him so he let a side this time. But he had to admit that he was very useful so far when ever he was awake. He could hold down his panic better than his father. Which helped in satiations like this. They where already like a team looking out for each other well Little Satoshi was the one looking out for him. Or may be he was just trying to save his own neck. That didn't matter right now. Dark ran to the picked out location in the mystery section. He felt his heart pump fast with the thrill of the game of hide and seek.

Then after more long silence moments the one named Rob called quietly

"Marco"

What the hell Dark thought Marco? Now he was calling for a guy named Marco? That made no since then again what where these too looking for anyways? Where they looking for Daisuke's son or the first Satoshi. Damn they needed to change there names to something different. And who was this Stud muffin? Through his heavy thinking an idea rang off in his head as his lips curled upward in a devious crooked smile **"Oh this could be fun." **

"_Dark?" _Little Satoshi asked suspiciously

Then the thief's lips formed the two syllables and added the soft hum of his vocal cords and said in a clear voice " Polo"

"Polo?" the man named Tom asked.

"Shush! Where playing a heat game now, Marco" Rob hushed him.

Are you kidding me you don't even know who your playing with! We don't have time for this!"

"Shh! if where lucky its Satoshi."

"I highly doubt th-"

Dark interrupted him. " Polo"

Rob inched closer to him.

"Marco"

"Polo" the phantom called as he moved to the next row of bookcases.

Rob picked up his pace " Marco"

"_Dark why are you playing this game you could get caught!" _

"**Do you who you are talking to? Just trust me we won't, plus this is fun."**

"_Maybe for you." _

"Polo" Dark called again.

The suspense was killing Rob he began to jog. " Marco"

Not wanting to lose the game Dark did the same " Polo"

Rob dashed down the aisle of mystery 'Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo"

Rob to continued to hunt Dark blindly leaving Tom behind while Dark kept alluding him easily.

It went on for a good another fifteen minuets. In till the game was about to coming to it's climax. Dark kept playing with his hunter in till he backed into the head librarian. He tripped over her as they both fell to ground " Pol-!"

The librarian began to yelled and sold the man" It was you! Making all that noise get out of here out!" She tired to get up but I was use she was under him. Dark scrambled as fast as he could in getting up he heard that Rob's foot steps where about to reach him. He need to get out now. Once he was steady on his feet he looked down at the librarian flashed her a quick wink along with a smirk and fled out of the building. The librarian sat there frozen in a dazed caught in his handsome good looks. When Rob came upon her she connected the looks with the name and breathed " The phantom thief.."

Rob stared to her here. " what?"

She turned to him blushing " The Phantom thief Dark just winked at me on his way out."

"What! Are you serious!"

She cupped her hands on the sides of her face and nodded yes.

"No way!" he yelled as he chase after him his trail. Just as Rob ran out the door Tom met up with the Liberian. Took one look at her then at Rob's back tearing into the night. He sighed then exasperated to himself. " Oh come on! Rob! Wait up!"

They where walking to there next target. Bar number five . Satoshi didn't know how much he could take of this. He press his fingers on the bridge of his noise while Daisuke took another bite out of Satoshi sandwich. After three hours of searching hey had grown hungry and there order got messed up so they ended up having one sandwich. Daisuke took notice of his gesture " Having a headache?"

"Yah but it's nothing to worry about."

" I see… so your worried for Dark too huh?"

He raised and eyebrow" What? No l rather die first. Beside why would I worry about that thief?"

"Aww come on Satoshi he living with us now you can't fight him forever. He's practically family."

"Watch me."

Daisuke chuckled as he rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder and yet found a way to keep walking. Satoshi took the last bite he wanted of there meal. He handed it off to Daisuke to finish it . When he did he threw it way in the nearest trash can having to drag Satoshi with him not wanting to unlink there arms. Satoshi smiled at his childish behavior he swear he acted more like a kid than his own son. The tired red head rested his eyes closed as they walked. Satoshi felt like doing the same but one of them had to keep sight n where they where going.

Just when they where two blocks away form bar number four. Satoshi spotted a tall man with dark purple hair there was no mistake it was Dark. He was running at top speed and kept looking over his shoulder. He didn't seem to noticed the couple right in front of him. Satoshi felt his blood boil just at the sight of him. He watched as the thief came ever so closer to him. Just as he was just about to pass them he took his free hand and garbed the teenager's collar. Keeping the man in place. The sudden movement made Daisuke stand up attentive and unlink there arms. Which Satoshi used to garb his other side of the collar. And glared at him in the eyes "Where the hell have you been Dark?"

The phantom smirked "Ah if it isn't creepy boy."

"Dark! I heard you ran off are you alright? We where worried sick!" Daisuke fretted.

Dark never took his eyes of Satoshi's fighting against his glare with his usual 'you got nothing on me' looks. " We? My, my you where worried about me Commander?"

He let go of the thief "You wish"

" Oh re-!"

"Stop fighting you guys." Daisuke said getting in between them. The red head took out Dark's hat and put it on him. "We can't have you exposed especially on a busy sidewalk like this."

"Thanks" Dark said as he tucked in his hair. " See creepy boy someone is thinking about the team."

"Dark stop aggravating Satoshi."

"Aw but its fun"

"I'll show you what's fun" Satoshi said though his clenched teeth.

"Hey stop fighting" wined Daisuke.

Just then Rob was coming over the hill running as fast his leg's could carry him. Tom was god knows where.

Dark froze up." He still running after me? I thought I shook him off!"

"What do you mean? Rob is chasing after you!"

"Well yah. "

"Satoshi! What do we do! He's coming and he's going to find out!" The former thief panicked

"Who's this Rob anyways?"

Satoshi knew what he had to do and damn he didn't want to. He sighed then instructed to Daisuke " Take Dark and run home I'll handled Rob."

"Are you sure?" the red head asked ignoring Dark's question.

"No but what choice do we have? Dark doesn't know his way to the house and you can't keep Rob preoccupied so that leaves me. So go I'll be home shortly after you now go."

Daisuke gave Satoshi a quick peck on the cheek and said in his ear "I owe you one."

"Yah a big one" he replied.

Daisuke smiled and ran after Dark taking the lead show him where to go. Not a second later Rob had caught up with Satoshi. He had no intent of stopping.

So he had to get his attention "Hey Rob."

Rob slowed down to stop "Hey Stud muffin! you know I would love to stay and chat but I'm a bit busy."

"You must be more than a bit busy that your passing up time to spend alone with me and at a time where I don't actually hate you."

Rob raised an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

"When do I joke?"

Rob thought this over. Then decided this was a far too rare occasion than meeting Dark beside he wasn't sure that it was Dark it could be some cheap imposer. The more he thought about it the more he convinced himself that what it was true. For god sake the imposter ran into the librarian! The real Dark was too sly and cool for that. "So did you find Satoshi?"

"Yes we did, Daisuke taking him home now."

" Why aren't you going home?"

" I was looking for you."

" Looking for me?" Rob chirped up.

"Yep"

Rob crept closer to him invading his personal space like always. " What for?" Satoshi could see he was getting his hopes up.

Then man with glasses took them off. "To tell you…" he drew his face close to Rob's and stared into his hazel eyes there face only had to be centimeters a part. Then lowered to a whispered "To tell you that…" Rob's eyes sparked and glittered as the anticipation was slowly was nipping away at him. Dieing to hear what he thought he already won.

Satoshi voice went back to normal volume and monotone " We found Satoshi so you can stop looking." with that he drew away and began walking his way home. Leaving Rob behind wide eyed and mouth open in heart broken aw. Just as he was out of sight he heard Rob whine loudly back "How can you be so mean and cold yet sexy at the same time!"

Then he was gone.

Shortly after Satoshi disappeared Tom caught up out of breath. As he was bent over hand on his knees huffing he asked. "Rob you finally stopped… Why?"

Rob turned to him his eyes still shining and a huge grin plaster on his face. " Something up Tom" without asking him Rob garbed Tom's wrist and dragged the tired man down the path that Satoshi had just walked. " Lets find out what it is!"

"What! Wait! Rob! What the hell?" Tom yelled at him as he couldn't make his legs stop running.

"Rob did all that?" Dark asked.

Daisuke nodded as he turn the key in it's hole and open the door to there home.

"He might just be more of a crazy baster than me."

"I would say he's got you beat."

"Hey I said might you don't know even know half of the stuff I've done" Dark said as he stepped in and rested his hat on the near by coat rack. Daisuke only laughed nervously at that comment while flashes of images crossed his mind. The red head took off his coat and hung it up. Then walked into the kitchen put on his apron reading 'Kiss the cook love the sexy beasts of Tom' Tom's" and began to cook dinner. Dark had fallowed him and sat down in Daisuke's seat at the kitchen table and clicked on the small Tv. There was a commercial for dove soap on. Dark wasn't really interested in watching the thing he just wanted it on so the house didn't stay quite. He began watching the news and every once in awhile helped Daisuke with some task.

Shortly after Daisuke set the rice to cook Satoshi came home and seated him self down in his chair.

"Oh your home! Your back much earlier than I thought it would take at least an hour for you to shake off Rob."

"Ah well we both know I couldn't handled that." Satoshi sighed as he pressed the bridge of nose once more tiring to rid the pain of his throbbing headache. His eyes where closed so it was quite a surprise when the aspen bottle smacked him in the face.

He snapped his eyes open glaring at the thrower.

"Dark! Why did you do that!" The cook exclaimed.

"What! I thought he was going to catch it!" the thief defended himself.

"How the hell could I have caught it if my eyes where closed."

"I sowar you where psychic"

Satoshi was about to say something but was interrupted as Dark turned up the tiny tv "Listen there talking about me angina!"

The anchor woman shifted her papers as she talked "For the third time this week the legendary phantom thief Dark has sent out another notice. It has be announced that the phantom thief is planning to steal 'The Lilly's eye.' at the- "

The news anchor as drowned out by Dark's roaring voice "The hell he is! I'll show that novice punk not to even try to impersonate the most famous thief in all the world!" Then he pointed to each one as he said there name appointing them " Daisuke make me something to go, Satoshi…go do what ever you do, and Wiz comes with me!"

"Wiz?" Daisuke asked.

"Yah you remember him small fury looks like a bunny."

"I know who he is Dark. What I don't know is what happen to him."

Satoshi looked around "It appears we lost him a while back ago I haven't seen him since the 7th chapter in the name Satoshi"

"You lost my wings Daisuke!" Dark was towering over him.

" No! I just I."

" You ,you just what?"

" _He just left him over at my grandmother's house." _

" Emiko has him?" Dark said forget that he not talking in his channel to just Little Satoshi.

"_Yep" _

"That's right he's at my mother's house " Daisuke trailed off.

* * *

Minwind: Yah I kinda lost wiz in my first fanfic lol when I was on the last chapter of the name Satoshi I was like oh no what the hell happen to wiz lol yah I bet you all forgot him too lol no I bet you all where like where the hell is wiz! ( angry mob)

P.s. Dose anybody else want to know what theses crazy things that Rob dose? (this is the third time I have mention it) I know I do lol


	11. Welcome to the club honey

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Dark talking to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi talking to Dark_

**

* * *

Welcome to the club honey**

" I don't want to go to your mother house." Satoshi sated.

"Then don't, me and Daisuke can go and you can stay here" Dark said a bit too eagerly.

"Yah Satoshi I'll be right back. You had a hard day you should just potato off in front of the teley." Daisuke told him.

Though as much as Satoshi wanted to. Something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him telling him he couldn't let Dark out of his sight. It had been like that all day. He couldn't explain it but he decided to listen to it. "I'm going. Wrap up something for Dark to eat I'll get the car ready." he walked out to the garage not taking his coat. Daisuke and Dark looked at each other then at the door that the man just left though. Daisuke pressed the wooden mixing spoon to his lips with a worry expression on his face while Dark raised an eye brow " You know Daisuke you should watch your cooking." The red head turned around seeing the stir fry was being to over cook. "Ah!"

Rob and Tom reached the Niwa and Hiwatari house hold about three minutes after the inhabitants left. The house was dark not a single light was left on. So it was clear to the both of them that they where not home or that they where asleep which was unlikely for it was only eight thirty. So there they stood outside on the front step of the house. Neither of them speaking until Tom broke the silence " So uh Rob what was all this something's up let fallow them to an empty house talk you where going on about?"

"Well I was expecting them to be home but no mater well just wait for them"

" Out side in the dark?"

" Of course not! In the house you dummy"

" Isn't that breaking and entry?"

" Well yes but it's ok they know us." Rob assured him as he tired the door handle. To there surprise the door was unlocked. "See they even left the door open for us"

"I don't think we should be doing this I mean Satoshi is an ex-police officer and police officers have guns."

"He wouldn't dare shoot us"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm sexy Rob you can't shoot Sexy Rob It's written in Hammurabi's code."

" Hey Rob"

"Yah?"

"I'm surprise you even know what that is. But just to let you know us the human race has move on passed the barbaric ways of Hammurabi's code."

The trio of men listen to the jingle of the older Niwa's house hold. They heard muffled calls coming form with in. " Dear could you get the door!"

"I can't my hands are full!"

"Oh dear! To-To please answer the door!"

"Kay!"

Seconds later the door flew open. "Hello!" then she saw who was at the door. " Oh my why isn't you two and Dark!"

The two other members, Daisuke's parents of the family heard this and rush over "Dark?"

Dark gave them his famous smirk. "Long time no see"

"Oh my god what are you doing here!" Emiko gaped.

"I need to pick someone up."

"Someone?"

"Your talking about Wiz aren't you?" Kosuke asked.

"Bingo"

"Look at us all standing in the door way like a couple of doufs (made up word) come in come in" Emiko ushered them inside. When she saw that Satoshi was with them her face harden a bit but then it melted in to a sweet smiled. It could be seen that she still was not use nor liked the idea of her only son hanging let a alone in love with the family nemeses but she knew that Daisuke loved him. So she put up with it and over the years she slowly come to like the boy. After she heard about Krad's disappearance she was able to accept him more. Now in stead of pure hate there was a small place tucked away in her heart that she saved for him. A very small spot.

They all filed in to the living room where they took a seat except for Towa who was off to fetch Wiz for them. There was a picture that they all took in the spring of last year hang on the wall. Daisuke's grandfather was standing next to Little Satoshi. It was the last picture taken before he died.

" It's so good to see you again!" Emiko said as she squeezed her son in a tight embrace he was beginning to lose air fast.

"Nice to see too Mom! I ca-"

Kosuke tapped her shoulder to get her attention " He can't breath dear."

She released him immediately "Oh sorry Daisuke it just been so long since you came over."

" I came over a month ago."

"Thirty days is long young man"

" What she means Daisuke is that she missed you" His father translated. Then he turned to Dark "So What are you doing here of all places and why now?"

"Well you see Dad" the former thief said for him. "Dark just came. Satoshi is his new tamer and it appears that the Dark that been on the television is an-"

"Imposter!" cut in Emiko " I knew it all the long! I mean the real Dark would never run into a wall or get caught in a net and I sowar that I saw that he had a wig that almost fell off a few times."

"_Idiot" _Little Satoshi sighed

"**Hmm?" **Dark raised an eyebrow.

"And his wings look a bit jerky as if they where made by hack of a mechanic"

"_Hey!" _

"**What are you so worked up about?"**

"_Nothing" _The boy scuffed.

Dark wasn't going to let him go that easily but decided to save it for later when it was just them. He jumped back into the conversion.

"You got to be kidding he ran into a wall?" Satoshi asked.

"Yep almost knocked him self out" Emiko confirmed.

" He trashing my name! I can't wait to get my hands on this punk and when I do he's going to wish he was never born!" Dark yelled.

"That's nice Dark but how is Satoshi holding up? When did it happen?" Kosuke asked.

Emiko rushed over to Dark and hugged him tightly "I know how it happen he found a cute girl he liked and his birthday was only just yesterday aww this is so wonderful so who's the lucky girl?"

"**Oh yah that's right you never did tell me who it is you like come on spill"**

Dark heard the burnet mumble under his breath. "Sorry can't hear you!"

"_I don't know" _the young tamer said.

"He says he doesn't know" Dark told Emiko.

"Doesn't know! How could you not know!" she exclaimed as she let go of the thief.

" I bet he's just shy Mom leave it alone" the redhead said trying to calm her.

" Like I could!" The mother stared but was interrupted by Towa.

" Here he is!" She announce presenting the small rabbit thing. Dark went over and smiled at the little fur ball "Hey bud where have you been hiding?"

"He was sleeping under Daisuke's old bed"

"Ah well we don't have time for sleeping come on time to go to work"

"Kyu? Wiz questioned.

"_I don't see how this is going to work."_

"**What do you mean?" **

"_I mean he's a rabbit how can he fly you around?" _

"**Oh you'll see." **

Dark checked the time and saw it was almost nine forty five. "Looks like we better step on it." He took the tiny bunny and walked outside where he place it on his shoulder and place his right hand over his head then with a flash of light the once rabbit thing was now a pair of jet black wings now latched onto the back of the phantom thief. "Well I'm off be sure to watch me be the stuffing out of the imposter"

"We will good luck Sweetie!"

"See yah" And with a powerful flap of his wings Dark was gone.

The ones left behind all stood there for a moment of silence. All wondering what would become of next.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Daisuke asked.

" Of course Daisuke you know that better than anyone" His mother assured him.

" There no threat of them in any harm I mean I'm not even on the force any more so it should be a piece of cake" Satoshi told him.

" Yah I guess your right I guess I'm just worried cause its my first time."

"Welcome to the club honey!" Emiko chirped. " Now lets all get some snacks and drinks"

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"Well aren't we going to party while we watch our Dark catch his imposter?"

" I thought we would go home and-"

"Don't be silly Satoshi what's the harm in a tiny get-together hmm?" Emiko turned and headed for the kitchen. "Come on Daisuke I can't make it all by myself! You can help me gossip about Little Satoshi as well"

The red head looked back at Satoshi asking him if it was ok when Satoshi sighed in defeat Daisuke ran off after his mother and Towa who where already getting started.

Kosuke and Satoshi went back to the living room staying out of the way of the little bees in the kitchen. They began a game of chess after the long awkward silence that was being created. Half way through the game the little works came bearing quickly made snacks. They all sat around the television as they heard the news anchor say "It looks just about time for The legendary phantom thief to arrive."


	12. You know just rip off his legs off

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Dark talking to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi talking to Dark_

**

* * *

You know just rip off his legs**

Dark ran down the many shadowed hallways. Scanning, searching for there " Imposter" he could here the faint high pitch constant beeping of the laser wire grid in the next room as he peaked in. No luck. Where was this kid? If searching for the kid would eat this much time he was going to have to abort and go after the 'The Lilly's eye' Dark pressed his back to the wall as he carefully watched the camera wave back and forth slowly, steady waiting for an intruder.

"_Dark maybe this isn't such a good idea" _

"**And how could it possibly be a bad idea?"**

"_Hmm let me see.. Oh I don't know we could get caught!" _

"**I'll let that slide for now cause you never heard of me and you don't know how good I really am you just sit back and relax newbie." **

"_Newbie!"_

"**Shush your loud" **Dark dashed passed the camera and unplugged it's feed. Then resumed his jogging down the last set of hallways to the notice's prize. He didn't know why when it came to thieving Little Satoshi would get so mad and defensive the kid made no sense it was probably Daisuke's morals rotting his brain.

"_Another reason this is not a good idea is that we don't even know who this kid is I mean he could be a ruthless killer once someone gets in his way."_

"**That's stupid if he was a killer he be a murder not a thief and didn't I tell you to shush?"**

Little Satoshi went silent seeing that his effort were useless. He retreated back the far depths of what he thought would be his mind though it could be Dark's as well considering they both now shared everything now. He prayed for Zack too keep it cool for once he didn't even want to think what Dark was going to do with him once he got his hands on him. Dark reached his appointed destination. He gazed his eyes on the 'Lilly's eye'

It was a beautifully cut broken piece of statute with the only part that had survived was the right eye. It was delicately carved white marble it's iris was deep, dark, rich cut sapphire. It glittered silently in the soft pale blue moon light. The eye lashes where big, smooth, and thick yet light like a lily's petal. Dark admired it's beauty for a moment. The achievement of art was boxed away from unwanted hands of the public and of thieves by a think layer of glass. Dark took out his glass gutter and began cutting out a hole for himself once he had finished the task he reached in side to take what was his.

"_Dark wait!" _

"**Hell no" **he brushed off the boy as he picked up the jewel.

Just as he had done so an alarm went off and the whole museum blinked red. While speaker wailed its warning.

"Damn weight sensor" the phantom cursed to himself.

The shouts of police resonated the hallways. Dark took this as a head's up to get going and raced down in the opposite direction.

During his getaway Dark couldn't help but think something was wrong. Something other than the museum knowing he was there. Dark stroked the art piece in his grasp as he turned the corner. Then he saw 'it' down the hallway where it intersected with another hallway was a glimpse of a boy. He was dressed in all black most people wouldn't of catch him in the dim light he carried a book bag with him thought he had heard about wings form Emiko he could not see any on him He noticed that his hair style was the exact shade, style, and length as his own. He disappeared as quick as he came. He felt Little Satoshi tense up at the sight of him.

"**Hey don't worry I won't mess him up too much."**

"_How much is that?"_

"**You know just rip off his legs" **

"_Dark!"_

Dark let out a chuckle as he race after the boy.

>>>>>>>>>

"We just go word that the alarm has been tripped the police are storming the museum now. Were certain that the phantom thief has arrived and is making his escape as we speak." the news reporter announced.

Mother and son clung to each other anticipation not knowing what would happen next only letting go when Emiko felt it was time for a cheer of encouragement for Dark. On either side of them was there spouses (I know that Daisuke and Satoshi can't get married but just go with it) Satoshi on the left next to Daisuke sipping on water while Kosuke on the right beside of Emiko nibbling on some cheese and crackers. Towa was on the edge of her seat next to Kosuke.

For some reason they all crammed to be on the same couch. Satoshi earlier had to offer to move on to the love seat to give them more room. But Emiko and Daisuke would not hear of it. And every time he would try to get up they would throw them self on him to keep him anchored.

"I'll be right back I need to use the restroom" he assured them.

"Oh well then hurry up you don't want to miss it!" Emiko

Satoshi excused himself. When he reached the restroom he turned the faset on cold and ran his hands in that small waterfall. Then took his dripping hands to his face trying to cool it. He was coming down with a cold he could feel it. It was probably cause by all the new stress that enter in his life. He couldn't wait to go back home and get some sleep. He looked at himself in the mirror bags had begun to form under his eyes.

He took off his glasses and rub his tired eyes with his wet fingers. Trying to clear his mind, boy did he wish it was the weekend already. Maybe he and Daisuke could go have a picnic or something in the park to calm his nerves. He would include Little Satoshi but he knew that he would be gone for most of the weekend due to theater arts if they could every get his body back. None the less it would be a perfect time for a nice quite outing in the park. Away from Dark. He heard the weather would be nice.

When Satoshi open his eyes back to his reflection He dried his face with a nearby towel and put his useless glasses back on and rejoined with the others just as Emiko was shrieking "Get him Dark! I know you can do it!"

>>>>>>>>

Dark had been stalking the boy form sometime now he kept truing this way and that running into dead end after dead end. He was lost. The Phantom thief was quite impressed that he could get so lost that the police didn't know where to find him. And he was making all kinds of mistakes like walking blindly into camera views. Sure Dark did that but the boy didn't even pose. Tired of waiting he pounced. He whipped up and round him making him stop still in his tracks. The boy looked up at the man with a exclamation "What the-"

Able to see the boy's face he saw that the Imposter's was a bit darker and was a bit softer than the real phantom thief's. When there eyes met Dark could see clearly that they where matching sets. The more he saw him the more infuriated he got he growled darkly "Who that hell are you?"

The boy was taken back by Dark's manner but he quickly change subject "Hey you're the one who set the alarm off!"

"So what if I was. Now answer my question!"

"What the hell where you thinking! Now where both going to get caught. And you ruined my whole plan!"

"Your plan! You didn't even know how to get to the room with the Lilly's eye."

"The Lilly's eye? I already have that."

"What?"

"Oh man you took my fake!" He pulled out the real eye and showed it to him "Listen rookie your obviously not cut out for this why don't you go home and let the pros take care of this…"

Dark's anger droned out his lecturing as it was reaching his boiling point. He was being told that he was the rookie! If there was one thing that Dark hated it was being looked down a upon which was one reasons he hated Satoshi so much. He felt his hand form a tightly knitted fist. On top of that he was out of practice he should of seen that weight sensor and the eye was a fake.

A lot of things where up side down for him. His new tamer had the same named after his old enemy, his old tamer was bi, his evil nemesis was living in the same house as him, his scarred maiden was a married woman, a very hot married woman, And some Imposter kid who been walking in circles lost was lecturing him on how to steal.

Dark needed a vacation.

Or a stress ball either one would work.

"So don't worry about anything I got it under controlled so you run home " the boy said as he tripped over Dark's deliberate placed leg. The fake smashed his face first in the museum tile floor. The real thief heard a muffled "Son of a-" from him. The boy got up glaring at Dark "What the hell was that for?"

"For this" Dark showed him the real eye that he switch with the boy in the confusion when he fell. The boy stare at him in aw wonder how he had got it. He shook his head out of his daze as he render the situation "Hey!" He reached for it. Only it to be held over his head. Like a little kid that was being bullied in on the play ground.

" No, no, no see I have to take this back with me."

The boy took a step back then quickly launched him self up and tackled Dark to ground.

They wrestled on the ground for control of the eye. Dark was surprised by this sudden gun hoe action and how strong the boy was. He could possibly over power the thief with his raw strength but Dark was quicker, more skilled and knew how to worm his way out of situations like these especially when I came to humans. Though there where some exceptions. Dark slipped out of another hold only to have his hand with the eye attacked being pried open Dark twisted his hand quickly and re-tracked it to him but in doing so he was punched in the eye by the boy. Dark shut his eyes from the pain as he kicked the boy in the ribs. The boy held his side as he rolled off of him .

Dark took this chance to quickly get up and jump out the nearest window. Calling Wiz to fly him home.

* * *

Minwind: This took me forever Damn Spanish and if any one cares I put more doodles on photo bucket 


	13. Oh come on can’t I just pop in one?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**

* * *

Oh come on can't I just pop in one?**

Tom and Rob stumbled around in the darken house searching for light switch.

"I think I got it-" Rob said as he trip over face first in a soft padding of cloth. Seconds later Tom turned on the light in the kitchen and poked his head out to ask " What was that Rob?"

"Murph mmmrh mmm"

"Rob your talking in sofa."

The man pushed himself up with a mighty gasp as if he where drowning " Excellent job Tom! Now on to plan B."

"Rob I told you this already I was going to help you find a light switch then I'm going home."

"You can't go now!"

"And why not?"

"Cause you have to help me scope the place out"

"Scope out? What there to scope out! We know what the place looks like we've only been here about hundred million times"

"Good point! But this is the Niwatari house hold after hours"

" We know what it looks like after ours"

"I don't!"

"What are you talking about Rob you where just over here to sleep over due to you broke my car which I might add is still gone."

" Oh yah don't worry about it Tom I'm sure it will come home when it gets hungry" Rob assured him as he got up and walked in the opposite and longer way to the kitchen.

"Where talking about a car here Rob" Tom said as he waited for Rob to meet him in his room. Tom raised an eyebrow when his co-work didn't show up with his more than enough estimated time. Then he heard off in the hallway " Hey Tom! Tom! Come here!"

Tom threw his hands up in surrender as he walked over to Rob's nagging voice. Rob was standing in front of a slightly open door. Rob beamed like a dog who brought back to newspaper for his master. "What Rob?"

"What door is this?"

"I think it's Satoshi's study why?"

"Have you ever wonder why he keeps it locked all the time?"

"Not really why?"

"I have! And look it's open! This is a one and a life time opportunity!"

"I really think we should close it and walk away"

"Where is your adventurer sprit man! didn't you hear me say this is the solution to the mystery of the century!"

"Yes I did and haven't you heard the saying something's are never meant to be discovered?"( For the real saying but that's the bases)

"No now lets go" Rob put his hand on the handled.

Tom pulled him back " I'm sure it's just some books the bills and maybe some valuables that he keeps locked up, Come on let's not open the Pandora's box ok?"

"Tom this is clearly too big to be a box." he pushed open the door.

The chestnut door swung open slowly revealing a wood base room. There was a grand desk with papers stacked neatly in columns. Next to them was a laptop already logged on and screening some financing software. There was a brass lamp on sitting on the corner of the desk. The only thing odd about the room which wasn't too odd was that the walls where all book shelves and on everyone of them where old, dusty, tattered leather bound books. Half of there titles worn away form age. Rob sat in the maroon leather chair spinning in it like a child. While Tom seeing no harm with a tiny peak walked over to the books pulled one randomly. "I wonder what he likes to read?"

"Hmm yah me too I mean he never talks about that stuff now dose he?"

Tom could only read some of the title out " H--------mily History"

"So he's into History huh?" Rob commented as he snooped in the drawers of the desk. When he got to the third one open he found a stack of Cd's which he took out and began to file through. They where labeled as fallowed _Dido: White Flag, Paul Simon: Graceland , Zp4, Zp3 Pictures, Finances, Agenda, Classical, Soft Rock vol 2, Mozart: Masterpieces, Enya: Paint the Sky With Stars, James Taylor: New Moon Shine, Cat Stevens: Tea for the Tillerman, Satoshi, Writings 3, Zp2, Zol Performance , Scripts, To Daisuke ,Research, Other, Writings 2, Dark, Black and white, Niwa, Hikari. Writings 1..._

When he was flipping through the Cd's he pulled out _Dark, To Daisuke, Pictures, Writings 1,2, and 3._ "Look Tom I found some Cd's!" Tom put the book back where he found it and came over to his friend. He saw what he selected from the pile. And sternly told him "No Rob"

"Oh come on can't I just pop in one?"

"No is No Rob"

Without warning The more curious man pop open the Cd driver and clicked in the disk.

"Rob!"

"It's just one he'll never know"

"I'm leaving"

Rob clutched his sleeve holding him in place pouting up. "Come on it's only one and it about Dark!"

Tom shook off the brunet's arm "Fine but after this I'm leaving all right?"

"Sure Sure" Rob ignoring him as he minimized the programs on the desktop and open the folder to the disk. Was divide in four folders _Headlines, Observations, Plans, Research._

He clicked on _Headlines _and list of images loaded up. They looked through them and joked about there childhood days and how they where glued to there TV sets and what they did just to get a glimpse of the phantom thief which was especially extravagant with Rob. They didn't have took at the headline due to they had and memorized It by heart. collected them. Rob led the cursor over _Plans_. And accentually tap the mouse touch pad and open it. There where Blueprints of Museum floors that where dirty with writing all over them. The bar workers saw lists of men that Satoshi had picked and diagrams of traps with scribbles of notes. There where even a sketch of woman's clothes and wig for a disguise he made for him self.

"He did all this at fourteen?" Rob asked

"That's what he said" Tom Answered

"Damn" Rob awed as he exit out to _Observations. _He open it and they read a progress letter written to a man called Commissioner Hiawatri.

"His dad was the Commissioner!"

"That explains a lot."

"Like what?"

"Like how a fourteen year old can be a commander"

"Oh"

They scrolled down to some notes that Satoshi had type up. But before they read Tom heard a faint slant click.

"Hey rob did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone at the door"

Rob turned back to the screen "Your just imagining things" Tom continued to listen for anymore moments not paying attention to the computer while his companion began to read.

_It seems that Dark's trigger is Miss Harada Riku. While Daius- _

Before Rob could read any more the front door open and they heard a man say

"Hmm The lights are on I guess there already home." Tom And Rob froze as they listen to the footsteps wander off to the kitchen "Hey Dai I got it Now we can -your not in here"

They heard the footsteps coming over to the study probably attracted to the lamp that was still on Rob jerked down under the desk and pulled in the chair so close to him that it hurt. While Tom slipped between the door and the wall. They heard the man walk into the room he quickly glance over and saw that no one was there Rob saw as clear as day that it was the man from the library. He caught him self before he made a noise. Tom watched the man through the slit of the door just above a hinge. The both held there breath as he walked in and leaned over the leather chair As he eyed the screen. " Hmmm reviewing about me Commander?" he asked to himself. After Another moment reading the screen he straighten up "You might even been able to catch me if it wasn't for Daisuke" he turned and walked out chuckling. Once they heard the teenager walk to Little Satoshi's room and close the door behind him. Did they dare to release there hands from there faces.

"Rob? Was that who I think it was?" whispered his partner in crime popping his head out form the door.

"I Think so" he whispered back as he crawled out of his hiding space.

"What's he doing in Daisuke's house? It seems He knows Daisuke pretty well he even calls him by his nick name! And what was this you could of catch me if it wasn't for Daisuke thing?

"I have no idea But like I said before something is defiantly up"

* * *

Minwind: Zol Performance is Satoshi's business name Zp for short 


	14. Trash bag?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

* * *

**Trash bag?**

Emiko squeezed her son as hard as she could soaking up the last few moments with him then let him on his way. They had waited for Dark to come back only to figure out he wasn't. Satoshi prayed that what Daisuke said was true that he just went back to there house. Satoshi couldn't take another hunt especially the way he was feeling. Daisuke led him to the car putting him on the passenger side which was rare. For almost all of the time Satoshi drove. Daisuke wasn't the best driver. It wasn't like he would kill them if he drove it was just he never got any practice. He was a public transportation kind of guy so knowing how to drive was just useless information stored in his brain. But he insisted so Satoshi didn't fight it for he really didn't want to drive.

"I think I could die at any minute" Satoshi stated as he push the back of his seat down so he could lay down.

"Don't say things like that Satoshi your just tired"

"And if I don't" he played

"Coffin or Uren?"

"What?"

"You said what happens if you don't so I asked you weather you wanted to be cremated or buried"

"That is so insensitive" Satoshi chuckled

"What it's an important question I have to respect your wishes" the red head teased

"Well I guess it is important" he played along

"So what will it be?"

"Well if where talking about my death lets go all out " he pause as if he was thinking of the most expensive funeral he could keeping Daisuke in suspense when they came to a red light he said "How about a trash bag you know those really nice scented ones?"

"Trash bag?" the other man giggled.

"I mean I can't have my decaying body smelling up the whole trash heap." ignoring his question

Daisuke seeing that the red was not turning green anytime soon and leaded over and kissed Satoshi on the lips which he happily accepted. For a second the pain in Satoshi's head had been lifted and he felt wonderfully warm and light but it was all too short lasted and it seemed that the pain he once had intensified double that it once was. Though Satoshi pushed it aside as his imagination and as the diver pulled away he said "Scented trash bag it is."

When the car parked onto the drive way Daisuke turned off the car while Satoshi studied the house for things weren't right about it. "I don't remembering leaving the lights on"

"See I told you Dark would be here!" laughed the diver as he got out of the car.

"I guess that makes some sense" Satoshi said to himself fallowing suite with his red head companion. They reached the door it was unlock.

"Did we Dark a key?" Satoshi said as he tested the lock making sure it wasn't broken.

"Nope but this is my fault I forgot to lock it before we left."

"Oh all right" They stepped.

What was Rob and Tom still doing in the Niwatari house they had no clue. They had been trying to escape for the last frothy five minutes. But every time they got close to any of the doors. Dark would come down the striates or walk by. Causing them to jump room to room in a never ending hide and seek game. At the present time Rob was in kitchen pantry while Tom was hiding in a corner behind a grandfather clock which was right by the front door. When it seemed that the thief was just settled down and it was there time to break for it. The front doorknob rattled and the door open. And they heard the owners of the home walk in.

"Dark?" asked a Daisuke.

Tom held his breath praying they would not see him. Damn Rob for getting him mixed up in his crazy plans. Dark popped his head at the top of the stairs his head only showing he had a spoon in his mouth

"Yo Dai!"

"See all is well Satoshi"

"You win" the blue headed man said taking off his coat.

"Now time for some well deserved rest" The red head said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yah you can say that again"

Dark came down form the up straits loft heading to the kitchen. Satoshi took one look at his face and asked "Having trouble getting back into the swing of things?"

Dark glared at him but didn't respond. The second he disappeared to the kitchen Tom heard "Woa! What happen to your face Dark!"

Tom watch Satoshi chuckle as he walked towards his study.

Rob watched through the crack of the door.

"It's nothing I couldn't handle." huffed the thief.

"Let me get you some ice" Daisuke said as he took out a plastic bag

"Thanks"

Daisuke gestured him to sit in the chair. As he open the freezer. When he heard Satoshi walked in and from what Rob could tell he was pissed. Daisuke not turning around still raking ice in to his plastic bag " Hey wait maybe I should use meat I heard that's what your spouse to use. Hey Satoshi do you think I should ice or meat? Cause I have meat we could use."

Satoshi ignored him as he asked his own question. "Dark what the hell where you doing in my study?"

"Exploring, by the way I didn't know you where such a fan of me you saved every news clipping.No the mention and page after page of notes on me. Watch out Daisuke I could steal the Commander here away at anytime."

"I could always give you another black eye" Satoshi threaten.

"Threaten all you want but you can't do a thing while I'm in this body, ah brings back memories doesn't it?"

Satoshi hands balled in fist and his glare became fiercer.

Rob watched the displayed and nothing was making sense this body? What was that suppose to mean? And if Satoshi was trying to caught dark for so long why was he housing him? What was that Daisuke said a few days ago? _"So Daisuke what did you ask for?"_

"_I asked to have Dark over for dinner."_

Was Dark being held here against his will? He never knew that Daisuke would ask something like this. To kidnap and hold captive a person. He couldn't believe how he had Satoshi warped around his finger. He had been able to get Satoshi to capture Dark and live in the same house with him even thought he seemed to hate him. And that whole body thing was he talking about Satoshi couldn't hurt him cause Daisuke didn't want him to. Due to he was the other lover and he didn't want his goods to be damage. The whole scenario had a demonic aura around it. Rob's whole perspective change about the loving couple with Satoshi being a poor love blind servant being pushed aside by the new man Dark and Daisuke an evil lord holding both the other men under his wing.

Daisuke walked over and place the bag of ice over Dark's eye gently. "Stop fighting you guys lets all just get some sle-" Daisuke stopped to listen.

"What is it Daisuke?"

" I swear I heard someone close the front door."

Rob knew with that Tom had escape leaving him behind to face being found along Damn you Tom you selfish only looking out for numero uno traitor.

"I don't think so man I would of heard if there was" Dark said as he took over the job of hold the ice bag.

"Yah where all just tired." Satoshi said as he poured him self a glass of water.

Then there was a loud crash form the other room. All three men jumped from the unexpected sound Satoshi dropped his glass. In the next second they dashed out of the room into the living room. The Window had been smashed through with a rock. Shattering glass everywhere. Dark rushed to the broken window and stuck his head out of it, while Satoshi ran to the front door Daisuke squatted on the floor and began picking up the pieces of the glass. During all this commotion Rob saw Tom in on the back porch thought the glass side doors gesturing him to get out now. He did as he was told he sunk out with anyone noticing. And joined Tom now running for there lives. When they where safely out of distance and back walk on the sidewalk. Rob asked "Tom did you throw the rock threw that rock?"

"Yes"

" Why?"

"I had to get you out some how I closed the door pretty loud hoping but not to loud I wanted them to think I was burglar so it would catch there attention but it didn't work so I decided to throw a rock that the window lightly but accidentally I broke the window."

"Wow Tom you stood by me! Now that comrade for yah" Rob chirped as he slug his arm around his neck

"What was I suppose to do leave you there alone?"

"Most people would like this one time-"

" I rather not know."

Fine I'll tell you tomorrow but you know time throwing a rock in the window your almost as crazy as me"

"I know it scares me too"

After all the glass had been cleaned Satoshi and Daisuke got ready for bed.  
"Wow today has been crazy huh" Daisuke said as he sunk down in the covers.

"Yah" Satoshi said after he drowned the last of his water and joined the red head. As turned off the light. The smaller man curled up next to Satoshi. resting his head on his shoulder. Satoshi took this opportunity and gave Daisuke a kiss on the forehead saying his good night in returned he felt the red head snuggled closer to him warping his arms around his left arm and hugging it. They both enjoyed there peaceful moment slowing falling a sleep. But just before they both feel slipped off the dreamland Daisuke said in a sleepily tone " Oh yah your flowers where lovely though I gave some to Rob he was feeling down today Hope you don't mind."

What flowers? Was the last thing Satoshi thought before sleep took him.

* * *

Miwnind: yah I know these last 2 chapters sucked but don't worry things will heat up in the next chapter I hope. lol 


	15. Zack?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Dark talking to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi talking to Dark_

**

* * *

Zack?**

Satoshi shot up in bed. His breath was short, his heart raced, his forehead was damp with sweat, his hands stung painfully where his short nails bit in to his skin, and His eyes where wide still catching flashes, glimpse, and fragments of his horrible dream. The more he tried to push it away the more it persisted to stay. His mind was betraying him. Which didn't help his constant throbbing of his head. Movement sent a jolt of tense fear in Satoshi. It melted when his mind told him that it was Daisuke. It had apparent that he woke the red head with his sudden movement. He heard Daisuke's sleepy voice ask "What time is it?"

He steadied his voice before he spoke "Too early for either one of us to even think of getting up"

Without opening his eyes once the smaller man asked "Then why are you up?"

"It's nothing I just had dream"

"Want to talk about it? I always found that after I talked about it I feel better."

Satoshi smiled slightly as his anxiety began to fade. "No it's all right I'm better now" he once again kissed Daisuke on the forehead before laying back down.

"Hey I should be confronting you not the other way around Satoshi" he giggled.

"Trust me this more than comforting for me than you know"

Daisuke hugged Satoshi's frame weakly as he was slowly falling back to sleep " Want me to sing you a chant to keep the bad dreams away? I use to do it all the time when Little Satoshi was little."

"Sure"

"Senso di soggiorno significate i sogni difettosi"

" Daisuke, I didn't know you knew Italian"

"Yah well there this guy at Tom Tom's and he specks twenty-three different languages not one of them is English. Interesting no? "

"Very now go to sleep"

"I'm already there" he drift off.

Satoshi listen to Daisuke's breathing become deep as he began to slip back into unconsciousness only to find himself right where he left off.

Dark woke with harsh early yellow sunlight attacking his eyes. "Ah!" he wheeled them shut again. Rolling out of bed. He took his right hand and gently caressed his black eye it pulsed with discomfort. He went over to the rest room to see how bad it was and he was not disappointed. It had swollen quite a bit. And the color was quite an unusual dark purple it matched well with his hair. He cursed at himself for being so careless as he washed his face and quickly bushed his hair, and dressed in some more of Satoshi's clothes. Which he stole form his closet last night before he got home. His tamer was still asleep and didn't see any need to wake him.He could smell and hear sounds of breakfast being made and quickly made his way down to meet with it. He passed by the broken window. It had been covered up with a trash bag and duck tape no one had any clue who threw the rock. When the walked into the kitchen he was greeted by the always happy Daisuke. He handed him a plate with a perfect meal waiting just for him. He immediately sat down and began to devour it.

"Wow Dark your eye looks really bad sure you'll be ok?" he said as he set down Satoshi's breakfast.

"Yah! don't worry about it" he defended heatedly .

Daisuke left it with that and went over and began flipping through the mail that had been piling over the last few days. As he studied a few and open other and scanned them over them he said "Oh yah go easy on Satoshi he had a rough night last night so be nice."

"Nope"

"Dark!" he whined.

"Fine Fine I'll think about it."

As if on cue Satoshi walked through the door frame fixing his tie. His eyes looked distant and weary not cold and sharp like usually. Daisuke was right he must have had a rough night. Dark watched as he sat down and began quietly eating his homemade meal. No one spoke a word in till Daisuke exclaimed "Oh look those pictures arrived Satoshi!"

He looked up at him "You mean the ones at the beach?"

"Yah"

"Lets see them" He gestured him over. The smaller man bounce over to him handling him most of the pictures while he kept one and walked over to Dark showing him the picture. "This is from our Sunday outing about a few months back we went Deep Sea's Shore it was so much fun. " This is Satoshi he pointed to a minny him with brown hair and eyes Dark guessed that it was his son not having seen him yet. Daisuke moved down the line "this is me and Satoshi" He was shocked to see the Commander laughing in it. Things had certainly change while he was gone. The father moved down to the last couple " This is Brenda Satoshi's sectary and her husband Doug"

It was handsome, tanned skinned, tall burnet, with hazel eyes man who had his arm warped around a gorgeous woman the same one he saw at Satoshi's work Though this time she was in a yellow bikini. Dark couldn't but transform.

"Dark!" Daisuke jumped back as his still sleeping son fell face forwarded right in to his half finished food. Satoshi quickly dropped the pictures and rushed over to his son's side but just as had reached him, Little Satoshi gasped awake and he pushed himself back in his chair coughing weakly. Trying to wipe away maple syrup away from his eyes and the bit and pieces of egg that stuck to his face. "What the heck"

Daisuke hugged his son tightly "Your back!"

The boy began coughing weakly again "Yah nice to see you too Dad but how did I get back?" he knew it was a dumb question he knew how and who.

"Satoshi talked as if his son was not there he was speak directly inside him "Dark she a bit out of your league and she's taken."

"**Kiss off Commander" **

"_He can't hear you"_

"**Trust me he can"**

Little Satoshi let it drop with that not really wanting to argue right at this point. He faced his attention on his father who let go of him and got him a wet towel. He took it gratefully. Wiping his sticky face clean. When he got to his right eye he gasped in pain that he felt.

"_Damn it Zack" he cursed in his mind not knowing that others could hear him. _

"**Zack?"**

"_What?"_

"**You just said Damn it Zack who's Zack?"**

"_Uh some guy at school I just remember something that he did its not really that big"_

"**Uh huh" **Dark suspiciously continued **" By the way you and me are going to have a long talk later." **

Little Satoshi swallowed hard trying to devise lies to tell Dark.

"Are you all right Satoshi?" his father asked him.

"Oh yah it's just hurts a bit that's all."

"Oh well you can stay home if you want"

" No no I don't want to get behind in my class work." that wasn't his real reason he had to get to Zack and tell him to stop thieving without Dark knowing.

"Well If you want too, do you want Satoshi to drive you over?"

" No no I don't want to bother If I hurry I can make it"

"But-"

The older Satoshi put a hand on the other man's shoulder " he'll be fine" he turned to his adopted son " you better get going you don't want to be late."

Little Satoshi got up went over took up his bag along with his lunch and said his goodbyes on his way out. Daisuke watched him go." Satoshi you think he'll survive?"

Satoshi sat back in his seat sipping his coffee " I'm sure he will."

" But I mean Dark can be so distancing and no doubt be teasing on his crush, Who is his crush anyways?"

"Hmm he never said"

" Well have to ask him when he gets back"

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready."

"Your probably right" Daisuke sat down in the chair next to Satoshi's "Now that I come to think of it there's a lot of stuff we don't know. Satoshi's crush, who threw that rock in the window, who this imposter is."

Satoshi stared at his coffee while he add to himself who keeps giving Daisuke gifts,

* * *

Minwind: I was meaning to make this longer than my normal 3 pages but I got side track on what you may ask well I was writing some little one shot it under the Name Satoshi chapter 23 woo you should check it out. Thanks for reading

Senso di soggiorno significate i sogni difettosi: means something like stay way you bad mean dreams I forgot what I wrote in the translator.


	16. Sure why don’t you want any?

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Dark talking to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi talking to Dark_

**

* * *

Sure why don't you want any?**

Little Satoshi reached the outer limits of his school. He was early today a whole half an hour early. He decided to go find Zack. Dark stayed pretty much quite. Once he got on the campus. He wasn't asleep. Little Satoshi figured that he was observing and watching like it was a movie. He entered the building only to find Travis his prime bully waiting for him. "Aye queer, looks like someone got to yous first what a shame."

Little Satoshi groaned. He never really understood why he called him queer but It wasn't his place to ask seeing that Travis bigger and stronger. "Hey Travis"

"You wasn't here yesterday you know what that means you get twice the beating today."

Little Satoshi did not feel up to having a beating right now. Which didn't happen to often seeing that Little Satoshi was faster and could usually slip out of his bullies grasps not to mention he had Zack, John, and Nat who looked out for him. So seeing his advantages he dropped his bag and ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the hallway. He easily evaded the other students while Travis rammed them over like a bulldozer.

"**You know you could always transform into me and I could take him out"**

" That would cause all kind of problems"

" **Yah your right it is such a hassle having all those lovely girls crowed around you and we wouldn't want any of there pretty little faces to be bruised." **

"That's not the reasons I was thinking off"

"**I think you lost him "**

"_Really?" _Little Satoshi looked over his shoulder Travis was no where insight. He sighed in relief not paying attention to the front which led him to bump into a fellow classmate. He took a wobbly step back to ready his balance as he quickly apologized "Sorry"

"No worries"

Little Satoshi thought the voice sounded familiar and looked up to see a beaming John and next him was Zack.

"Whoa! Satoshi what the hell happen to your face!" Zack exclaimed.

"I- Uh-um.."

"Was it Charlie? Daren? Steve? Travis?" Zack asked worried.

"Uh well you see what hap-"

Before he could finish. John took him up in his arms and hugged him tightly " Don't you worry about a thing little one where here now."

"John!" the smallest boy whined which was muffled due to his face was smushed in to his shirt.

"**Is every one gay around you?" **

"_No, John is straight he just an actor you know there more open about things than normal people" _

Dark thought about this for a second and saw truth in his words **"Your right, What about the other guy?"**

"_Once again no, that's Zack he craves woman interaction almost as much as you but too bad for him no girl wants him."_

"**Sad" **

"_yah.. Wait!"_

Before he could say anymore Travis appeared John saw him coming and put the smaller boy down and pushed him behind him. While Zack stepped up the other half of the shield.

"Hey Travis lovely weather where having no?" John greeted him.

"Get out of my way pretty boy"

" Oh flattery won't work my boy now turn around and just forget about the little punching bag."

Zack carked his knuckles loudly Travis saw that this battle was already won knowing that he couldn't not take on two guys and stuffed his hand in his pockets and walk away muttering some threat under his breath. When he was gone John and Zack turned around "Ah see Satoshi I told y- where he go?" John asked

"Good question"

"I didn't even hear him leave"

"Me either" Zack awed.

>>>>>>>>>

During the coarse of the day Daisuke noticed that Rob was avoiding him he never said Hi to him when he came in. When he was on break and came up to talk to him he would walk away. He gave him hateful side glances. Tom was acting weird himself he kept avoiding eye contact and keeping a distance form him. Joey was the only one who was normal.

"So how was your date Joey?"

"Great! The recipe you gave me really work. Did you ever find Satoshi?"

"Oh yah he's fine hey do you know what's up with Rob and Tom?"

"Yah I've noticed they been acting weird but there not like that to me, only to you. Did you do something that might upset them?"

"Not that I can remember but I had too I would say I'm sorry if I knew what it was."

Joey patted his shoulder "Don't worry I'll find out for you."

"Thanks Joey" As they resumed to small talk Rob was till explaining to Tom his info he got last night. " I'm telling you Tom, Daisuke is evil!"

"Rob how could he possible be evil he hardly never gets mad, he doesn't hold grudges which you should be grateful for, He never get jealous, He helps everyone, He shares, he get worried when anyone feels down, He's a hard worker. Rob he's one of the nicest people out there how can he possibly be evil?

"That's where he gets you it's all an act!"

"Rob go to work"

"He keeping Dark all locked up in his house!"

"Rob why don't you just forget last night"

"How can I forget! Dark was over at Daisuke's house and there was that weird note I only read half off and what was this whole you can't do anything to me while I'm in this body? And-"

"I thought you said it was cause Daisuke didn't want his man goods getting damaged."

"It's still in the running!"

"Look I'm sure you not going to let this drop right?"

"Not in till I find out what's going on."

Tom sighed "Fine I'll help you but only to prove that Daisuke is not some evil kidnapper. Cause if I leave you alone you going to just get your self in trouble at Daisuke expense. "

"Your wrong you know, but welcome abroad partner.!" Rob chirped

Tom turned to face Joey who just walked over " Hey Joey"

"Hey, umm why you guys are acting so weird to Daisuke?"

"Cause he's e-!"Rob was being to say but was muffed by Tom's hand over it.

"Oh we just thought he was really busy with work so we left him alone."

"Oh well that explains it all right well I'm off". He said as he picked up his tray of the meal he was spouse to deliver. Tom let go of his hand. "Tom! Why did you do that I was just stating the truth!"

"No you weren't you where spreading actuations you have no evidence yet. And stop aliening Daisuke you just making your self look suspicious

"Like you weren't?"

"Get to work!"

"Slave driver!" Rob pouted carrying his tray.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Satoshi eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep in his chair at some point. He had once again been pulled back into the same dream he had last night thought each time he closed his eyes the dream picked up where it left off continuing like a Tv show in a new season. Satoshi leaned back in his chair let out a deep breath trying to clam his nerves. It was just a dream he repeated over and over in his head. "Your awake" Brenda said as she walked in a pile of papers in her arms. "I didn't mean to dose off like that during your agenda."

" Naw it's fine it looked like you needed it. Did you have a rough night last night?"

" You don't even know the half of it."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Later, what do you have there?"

"Fax from Spectrum"

"All that?"

"Yep" she put half of it on the table and kept the other half for herself. " I'll look over this half while I'm flying over to Europe. Then we can go over it when I get back."

"Oh yah your going on vacation."

"Yep jut me and my Doug"

"Hope you have a good time."

" Oh you know I will" she sat down on his huge office desk. " Now you tell me what's wrong."

" Nothing"

" Come on."

"Just having a few bad dreams that's all"

" Really that's it?"

"Yes" He said taking his half of the papers and skimming over them " Oh and I think I'm coming down with a cold, and I had to deal with Rob last night, some one broke my window." He looked up" Oh and someone is giving Daisuke anonymous gifts and he thinks there from me."

"What! someone hitting on your Daisuke!"

"Yah and I have no clue who it could be. He even had the nerve to give him a card on Valentines day."

"He-It could be a chick for all we know. We should hope it's a chick seeing Daisuke is gay and wont look twice at a chick."

"No Daisuke is bi so even it was a woman- wait you think that Daisuke being won over by this person?"

"It's not likely but I'm keeping all doors open."

"I've been thinking the same thing."

"But I think he likes them cause he thinks there form you. If they where form some other shmoe he wouldn't even care."

"I hope that's case."

"Cheer up Satoshi I'm sure you find out who it is and beat the stuffing out of him and if it's a girl then verbally cripple her. In till then rest up you can't be getting sick just as I'm leaving who will run the company? You know we can't have Jake run it."

The edges of Satoshi's mouth curled slightly up in a small smile "Thanks Brenda"

>>>>>>>>>>

The bell rang for school to be out. Kids ran to there buses while upper classmen honked at each other in the student parking lot trying to escape. Little Satoshi walked to the auditorium he had been avoiding everyone today especially Zack he was till thinking of way to tell him with out Dark who was watching the whole time finding out. He didn't want to go to drama for the first time in his life just remembering what happen last time. His face went red just thinking about it. Dark found this very interesting **" So you going to tell me who your secret little crush is?" **

" _I told you I don't know" _

"**Come on you can stop playing dumb." **

" _No really I don't know" _

"**Fine be that way" **his alter ego said a bit put out. Which made the smaller boy feel guilty.

"_Dark you see on my birthday I was working in the auditorium, and the lights went out and-"_

"**And?"** Dark asked

"_And" _The boy was blushing as red as his father hair. Dark thought it was very amusing but the suspense was killing him.

"**Out with it man don't be shy." **

"_I-I-I was kissed" _

"**Really? So who was it?" **

"_I don't know who ever it was ran off before the lights came back on." _

"**Wow so forward sounds like my kind of girl."**

"_Dark" _the tamer whined.

"**Don't worry my little man I help you find her." **

"_You just doing this so you can make me transform aren't you?"_

"**You bet" **

As Little Satoshi reached the theater he spotted Zack he was at his locker packing up to go home. He thought this was good as time as any. "Hey Zack!"

He older boy saw him and stood up he didn't waste anytime as Little Satoshi walked over he began talking "Hey Satoshi where have you been all day? You just disappeared after that Travis incident and I have loads to tell you. Last night when I- ow!" Zack wheezed as Little Satoshi "accidentally" tripped and slammed into Zack's right side it hurt his friend so much that he was about to fall over the little burnet quickly recovered and helped his friend stand "I'm Sorry! I didn't know you where hurt!"

He waved it off and open his mouth to resume what he was saying but Little Satoshi beat him too it "I know all about your new _problem_ and I'm looking into it. In the mean time don't go to work for awhile all right?

"How do you know?"

"Natalie told me"

"Natalie?"

"Yah well I got to get going Zack" He ran off not wanting Dark to get suspicious.

Zack watched him go and when he was out of sight he looked down at the slip of paper he held as he said to himself " I never told Natalie. "

>>>>>>>

It was closing time for the restaurant part and Daisuke and Tom where the only ones left on shift Joey went home like usual While Rob left early. He never said a word to him all day. It made him extremely worried and upset if only if he knew. He walked to back of the room cleaning up the tables. On his last table there a tiny red box with a golden bow tied around it. An envelop was tucked under it in gold lettering simply read "Daisuke Niwa"

He took it and open it

_I would give you a million kisses  
for just one hug in return  
and I would sing you a thousand songs  
because for your touch I yearn _

I would paint you a million rainbows  
just to see you smile  
and I would paint you a thousand sunsets  
if you could wait a while

and if I could give you the moon and stars  
I would do that too  
because I know its worth it  
for a million kisses from you.

Daisuke forgot about his troubles of that day as he read and re-read the poem He found the poem a bit funny. He would have to tell Satoshi to stop sending gifts and pomes over. Well he did like all the attention but he didn't want Satoshi to think he had to make poems and buy gifts for him to love him.

The slipped the poem back where he found it and turned his attention to the box. He picked up the box and untied it and lifted the top off to reveal four pieces of expensive looking chocolate. Daisuke smiled to himself he loved sweet things. He diced to teart himself to one and save the rest later he pick up one of the chocolate and was about to bite into it when he smelled a faint hint of cocoanut. He pulled the candy way from his face and didn't smell it. Puzzled Daisuke broke his candy in half showing that there was indeed coconut in it. Put the candy back in it place and smelled the others they all had a faint hint of coconut. Which didn't make sense . He walked back to the front of the building where Tom was washing down the bar. "Hey Tom do you want this?" He asked handing him the box of candy "Only if you don't"

"I don't"

"Sure why don't you want any? They look good well other than the broken one."

"I can't I'm allergic to coconut."

"Really?"

"Yep so you can have them"

"Thanks heading out?"

"Yah, Hey you wouldn't know why Rob mad at me would you. I understand now that you weren't talking to me cause I was busy today but Rob would'nt even look at me."

"Its Rob, Daisuke he just like that I'm sure its nothing"

"Your probably right al; right well I better get going."

"Bye Daisuke"

"Bye"

We pushed the door open and began walking home the envelope in his hand.

* * *

Minwind: woo everybody got secrets well Joey doesn't but he's that cool That pomes was not mine (I don't write pomes) I found it on some website and it was written by Sarahleigh xXxXx


	17. Are you crazy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Dark talking to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi talking to Dark_

**

* * *

Are you crazy!**

Dark watched his new tamer tinker with lights and sound borders. He was called down form the catwalk numbers of times to do this and that. He was surprised that the boy moved with such grace and fluency with out any thief training. He was able to slip away form his friends earlier without a sound or noticed. He was also very fast and had good stamina his reflexes excellent by Dark's standers. He was also tricky He had been trying to cover something up ever since he got Dark but the thief had not been able to quite pin point it yet. It was like he was born to be a thief. Yet he had no training what so ever according to Daisuke. Which is what made Satoshi so interesting. He was also smart. He so far dodged or avoided every talk about his 'secret'. Dark knew that his friend Zack was about to blab something very importance but never got the chance. Due to Little Satoshi's ac he knew that the boy was hurt and hitting him would shut him up and what was all this talk about his new problem and what did I have to do with work? New boss? under pay? Or something more. The phantom thief could of always just break into the others thoughts. He had only done that with Daisuke and he had gotten permission to do so. Plus it made it all the more interesting.

As Little Satoshi passed by a group of girls her over heard "Oh yah didn't you hear Dark stealing the Wall Of Roses at the Southside Art museum tonight"

"Really! When?"

"At nine"

" My god I have to get home and watch-" Little Satoshi turned the corner. Another notice! Already? Didn't he just tell Zack not to work what was he thinking?

"**Oh yes rematch baby! and I'm all fired up come on Satoshi let get out of here and go steal some art!" **

"_What now?" _

"**Of course it almost nine!"**

"_No way we haven't even switch bodies yet!"_

"**That can be arranged" **Little Satoshi felt his body being to change.

"_Dark!"_

>>>>>>>>>>

Daisuke open the door and step in taking off his coat and shaking the snow off of it. Once the task was done he hung it up in the closet. He saw that the light was on in the kitchen and the TV was on in the up stairs loft. He heard noises of pots and pans being rattled around in the kitchen. He walked in to see Satoshi sipping orange juice reading the back of a can of chicken noodle soup not seeing that he was in the room. Satoshi put the can down and open the cupboard searching for what Daisuke guessed was a measuring cup. He didn't seem to find it and looked in the other cabinets. The glass of juice never leaving his lips. Daisuke smiled he was so funny the way he was searching. He knew he was never going to find and decided to end his suffering. "It's in the first drawer" Catching the blue head's attention he finally lowered his drink for the first time" I didn't I hear you come in"

"With all that noise I wouldn't blame you. Now how about I make you some soup." he said as he walked up and took Satoshi's hand and led him to his seat at the table. And made him sit down which didn't take much. Then got to work on making the meal.

"Thanks" the other man said.

"Coming down hard huh?"

"Yah I think I have to see a doctor."

"It's that bad?"

"Oh yah"

"Poor Satoshi" the red head pityed as he poured in the water and set the temperature for the soup to heat up. He turned around to see Satoshi who was back to drinking his drink it was almost gone. His eyes where closed as he drank As he watched the red head's mind kept going aback to the box of chocolate he had received that day. Surely Satoshi knew he was allergic to coconut. He had to know but didn't want to ask to raise suspicion. Then it hit him. He walked over to the pantry and pulled out a Snowball out of its box They where Little Satoshi's but he was sure that his son wouldn't mind he wasn't planning on eating it anyway. Satoshi asked still with his eyes closed as he finished his cup "What are you getting?"

"A snowball"

"Snowball hmm?" He said as he lead back in his chair trying to relax. Daisuke noisily open the plastic bag that held the snack. Satoshi thought over what the man said and open his eyes when something occurred to him. What he saw sent a jolt in his body. Just as Daisuke was about to take a bite of the treat Satoshi had gotten up and slapped it out of his hand. "Are you crazy!"

Daisuke shrank back not expecting such a angry response to his action he went on playing the fool " What?

"Are you blind? There's coconut all over it!"

Daisuke looked up at the towering man "So?"

Satoshi gave him a suspicious glare "If I recall correctly your deadly allergic to it"

"Oh really? How silly of me I must of forgot" He laughed weakling he saw that Satoshi was still mad. "I better check on the soup" he quickly added dropping his eyes down picking up the snowball and throwing it away.

>>>>>>>>>>

Zack was having quite the dilemma he looked at the noticed that Natalie had given him and the words that Little Satoshi said playing over and over in his head. Who should he go with? His best friend who was always looking out for him or go with Natalie and see if his rival would show up again. The more the thought of the guy the more it pissed him off he hated to lose and he lost big time and he wasn't even sure that Little Satoshi really knew about this new Dark. He never told Natalie so why would he say that? Did he come after him last night not thinking he couldn't handle it? Sure he knew he wasn't as good as him but he got the job done. It was Zack's one dream. Usually Little Satoshi was behind him all that way. But he had been acting weird lately he sowar that he was avoiding him. He would ask when they where out tomorrow. So there he was It was pride over safety and he looked at the clock it was eight o five and pride won. He secretly promised to Little Satoshi with mind waves that this would be his last one for a while.

>>>>>>>>>

"_Dark! I forbid you to do this!" _

"**Come on wuss what's the harm in a little fun!"**

"_This isn't fun!"_

"**Your starting to sound like your father" **

"_Did you ever listen to him?" _

"**No" **

"_Damn it Dark!" _

"**Now that's not like Daisuke that sounds a lot more like the Commander such a odd twist."**

"_Please Dark lets just go home and eat some ice cream or play some videogames." _

Wiz dropped the thief on the roof top. **"_That was a Daisuke comment It's like your switching back and forth between the two." _**

"_Would you just shut up about that!" _

"**But I find it so fascinating"**

"_Dark!" _

"**Shush now it's time for work". **

Little Satoshi saw that he had lost and quietly said _"Well you better hurry up Dad doesn't know I'm here and is expecting me home in a few minutes."_

"**Now that's what I want to hear." **

Dark open the roof door and quickly made his way down the steps. He adjusted his mask it was pain to have on. He insisted on it due his face was still in repair and it would let people know that there where now two Darks not just one. He would show them that he wasn't the fake. He made his way to where the 'Wall Of Roses' was being displayed. When he was kicked in back. Causing Dark to start falling face forward but he was quicker on the up take and did a hand stand over and spun around when he was on his feet to see his rival. "Fancying see you here"

"Shut up fake! This is my job!"

"Will see about that." Dark remarked as he charge at the boy. His fists lunched at his enemy's face but where blocked. The Fake dropped down and tired to trip the phantom thief which Dark evaded with ease with a simple jump to the side as he breath in the younger boy's ear "Too slow"

The enraged teen came back with a hard punch that was blocked. Dark hopped back

"This is all fun and all but I got too be getting home hate to keep the Mr.'s waiting."

The imposter was taken back with this "Shouldn't it be Miss waiting."

"Not in my case"

"_Dark shut up and get the painting" _whined the ever edgy Little Satoshi.

**"I'm On it" **

And with that he ran into the room . He saw that the boy just watch him run. Which he found peculiar. So he did know when it was time to give up. Dark felt wonderful he was finally back in his groove. And hadn't missed a beat yet.

He turned the corner. He ran pass many other beautiful art works one he spotted was a Hikari piece it took a lot of will power to stop him from snatching it off the wall. He would come back for that later. He passed into another room. He could see the Wall of Roses at the far end of it."

"_You do know Dark that he's going to get it first."_

"**What? You mean that imposter no way he didn't even run after me. And I'm faster than him." **

"_Not the point trust me he'll get it first."_

'**Yah sure" **he remarked sarcastically.

Just then he saw his new rival dash into the far view taking the painting off the wall and run off down a blind hallway.

"**What the hell!" **

"_Told you"_

"**How did you how did he what?" **He pushed his question aside for later and charged on.

He soon caught sight of the boy he had strapped some wings on his back and kicked open the window ready to jump.

"You think you can just fly out of here?"

"Yep hate to chat and run. See you later!" and jumped out.

Dark clutched his fist enraged. And barked for "Wiz!"

>>>>

It only took seconds before he was after the boy. He caught up with him and garbed a hold of the painting the Fake tired to shake him off causing him to weave and swerve. Little Satoshi watched in horror knowing the concluetion if things kept up.

"_Dark just let him have the painting!" _

"**Hell no it's a matter of pride!"**

"_His wings are going fail if you keep this up!" _

"**What?" **

"_**He'll fall to his death!"**_

"_Oh shit" _he let go as a reaction to this new news. He wanted the painting but he didn't want to kill a kid over it. He watched as the boy slowly got lower and lower in till he reached the ground and ran off in to the shaded alleyways of the city out of Dark's bird's eye view.

"_Let's just go home."_

"**Fine" **he said like kid who was declined his new toy. As he turned and head for home.

>>>>>>>>>

Satoshi finished his soup and Daisuke took it so he could clean up the mess. He could tell by how quite the other man was that, he was still afraid he was angry with him. Satoshi was never angry with him he was just worried. What was he thinking anyways? It was like he was committing suicide right in front of him. He knew he was allergic to coconut so why would he even think about eating a Snowball. It didn't make sense. He pushed the thoughts way he didn't want to think about things like that. His head was killing him and he didn't need it to become worse with questions he wouldn't get the answer too well not right now anyways. "Daisuke I'm not mad at you I was just worried." he tired to assure him

"Yes you are" The smaller man looked at him with big eyes it was so pitiful he couldn't but love him.

He smiled "Fine I'm mad how about you make it up to me and come upstairs and watch a movie with me."

Seeing that Satoshi was smiling Daisuke lighten up back to his normal self "All right!"

* * *

Minwind: yah I know this was a weird place to end the chapter but I wanted to post this tonight so there oh yah so the currant score is Dark: 1 and Zack: 1 woo tie! 


	18. Get out of my way Dark

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Dark talking to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi talking to Dark_

**

* * *

Get out of my way Dark**

Little Satoshi crept into this house without a sound not wanting his fathers to question him where he was. Dark switch back with him ands sulked in a small corner in his mind. Probably plotting the many ways that he would torture his rival. But he saw that there was no need for his stealth due to when he reached the up stairs loft the found his parents asleep on the couch the Tv on with the credits rolling. They where both laid out long ways with Daisuke using Satoshi's chest as a pillow while his non blood related father had his hands weaved under his head his left elbow resting on Daisuke's head. He thought about wakening them so they wouldn't be sore in the morning. But thought against it. He went off to his room and heard that Dark had finally fell asleep. Little Satoshi considered that he should work on his inventions and repairs for Zack just thinking about what happen that night gave him shivers. Zack could of died . What was he going to do? He could tell Dark and beg for mercy. Or just let things run there course. He soon found out he was too tired to be thinking about any of this. Get his body back form not being in control in so long was taxing

He walked over to his bed and let him self fall on it joining the rest of the house hold off to sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Satoshi was waken form his nightmares by a gentle sweet wind blowing on his face. He open his sleepily eyes to see Daisuke was the source of it. Seeing him awake he awed "Wow that only took eighty four"

Satoshi blinked trying to wake himself up but his low blood sugar was making it hard for him. "You blew on my face eighty four times?"

"Ok I lied it was really sixty seven."

"That's a whole seventeen more."

"Yah well I lost track after twenty tree"

"You really don't know the number do you"

" If your going to put it like that then no." He lead close and rubbed his nose with Satoshi's "But that doesn't matter cause It got you up and now it time to start the day!"

" What time is it?"

"Why the day is almost over its 6:30!"(am)

"You know Daisuke most people are still asleep at this time."

"Those lazy bums"

"There not bums there normal its not there fault that you cant seem to sleep for more than four hours. Which reminds why the did you wake me up?"

"Umm I got bored"

"You could of watch T.v."

"I did nothing is on"

Satoshi looked to the television it was on a info commercial for whiting your teeth it was on mute. He never did under stand why Daisuke watched TV most of time without sound (In the name Satoshi he watches the Tv with out sound all that time) Come to think of it his family all had very weird little habits Little Satoshi still ate ice cream with a fork. Satoshi sat up only to feel his neck aching. "I should of seen this coming."

"Sore?"

"Yah"

Daisuke got off of him." Well I can fix that"

"How so?" he said warping his arm around him trying to keep warmth.

"By getting those muscles working with a morning walk!"

"I'm going to have to pass"

" Why?"

"Its cold out side and I'm warm here"

"That's why Burlington invented coats"

Satoshi tired to explain " Daisuke Burlington didn't 'invented' coats"

"Yah they did you really can't those other stores coats, coats."

"Then what do I call them?"

"Jackets"

"Jackets and coats are the same thing"

"No there not!" the red head whined.

"Yes they are"

" If I say yes will you come with me?"

"No" he said he didn't mind going on a walk he was just playing with Daisuke for wakening him up so early not that he was having a great time sleeping.

"Please! you could wear really warm clothes and I'll stay really close to you so you can share my body heat and just think when we get back there will be hot chocolate waiting for us!"

"That is tempting"

"Yes it's so tempting that you can't but say yes" the younger man stated.

" I see your point all right I'll go if only for the hot chocolate."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Little Satoshi unlocked his box of secretes and pulled out his log he kept on Zack's jobs. and recorded down that last passed thefts and how he felt he scored on them. Dark was still a sleep and Little Satoshi took this time to work on his projects before he was awake. Speaking of Dark Little Satoshi wrote on side he wrote all about Dark. When he finished he tucked away the log and took out a small metal ball along with his blue prints. On the side was a green button which unfolded the little gadget open to him. He put on his glasses and picked up his screwdriver and began.

He had almost fixed all the bugs when he heard a sleepy **"Good morning"**

With lighting speed Little Satoshi pushed all his work back in to his box set the combination on the lock and pushed it under his bed. Dark was not all the way awake and only saw that he pushed something under his bed.

"_G-good morning !"_

"_What's for breakfast?"_

"_I don't know wait why do you care you cant taste it." _

"**That's where your wrong my friend I can taste, feel, hear, know, everything you do. Then again I can block them out."**

_Do you usually block them out?" _

"**Yep"**

"_Then why are you asking" _

"**Just curious I guess Do we have school today?"**

"_No today is Saturday. If we did we would very late it's ten" _

"**Sweet now what?"**

"Satoshi! Phone!" He heard his father calling up to him.

"Coming!" he called down. He took off his glasses and open the door.

"**Oh yah I been meaning to ask you how do you know who's who I mean Daisuke says Satoshi how do you know its you not the Commander? And when you say Dad how do they know which one you mean?" **

"_I don't know its just how it is can't really explain it but every now and then there confusion ." _he walked down the satires and took the phone gratefully form Daisuke.

"**I should hope so It would be creepy if there wasn't"**

He put the receiver to his ear " Hello?"

"Satoshi man where are you? Did you forget that we had plans today?"

Bells went off in his head " Oh no! I did forget I'm so sorry Zack where are you? I'll rush right over."

"Don't have to have a panic attack. I'm just messing with you I haven't left my house. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No"

"Me either meet me at the mall in Carielton and we grab a bite it's on me!" He hung up.

Little Satoshi turned off the phone and traveled to the kitchen to return it to it's cradle.

As he walked passed the living room he saw that his fathers where playing Resident Evil 4 Satoshi was playing and watching him play was Daisuke who was hugging Wiz as the small rabbit thing licked up the red head's luke warm hot chocolate. **"There playing video games" **Dark stared as if he didn't believe his eyes.

"_Yha it's a common thing for them."_

" **I can see Daisuke but I can't see the Commander as a video gaming type" **

"_He use to just watch us play while working on his laptop but Dad got him into it always asking for help"_

"**It just weird side for him" **

"_It's not like they play religiously like true gamers" _

When Little Satoshi went in to kitchen and place the phone in it's home his father asked him "Are you hungry Satoshi? I could cook you some breakfast real quick and there hot chocolate packs in the cup bored."  
"No Zack treating me to eat with him in Carielton"

"Ok be careful and dress warm it started snowing on our way back on our walk."

"Ok" the boy said as he walked over to put on his jacket then his light blue scarf as he was doing so he heard a very loud "Oh my god!"

Fallowed by a quite "What the"

He poked his head out the kitchen door as he put on his shoes too see what all the commotion was about. He saw on the TV screen that there character Leon was dead and the screen was red saying 'Your dead'

"Where the hell that bolder come form?" Satoshi asked no one I'm particular.

"We died!"

"When was our last saved spot?"

"Back in the village"

"Seriously?"

"Chec-"

That was the last he heard of his parents conversation as he stepped outside .

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tom had busyed himself with customers while Rob who was on break. He was eating M&M's but only ate the blue ones and when he came across a red one he would mush it with his thumb as he looked down on a piece of paper. He had write important clues and diagrams of the little info he had. Joey had came over and told him he like the pictures.

"Rob stop smushing M&M's on my counter please and stop obsessing over that piece of paper your lovers and getting jealous, besides your break is up" Tom informed him over his shoulder.

Rob folded the paper up and slid it in his back pocket." Of course they would be do you know why Tom?"

"I know Rob now get to Work"

"Oh come on stay it"

"No"

Say it"

Didn't I say get to work?"

"Fine I'll say it cause a I'm sexy Rob!" As he went back to work.

"You know I expected you to clean up your mess Rob!"

"But I have to work right now"

"Keeping the bar clean is part of your job":

"I'm not on bar duty right now" he sang as he went to his tables.

Tom scowled at him as he began to clean his mess while mumbling under his breath "Damn Rob I swear one of these days I'm going fire your ass"

Rob did his rounds and after working for two hours and his tables filled up back up he walked over to table eighteen where Phillip one of Tom Tom's the second's regulars sat. "Hey Sexy!"

Rob leaned down to talk to him better due to all the noise "Hey Honey buns haven't seen you around much"

"Yah been busy with you know Rick"

"What you got your self a man! Pushing me aside! I thought we had something!"

Phillip hooked his finger on Rob's collar also catching his necklace that he wore under his shirt. "No one could replace you Sexy" he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's what I thought! Now what will it-" Rob stood up with out warning which cause Phillip who still had a hold of his shirt/necklace pulled down on the necklace making it snap apart. Falling to the floor." Ack!" Rick let go leading over picking up the piece of jewelry. And hand it back to Rob "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok I can fix it so what will it be?"

"The usual"

"Come up love" Rob winked as he walked back to the bar. Where he threw him self on it and whined "Tooom! I need a paper clip or a safety pen anything!"

Tom who was whipping his hands on a towel asked "Why?"

" My necklace broke and its special! It from my first lover."

Tom looked in a drawer where he kept things like pen sticky notes just general office supplies he found a paper clip "Your first lover huh who was it?"

"Come to this of it I think it was you Tom."

Tom dropped his paper clip and glared at his employ and yelled "What! You have never been a lover of mine! Your not even in my list of poetical lovers! Your barley on my list for a friend!"

"Aww where friends!" Rob cooed as he hugged the man.

"Get off of me!" He shook off the other man and picked up the paper clip about to hand to Rob when the brunet said

"OH your right it wasn't you"

"Of corset not would remember if you where my lover-."

"It was your brother."

"What The hell! My brother is straight Rob!"

"Well he wasn't that night."

Tom glared at him as crazed bull looks at a bull fighter

>>>>>>>>>>>

Little Satoshi walked off the metro head towards the mall. He saw Zack waiting for him.

"Hey Zack"

"Hey man! Hungry?"

"Not really"

"Your never hungry but too bad cause the food is on me!"

They walked over to a little place and order a modest meal Then shortly after they met up with John who informed them that Nate, Jewel and Natalie couldn't not come. Jewel couldn't come due she had a date with her new boy friend while Natalie had lessons And Nate had work.

"What the heck this was suppose to be a party for Satoshi birthday how could they blow us off like that?" Zack complained.

"Sorry man" John apologized for his friends absents.

"It's ok I don't mind" Little Satoshi said.

"But we had plans to play hokey three on three" Zack whined

" Don't forget about the paint ball." John sang

"I'm sure we can work something out."

"Fine" Zack huffed

"We better get going" John told them.

They set off in mall towards the ice rink. They got there stakes and played against another set of boys who where there. John was right offense while Zack was left Little Satoshi was goalie. After a few round it turned out to be a tie zero to zero no one could get it in the goal when Little Satoshi was goalie and Zack and John really sucked at playing offense.

After that they deiced to laser tag instead of paint ball. Which they won the top scores every time. It was Zack's and Little Satoshi's field it was dark and you had to sneak around and pass enemies they had no idea how John was so doing well he was just a good shot they guessed. They took a break before see the movie and got some ice cream.

"Do you know how much sense this doesn't make who eats ice cream in the winter its even snowing out side" John went on.

"We do apparently besides this is Satoshi's day and he happens to like ice cream" Zack said.

"Plus John ice cream is so good it commands you to eat it any time of the year." The youngest boy said.

"Knowing my ice cream is commanding to do stuff dose not comfort me."

"John what do you have against ice cream anyways?"

Nothing I love it, It's just you know a bit weird" he said as he walked over to a news paper dispenser and bought him self a copy.

"You're a bit weird John" Zack commented.

John looked at the paper then back up "Oh yah did you hear about this?"

"About what?' his other two companions asked.

He dropped the news paper on the table on the front page was a picture of a surveillance video. Of two people dressed in black one had a mask on the head line read 'Two Darks'

"There Saying that there are two Darks now and there competing for the same art work."

"Woa!" Little Satoshi acted "So someone else wanted a piece of the pie."

" Yep do you think I should become a Dark that would be a sweet role to play I would make front pages "Add one more Three Darks?"

"No!" Zack and Little Satoshi exclaimed at the same time.

John was taken back by them "I was just kidding you guys. He check his watch "Oh you guys we better hurry up we don't want to late for the movie do we?"

They nodded in agreement and hurried to finished there ice cream quickly which lead to Zack getting a brain freeze.

The movie they decided to see was action. The lights turned down for the movie to start Dark tease **"Now don't get smooch while the movie playing."**

"_Why must you do this to me." _

"**Do you know what the defection of curse is?" **

The movie began and Dark retreated to back of Little Satoshi's mind watching not really caring about it. Minutes passed and the movie wore on it seem to Dark that his tamer was losing interest in movie which was expected the movie sucked. It was jumping form one thing to the other making no sense. Every now and then there was a exposition just for explosion sake. Dark began to make comments through out the rest of it that would cause the small boy to laugh in response.

Dark use to do this all the time with Daisuke. For the four years he had Dark. Daisuke could not watch a movie without commentary from Dark. He was glad that Little Satoshi didn't shut or push him away. He hated it when his pervious tamers would close off from him hardly talking with him just telling him it was time to change or leave them alone. Daisuke wasn't like that yah he complained and was sacred but he never cut off from him. It was good too see that Little Satoshi had picked that up about him. As the credits scrolled up his friends turned to the small boy. John on his left Zack on his right " Why where you laughing man That movie sucked." Zack asked.

" No reason." he lied .

After the movie the young boy and his friends got back on the train going home. As they waited for there stops the talked about how bad the movie was. John got off first then Zack. The rest of the way home Little Satoshi was be himself well almost He still had Dark. They where talking about how much they hated the main character in the movie and some how it turned into talk about last night.

"**Hey how did you know that kid was going to fall?" **

"_What kid?" _

"**The fake"**

" _You mean last night?"_

"**Yah how did you know he would of fell to his death?" **

"_Uh umm you see he was using gliders unlike your wins you can flap them you just ride the wind and with your fighting him in the air you where going to make his wings go under the necessary wind he needed to ride sending him crashing down."_

"**Oh all right… and how did you know he would get the painting before me?"**

"_Simple there was a shortcut to that in I just figure since he wasn't falling you he went that way." _

"**Why didn't you tell me about that at the time"**

"_Did you tell me to shush?"_

"**That did stop you in saying he would get it first."**

"_Point taken I don't know I thought you want to beat him all by yourself with no outside help."_

>>>>>>>>>>>

When Little Satoshi reached home he was greeted with Cake and presents he got a new tool set along with some engineering books that he really wanted He also received a few video games and movies. After he had open his gifts it was time to blow out his candles along with a real Happy birthday song not that pitiful attempt they gave him on Valentines day. After cake Daisuke fought with Wiz to stop eating the leftover cake as he tired to clean up while Little Satoshi tried out his games while Satoshi watched. Which was soon fallowed them all in the living room playing against each other. Hours later The family said goodnight to each other. The tiny burnet walked into his room and after getting ready for bed sunk in his sheets. And stared up at the ceiling.

"**I'm so bored" **

"_I'm sorry"_

Dark was quite for a moment **"Can I ask you a request?"**

"_Sure Dark what is it?" _

"**Well since you don't have a trigger that we know of yet and I have one it not fair for me to be cooped up In your body all day." **

" _What are you getting at?" _

" **I'm asking when you're a sleep if I can take over."**

"_Your not going to go clubbing are you?"_

"**No, no I might go flying but that's about it. I promise I won't steal or do anything that contacts with people. I just need to stretch my legs you know get out once and while"**

"_Will I feel tired in the morning?" _

"**Most likely but ill only go out if it's ok with you. If you got a test coming up or something I wont go out and it's not like I'm going out every night just every once and a while."**

Little Satoshi thought about this I must be pretty frustration not having his own body and having to ask someone if it was ok with it. He was only talking about flying around and he didn't see any harm in that.

"_Sure Dark but you don't have to ask me I understand well not really but I can see where you coming from. Are you planning going flying tonight?"_

" **If that's all right with you."**

"_I don't mind." _

"**Thanks"**

>>>>>>>>

Rob and Joey where working the late shift that night. They both worked tables close to each other So it was easy for them to chat.

"So yesterday I was talking to Tom" Rob began "And it was like Hey Tom he said Yah?

I said Hey Tom! He side Yah?" this time when Rob said 'Hey Tom' his voice grew in volume but when he said Tom's part it went back to his normal level.

"I said Hey Tom! He said yah" He was now yelling "I said HEY TOM! He said yah? I asked Hey man you want to go to the movies with me next Friday I heard that the new horror flick was good. And he said Hey Rob I said yah?" Rob began his cycle all over again grow louder each Hey.

"He said Hey Rob! I said yah? He said "Hey ROB! I said yha? He said no man I don't want to go."

Joey looked over his shoulder "That was a lovely story and all but why did you tell me?"

"Joey I'm hurt why wouldn't you want to know every detail of my life?"

"Is that why Tom punched you?"

"No that was something else want to hear about it?"

"Sure" Joey hesitantly said.

>>>>>>>>>

Agony was the only word that could describe what Satoshi was felling. The feeling was all too familiar. His skin burned with cold bitterness and his head felt like it was going to cark open. His back was being rip open form the inside. He warped his arms around him self as bit his lip to try redirect the pain some where else trying not to call out in pain but it didn't help. It just like in his nightmares though it was more real, much more real than any nightmare You could wake up form a bad dream but in reality there was no waking up. This couldn't be happing it was possible. He felt him self being to panic. No this couldn't be real it was impossible! He looked around and saw Daisuke sleeping soundly. The pain intensified if that was even possible He knew he had to get out of his house he had to get away before all was lost. Satoshi slowly painstaking sat up and got out of bed grabbing his shirt on the chair he left earlier that night (he's wearing pants) and rushed out.

Due too all the noise and moment Daisuke stirred in his sleep and woke slowly opening his eyes to an empty bed still very drowsy he looked around the room and saw Satoshi was gone yet his glasses where still on the nigh stand he figured he was getting water or something. And dropped his head back down on his pillow falling instantly back sleep.Without a another thought...

>>>>>>>>

Dark walked back up stairs glass of water in hand. He just came back form flying and was thirsty as well tired as he made his way down the hallway to his room he ran into Satoshi he was a hurry he could tell He couldn't but stop him in his tracks. Just to get on his nerves " Hey Commander it's a bit late for you to be walking around" The blue head man didn't response instead he tired to get around Dark but was blocked every time by the quick and agile phantom. Satoshi took a hold of his shirt and brought him close as hissed a dark, deadly, threat "Get out of my way Dark " the thief saw to his horror That when he said Dark Satoshi's eyes flashed from blue to gold. Dark just gaped at him as the man brushed passed him rushing down the stairs sliding on his on his shoes and ran out into the dark night.

* * *

Minwind: Oh and when you thought it couldn't get any worse. Lol oh yah I have posted up some more dooleds but not on photo bucket if you want to see go to the other link (the devaint art link) I've posted up there its in my srpace page thanks for reading you I love your reviwes. 


	19. This can’t be happening

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

**Krad talking to Satoshi **

_Satoshi talking to Krad_

**

* * *

This can't be happening**

Satoshi pressed his back against the tree trunk. Griping at his shoulders his neatly trimmed nails digging into skin. He tired to hold back the cries of pain that he was making. He bit his lip harder hoping it would spilt the burning sneering agony, as slowly painfully he was being ripped open struggling not to letting out his old inner demon. Normally he would of passed out from as much pain he was being faced with, but the hellish angle would not have any of that. He used his magic to keep him pain painstaking awake. So it wore on second after second ticking into minutes which turned into hours. After what seem an eternality to Satoshi the demon began to grow weak and was tired of playing with his mouse and finished his transformation trapping his host in there shared mind.

The now longed haired blond flexed his blood dripping wings out feeling the tug of unused muscles. It felt good to get out finally. He gave them a quick flick to shake off the remaining blood. To reveal his brilliantly white feathers. He also stretched his legs and arms then walked over to a bench. To rest up he was tired using quite a bit off magic to torture his tamer. He could tell his handy work was doing its job. His host was struggling trying not to pass out after such a switch he could tell he wanted answers and he wanted them now _"Krad!" _The curse ignored him. Once He took his seat he laid back his head hanging over the back of it the whole world was upside down too him. **"Well at least you didn't forget about me "**

"_Why are you here!" _

"**Why do you think?" **

"_Shut up Krad I don't have time for games just tell me!" _

"**I wouldn't be demanding anything right about now I'm not quite done with you just yet my pet old wounds run deep you know. Especially after our goodbye " **

"_What I did to you was what you deserved. You shouldn't be back." _

"**Well I guess you mess up you calculations on that one. You never thought that may be When ever Dark is born inside a Niwa child I must be released as well to the Hikari that of age, since you are the last one of our clan you get me twice. Lucky you."**

"_This can't be happening." _

Krad chuckled **_"Oh but it is my pet and this time you wont be able to get rid of me not without your book."_**

"_I'm dreaming"_

"**No use in lying to yourself you know as well as I this is no dream"**

"_You smug baster!" _

"**Come Come your telling me you didn't miss me at all?" **

"_Who would ever miss you" _

"**Now that hardly hurt you've have gone soft while I was away come to think of it, it should of took me three weeks to break through you but it only took me three days wonder what cause such a change?"**

Satoshi froze he didn't want Krad to find out Daisuke or about his son. There was no telling what Krad would do if he found out about them. The demon angel hated to lose and liked to keep what was his. If Krad found out that he and Daisuke where together and his son now housed Dark He would surely kill the both of them and Satoshi would be powerless to stop him, Satoshi had grown soft his defenses melted away long ago. He was no match to fight Krad. He was not able to lock him up like before. He was at Krad's mercy.

He quickly began building walls around his thoughts connecting him to the Niwas. The angle was quick to pick up on what he was trying to accomplish. **"What are you trying keeping from me my Satoshi?" **

The blue headed man blocked him out as he kept concentrating. He could feel Krad trying to break through his weak barriers. "**You know that your walls are no match for me I'll find out sooner or later." **

Satoshi was determined to never let that happen.

As his nightmare began to set in nicely into his reality. He knew then that he would have to rebuild, relearn, relive his old self. That meant closing off form everyone shutting him self up in layer after layer of ice. Let nothing become precious to him. Letting go of everything. Staying away form Daisuke ... He prayed to god he was strong enough for the task.

>>>>>>>

Daisuke woke up to an empty bed once again which was rare cause normally Daisuke always woke before Satoshi. Well expect on his birthday. On his birthday the two Satoshis would wake early and make him breakfast in bed. But today wasn't his birthday and he hadn't done anything that would earn a nice surprise as breakfast in bed. Well he did clear that level in Resident Evil but that probably wasn't good enough for the prize. He got up and changed and walked down stairs looking for his missing partner.

He checked over the whole house and the bluenet was no where insight when he went to the front door to see what the weather was like. He noticed that Satoshi's shoes where gone. Maybe he went on a walk. Daisuke thought to himself. But he saw that his coat was still on the rack by the door and he knew how much Satoshi hated being cold. He walked into the kitchen towards the garage Maybe he had to drop off some papers at work. But he was wrong again seeing that the car was still there. This truly puzzled him not to mention worry him.

Did he go take a walk without his coat? What if he got sick? Wait he was already not feeling well! Why was he walking around in cold? What if he collapsed from the fever. Did he even have a fever? Why didn't he check! The only thing he knew was that he was having head aces what if it really was something worse like a tumor! Daisuke took a deep breath he was letting himself get carried away. He knew better than to question something like that he was sure that Satoshi left for a good reason. He knew he should believe it but something didn't sit well with him like something was wrong. Daisuke quickly went to work on breakfast he needed to keep himself busy so that his mind wouldn't wander on those thoughts and he was sure that when ever Satoshi came back he would surely need a nice hot meal waiting for him to warm him up.

>>>>>>

It was warm and soft not to mention it smelled good. Satoshi didn't open his eyes but he was awake he was too scared that if he open his eyes he would find out it was all a lie. He laid there in the bed. He rubbed the left side of his face into the cotton covered feathered pillow trying to trick himself back to sleep. He was perfectly content he could lay there all day. It was peaceful Maybe last night was all a dream maybe Krad never did come back maybe his stress was just making his dreams so real. He heard the soft breathing to his right and noticed that he had his arms warped around Daisuke So it was all a dream. He pulled the red head closer to him and gave him a kiss on the neck murmuring a very groggy "Good mooring" Just as he did it he noticed something very wrong He always slept on the right side and Daisuke slept on the left also the person in his arms was not wearing a shirt and Daisuke wore some type of night ware to bed weather it be pajamas or a old t- shirt with sweat pants. The man he was hold was also taller and bigger in shape.

The shock hit him causing a reflex let go and push who ever he was holding clamoring to get up demanding his eyes to snap open as he fought with his low blood sugar. During the process he almost fell off the bed but successfully stayed on while the other man however was not so lucky.

" So you like to play hard to get huh?"

That couldn't be.

" I mean if I've have know you liked to play hard ball I would of tried harder."

No this wasn't happening.

The man shuffled and began to straighten up.

No it couldn't be why would god torture him to make him wake form one nightmare to the next.

"By the way good morning to you too." Rob's head popped up over the bed he had a huge grin on his face and one eye winking at him.

Satoshi stared at him his eyes unfocused. He had crashed like a hard drive in a computer. His mind repeating over and over no, no, no!

Rob crawled back on and lifted Satoshi's chin " See you can't but fall for me I see the longing in your eyes just say the word Stud muffin and I'm yours! But then again you did give me the nicest kiss So its like an invention I'll right Stud muffin I accept!"

Satoshi snapped out off his trance and jerk his head to the side and put on his glare. "What the hell am I doing here?"

" Now that's no way to talk to your future lover who took you in while you where bleeding slowly dieing in the cold."

"What?" He quickly touched his back. He could feel the bandages warped around his chest. And the pain finally kicked in it wasn't really hard to bear it was only a dull throbbing it was nothing compared to last night. So it wasn't a dream. Krad was back Satoshi didn't sense him he was probably still sleeping somewhere deep in his mind.

"If only I didn't take pity on injured guys especially the hot ones."

Was he talking to him self?

" Want some breakfast?" he asked Satoshi.

" No"

" I'll go make some!"

Rob got up which made Satoshi now just realizing that Rob was only wearing a pair of black boxers. He rolled his eyes away as he called after the man. "Rob for god sake put on some clothes"

He heard him respond while pulling out some pans to cook with he also heard the radio playing softly in the other room. "Sexy Rob doesn't need them my friend plus I have to ware clothes all day when dose my skin to breath, when! It has needs Stud muffin needs!

Besides I have to look my sexist for you I mean now considering where lovers and all.

An if I had it my way you would be this way too but nooo Joey said you would be warmer in pajamas. You know he always ruining my fun. Like this one time…"

Satoshi tuned him out not caring what he was ranting about. He did have to thank Joey later for not letting him wake up naked with Rob in the same bed he didn't know what he would of done if that were to happen. He touched the soft warm fabric. It fitted him perfectly. "Hey Rob are these your clothes am I wearing?"

"Didn't I just get done saying I sleep in the nude."

"Then who's are these?"

"Tom's"

Tom's? "Why are Tom's night clothes at your house?"

"I stole them"

"Why?"

"Too make him mad"

"I'll ask again why?"

"….You know I don't remember anymore but I'm sure there was a good reason for it I also stole his lighter half of his DVD collection his book, three of his light bulbs, His laptop, the he was reading and oh yah his TV. Say Stud muffin want to watch the Notebook I heard it was good!" he sang the last phrase.

Satoshi cover his face with his hand as he fell back on the bed. He felt the protest of his back when it touched the mattress. But it quickly dissolved back to its light throbbing. His body was heavy he could of swear he would never be able to get up again. He listen to soft murmur of Rob talking to himself. How did Tom put up with that man? His thoughts about that matter where interrupted when he heard " Oh that's my song!" form the other room and heard the increased in volume lyrics to 'I'm to sexy'. It was so loud the base shook the walls. Satoshi cringed at the harsh tones and beats so early in the morning. How can anyone put up with him!

He took a few deep breaths trying not to get his anger up fearing he might wake Krad he was worried enough that the noise didn't wake him up. Then again it was only Rob and it wouldn't be so bad if Krad did kill him. He pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose . He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that. During the middle of the song Rob came marching in with two plates with toast some sliced fruit and a cinnamon roll. He was also balancing a cup of orange juice on the side on each plate along with a jar of strawberry jam on his head. Satoshi had to say he was impressed. He watched lazily as Rob set down the plates on the nightstands that framed on both sides of his bed. His on the right Satoshi's on the left. He saw that Satoshi made no indication of moving and just stood over him watching.

"Take a picture it last longer" the business man sated.

But instead of that Rob crawled on top of Satoshi straddling his hips. His hands on each side of his shoulders. Satoshi death glared him saying " Get the hell off. " Rob disregarded it and leaded his head forward. Bring it down to bluenet's face. Satoshi would of pushed off the man early but found out that his body was still too heavy and not fully awake due to low blood presser and when he pushed off Rob earlier he used what little of strength he had. Then just as there lips where about to touch. Rob quickly change course and rubbed cheek to cheek whining " If I wasn't so concern about your physical health I would take you right here right now."

"Rob if I wasn't in this state of physical health I wouldn't even be with in twenty feet of you"

The brunet brought his head back up. And looked down at Satoshi and sighed "Your right so maybe I should just take advantage of you."

"I would kick your ass"

"I would love you to kiss my ass"

"I said kick"  
"I like my version"

Satoshi felt his anger getting the better of him. "Get-"

"Rob you son of bitch!" It was Tom voice in the other room yelling over the blasting music. He stormed over the to stereo and turned it off but continued yelling "You've got some nerve stealing my T.V! How am I suppose to watch trading spaces now!" He stomped his way to the door as he walked in he yelled once more "Rob! Answer me!" then he saw the scene before him he was quite taken back "Satoshi?"

Rob rolled off Satoshi and picked up a pair of jeans laying on the ground. "Tom! Look what you did! My god man I swear your jealous about me always walking in my apartment with out knocking. Walking in on my special love moments. And with Stud muffin!"

"Why are you here?" Tom asked Satoshi ignoring Rob.

"I just woke up here"

"What?"

Rob jumped off the bed after he finished putting on his pants and garb he older man by the arm pulling outside the room "I need to get some groceries come with me Tom and Stud muffin make sure you eat your lovely made breakfast and be a good little boy in till I come back!"

Satoshi listen to Tom ask dumbfound as he prepared to leave. "You made breakfast? Since when do you cook?

"Since Stud muffin was hungry for some!

"Rob don't you need a shirt?"

"No"

"I am not going out with you in public with out a shirt plus its like ten degrees"

'Fine! Here we go!"

"You just took that off the ground"

"And?"

"Your sick" the door shut leaving Satoshi alone in Rob's apartment.

He sat there a while just staring at the ceiling. His mind blank. Letting the silence of the home without its loud master wash over him. He always did enjoy silence. Soon he felt his body being to wake up. And deiced to eat the breakfast that man made him. So he managed to pull himself up resting his back on the wooden headboard. Its cool smooth surface chilled yet smoothed his burning pain. He looked over at his plate he wasn't hungry and he didn't see the use in eating anyways he had Krad angina with no way of getting rid of him other than suicide which was looking better and better by the second. He smiled a small smile it was funny how much his altitude could change In just a few hours with just on event a past he could not seem to lose. How easily he was willing to give up. He took up a piece of plain toast it was no longer warm but he didn't care. He picked up the butter knife and reached for the jam. It was Raspberry Daisuke's favorite. It was sweet and had flavor. It's deep rich red color always remained him of his hair and eyes.

Daisuke…

He let his hand drop and turned away taking a bite out of his cold, dry, white piece of toast…

* * *

Minwind: Where the hell have I've been when I left you guys at one of the biggest cliffs in this story? Well Newfairy challenged me to a Short story contest and had to just do it my ego was at stake p.s. I won! Then I had finals then I went out of town for while and now I'm here. Oh yah when I was walking to school with a friend of mine I was talking to her about my fic and she said I should make Krad fall for Rob…. Let me say that angina Krad in love with Rob I died laughing. P.s.s I like the ending of this chapter. 


	20. Yah but Zack I finally found one

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

**Krad talking to Satoshi **

_Satoshi talking to Krad_

**Dark talk to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi to Dark_

**

* * *

Yah but Zack I finally found one**

The phone rang. And a very sleepy dark haired boy felt around for it. On the forth ring he picked up "Hello?"

"Zack it's Natalie"

"Hey Natalie do you know what time it is?"

"Yah its 11:15 you sleep in too late anyways I'm just here to tell you that your stealing 'Scarlet Gloves' tonight at nine."

"What!" Zack jumped up and held the phone close to him. "Natalie! Your going to work me to death!"

"Oh you wuss I didn't make you steal last night did I?

"You better of not by the way where you we had plans!"

" Researching on what you should steal tonight."

"What! You ditch Satoshi's birthday party thing for work!"

"Yep its more importance and you know it."

"Your cold Natalie so very cold. And besides I can't steal tonight promised not to steal for awhile Satoshi told me not too! He said that he's looking into it and told me to lie low"

"How can he look up on if there nothing there Zack we need to make this come out of hiding. So your going to steal tonight and your going to try getting some information out of him for Satoshi."

Zack saw where her logic was and he guessed if he if he was helping receive some useful info for Little Satoshi. He could break his promise to his friend. It was in his best intensions. "Alright I'll do it. But what if he doesn't come? I mean this is a lot of stealing he might just skip out this turn."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't I'm just rambling"

" Well stop besides there's no way he would back out."

"Why not I can be intimating. If I want! I won last time didn't I?"

"Yah but Zack I finally found one."

"Found one what?"

"The piece of art that your stealing tonight was painted by a Hikari."

>>>>>>>>>>

Rob and Tom walked down food ails while Rob picked out this and that dropping them into the basket that Tom carried. " Rob what are we doing here? I know you have enough food in your house due to Joey always does your shopping for you. By the way why dose he do your shopping for you?"

"Cause he loves me un-like somebody" the burnet glanced at Tom.

"Pity and love are two different things. I bet he sees you as a pet"

"Yah a sexy pet"  
"No I was thinking more like a dog."

"A sexy dog?"

"No sexy anything! Your an old dieing dog."

"Saying I'm look at you!"

"What are we doing here Rob!" Tom yelled over Robs comments about his age.

"Get food man I told you already. Oh and to discuss my newest info. On the Stud muffin is a love victim Dark is still sexy after eighteen years and Daisuke is evil case.

"Dose the name have to be so long? Cant we just say case two or one."

"No way Tom! could initial it if you want but that all I'm settling for. Anyways yesterday I and Joey and me where walking to his car we found Stud muffin laying out cold on the ground with no jacket his shirt was all bloody soaked and ripped up."

"My god did you take him to the hospital?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know we just didn't besides Joey told me that most of the blood was died up so his wounds where healing He said that we needed to get him side a warm house and took him to my place."

" Why not back over to Daisuke's I bet he worried sick did you call him?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I bet you ten dollars it was Daisuke who did this!"

"Rob not this again" sighed Tom.

"What not again? I'm telling you To, Daisuke is evil and I bet he and Stud muffin got in an argument and Daisuke got mad and stabbed him twice in the back out in cold blood!"

"That's the dumbest thing I heard you say today besides Daisuke not strong enough to do that Satoshi could defiantly over power him."

"Maybe Stud muffin let him maybe it was some kind guilt trip thing!"

"What? That doesn't even make sense"

"Fine he got Dark want to do it"

"Rob stop turning Daisuke evil your just jealous but I do have to agree with you with the is kinda of weird about what you said. And he has told you anything?"

" I was working on that when _somebody_ walked in on me!"

"That didn't look like asking questions of any kind other than who was going to be top."

"I was working up to it!"

"Sure"

" I don't worry I'll ask him when we get back. Oh look mango salsa!"

Tom gagged. "Gross"

>>>>>>>>>

Little Satoshi woke tired which he figured had to be some kind of an oxymoron after sleeping. But he knew the cause. Dark was asleep in the back of his mind. Which comforted the teen. For when he slept he could work behind his back. He decided to call Zack but he knew it was too early to call him. He prayed that Dark would stay sleeping for most of the day. It was so much work hiding things from your so called other half when he was always watching and living in the same body as you. treating to read your thoughts. It would be so much easier if he just told Dark. But then he would kill Zack at school at some point. And he didn't want his best friend to die. He smelled breakfast being cooked and found out he was hungry and walked down. His father was cooking alone. Which was weird due too Little Satoshi was usually the last to get up. "Hey Dad"

The redhead looked over his shoulder "Oh hey Satoshi."

"Where's Dad?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing his shoes are gone but he didn't take his coat or his car. I hope he doesn't get cold It's going to snow again soon.

"Maybe he's with someone and took there car?"

"Oh that make scenes" his father went back to his cooking. He could tell his theory didn't give him much comfort due to how quite he was being. Usually he would ask how his day went yesterday. Yet he just cooked in silence. Little Satoshi walked over to his seat spun around a few times waiting for his father to bring up something to talk about or his brain to do so. All he got was silence it was so quite in the house it seemed to wash over the whole house painting a gloomily atmosphere. "Hey Dad can I turn on the TV?"

"Oh yah sure."

He pushed in the power button. And the glass screen filled with pixels. It was some early movie. A man was yelling about how he didn't kill his wife. And some other guy saying he didn't care then the man talking about his wife jumped off a dam. Then it cut to commercial. It was a glimpse on what was to be on what the news would be on. On of the news anchors spoke "Later tonight will either of the two Darks be able to succeed in stealing Scarlet Hands? Or will local officials stop them more tonight." It switched to a car commercial. "Hmm looks like the fake Is more active these days huh?" his dad remarked

Little Satoshi sighed tiredly today was going to be taxing he knew it. What was Zack thinking! He told him to lay low!

"Are you going to go?"

His head perk up at that may be he just won't tell the thief about the notice "Um I'll have to ask Dark later he's asleep right now."

"Alright." Daisuke cheered up a bit as he fished out his son's meal and set it down in front of him while he did the same for himself. They talked happily about normal run of the mill things. Erasing the silence that haunted them moments ago and talked about Dark and what his father had to up with. Which seemed more hectic than him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Satoshi didn't know how long he had been sitting there alone in the empty silence. Time did not matter to him, nothing matter to him at the moment. He was numb physically and mentally. He wished he could stay like this forever never feeling anything nothing to worry about no Krad no Dark . When he thought of that name his sweet ignorance of feeling vanished Dark the curse of the Niwas of Little Satoshi of Daisuke. I hurt to think of the two men he loved and would never get to see again. His thoughts where interrupted when Rob and Tom came back from where ever they went to. Rob came bursting in his bedroom " Oh stud muffin! We got some muffins just cause you're here!"

"I don't like muffins"

Rob looked shocked "How could you not! Your name is Stud muffin for god sake!"

"You gave me that name not me."

"And it fits you so well come on can you stand up? Hey you didn't eat!"

"I did I had a piece of toast."

That's not enough come into the kitchen. Tom is making coffee!"

"I'm doing what?" Tom called after him as if Rob was a crazy man.

The tall brunet hissed at his boss "Making coffee hop to it man!"

" One of these days I swear." mumbled Tom as he loaded the coffee machine with its requirements.

Rob was about to help Satoshi out of bed when he saw the man swing his legs over and stand up as if his back wasn't injured at all. Which was quite the contrary it burned, but he could bear it he had too. Then asked Rob if he had any spare clothes he could led to him. Rob pulled out some of Tom's clothes that had been tucked away Tom raised an eyebrow at the act. What where his clothes doing at Rob's house?

After Satoshi dressed and the coffee was made the three men met in the kitchen Rob sat at the island counter. Tom was standing leaning against the cabinets. Satoshi beside him. They all sipped there coffee for a while not speaking a word. Then Rob couldn't take it anymore " Alright Stud muffin! I think its time we get some answers."

"What do you mean?" the blue haired man asked.

"You have two huge holes in your back! I mean where did they come from? How? You know just a general summary will be fine."

Satoshi didn't care if Rob did find out really but he didn't want him blab it to Daisuke and no doubt he would try to help Satoshi which wouldn't be helping him at all he had to stay away form the redhead at all cost he could never find out about Krad. " It's Nothing I haven't seen before it's just happens due to a certain condition I'm faced too."

"What the hell dose that mean?" Tom put a hand on his shoulder " I think well live it at that Rob how about you?"

"But Tom he's being vague"

"Shut up Rob people have rights to keep secrets if they want to. Or do you want me to tell him about what happen on new years eve a few years ago?"

"You wouldn't"

"You know I would"

Satoshi finished off his coffee which was pretty good he had to say and said. Then after the other men's argument stetted down " I better get going Thanks for helping me last night Rob and I would appreciate if you told no one about what you saw last night and if you could pass that same message on to Joey. Please keep this a secret between us his voice lowered low and threatening that sent shivers up both men's spines "No one must know."

With a tone like that they didn't dare question it. It was a new side they where seeing of the business man and it frighten them. Satoshi thanked them once again for the coffee and promised he would return Tom his suite after he had it dry cleaned. As he walked out the door.

>>>>>>>>>

Dark watched Daisuke hold the new window in place as Little Satoshi screwed it in place. They had been work at this for most of the day it took them a while to figure out how to hold it in. They also lost to bag or screws they needed. And after an hours of looking they found out they had to buy them. When they came back form the store they went back to work. It kept tipping when they tired putting it in. It was more complicated than it sounded. After they finally got the windows in secure in place they found out that they put in up side down. It didn't help that it was snowing out side so they couldn't work to long for there fingers would go numb. And Daisuke didn't want Little Satoshi to get a cold. That man worried over his health than Emiko ever did. Which made him laugh. Speaking of the father he was usually un bouncy and cheery that day. I was hardly noticed to anyone who didn't know the red head long. But to those who did saw he was trouble. And Dark knew what it was.

Satoshi didn't come back after there last night encounter. He remembered the golden eyes shining threw in the dim light. Didn't he say he got rid of Krad? If so how was he possibly back? How did he get rid of him in the first place? Piece of art work some magical artifact? Got a girl to love him (which wasn't very hard) would that work? Naw he would have to love her too. It didn't matter now Krad was back and there was nothing to change it. Dark couldn't but feel pity for the bulenet. He would suffer the most out of the Hikari heirs for he knew what life was like with out his curse. He knew the freedom that no other Hikaris knew. He knew what it felt like to hold someone in his arms not just for the need to make the next generation of Hikari but for love. He would sufferer them most for he knew Krad was unforgiving and he would make Satoshi pay for getting rid of him.

He turn away form his thoughts as Daisuke brought up a very interesting topic " So are you and Dark going to steal the Scarlet hands tonight? Cause If you don't want to I understand."

"**What?"**

"_Oh no"_

"**When where you planning on telling me?"**

"_Umm" _

"**That's it where going!" **

"_Dark" _

"**No butts buddy I have to break the tie."**

"_But I-"_

" **Didn't I say no buts I have to get even Satoshi even!"**

Little Satoshi sighed as he tighten the last screw. Damn it Zack. "I guess we are Dad"

" Oh alright after this I'll make us some dinner." he let go of the window and yelled happily "We did it!" he brought his hand up for a high five. But His son didn't respond he was top fixed on the window then after inspecting it father he said " Hey dad"

"Yah?"

"We put it in backwards."

"What?"

>>>>>>>>

Satoshi laid back in his grand chair his feet on his desk reading the reports Brenda left him. Krad woke a few hours before but kept quite. Satoshi flipped threw the pages when his vice president walked in his name was Jake. Jake was a good man. Satoshi didn't hate him. He was not to tall not to short skinny he had light brown hair. That went with his hazel eyes. Brenda and him would often tease him about not being able to run the company if one of them where to fall off the earth but it wasn't true he would do very well with the company. What he was doing here on a Sunday he wouldn't never know. " Oh, Good afternoon Sir."

"Good afternoon Jake" he would of remained him not to call him sir once again but Jake always forgot and would just start calling him sir again regardless.

" I didn't know anyone was here. I was coming by to drop off some progress reports."

"That was kind of you but what are you doing here Jake?"

" Working Sir."

" Jake it's a Sunday "

"I know sir but I could throw that question right back at you."

" Twoshae" (Have no Idea how to spell that word I think it's French)

Jake smiled well I was about to go home anyway after I dropped these off he set down his packet of papers and folders.

Thank you Jake I'll look over these right away."

"Alright sir well I got to get going. Bye" He said as he exited to the open door.

'Good bye Jake."

"**He's a fool"**

Satoshi took up the papers and filed through the bunches of paper. _"You think every one is a fool but you." _he said it as if Krad was nothing but a nuances. This struck a cord with the blond. Sharp pain kicked in Satoshi's head along as his throat began to close up as if someone where griping it suffocating him. **" I wouldn't take that tone with me."**

He release his tamer's neck and the man gasped for breath. **"Under stand this now Satoshi you belong to me and I'm the more dominant holder of this body." I can break you and crush every thing that is precious to you while you watch helplessly."**

Satoshi rubbed his neck and he turned back to the stack of papers. He didn't say a word nor didn't he thinking of anything but the papers at his desk. He had to not let it effect him he had to let Krad words mean nothing to him. He had to grow colder.

He was surprised to fine a newspaper in the mix Jake must of forgot to take it out when he was staking them up. He read the headline on it 'Dark notices he to steal Scarlet hands tonight' Scarlet hands? Why did that sound so familiar?

"**It's a Hikari piece" **his other half growled. Satoshi could feel his anger rising. **"I'll be damned if I let him steal it."**

Satoshi was about to protest when he felt he was changing once more. No! was he last thought as he was pushed back in his mind.

>>>>>>>>>>

Zach sneak passed the guards of the museum and walked down the hallway. He didn't want to rush in case the other Dark was running late. He his body was tense with excitement the was stealing a Hikari piece which was manly the only thing he ever stole. Now he truly felt like Dark. Thinking over what he should say to him to his new rival make the reveal his secrets. He stopped midway he swore he heard a flapping of wings. Which reminded him the other Dark had better wings than him that actually flapped which didn't make any sense according to Little Satoshi you could make them do that do to it was too easy to them to go under the air curtain. So how did he do it?

He took up walking again He could feel he was being watched. He didn't like it. He heard another snap of feathers and wind. He turned around and gazed up at the rafters. It was too dim to see the top of the ceiling. He jerked his head to the noise his heart began to pound his blood began to run with fear. He could not see his watcher and it would not come out of hiding. Watching him form a distance. Was this the new Dark's game? Hiding like coward? He wasn't going to get any info this way. He had to lure him out. He dashed to the art piece at the end of the hall. That got him moving. He heard the snapping of wings beat faster as he was about to enter the last hallway to his prize he saw the doors slam shut by themselves. How was that possible?

He heard heavy boots on marble floor behind him. He whipped around to see not his rival he met on his last two runs but a tall long haired blond dressed all in white that also match the color of his wings. He yellow eyes glare down at him. He had a demonic aura around him. That made Zach's eyes widen ever so slightly. The man noticed and his lips turned into a wicked smirk.


	21. Satoshi just give me control!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

**Krad talking to Satoshi **

_Satoshi talking to Krad_

**Dark talk to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi to Dark_

**

* * *

Satoshi just give me control!**

Daisuke turned on the TV to the news to watch Dark's theft. He picked up his glass of water and took in a small sip. Then placed it back on the coffee table. And laid himself on his side facing the television. Where the they reported that the security camera's feeds where cut a awhile back and strange lights and sounds where observed through out the museum. Daisuke smiled slightly it was probably the imposter's doing. There was no way Dark had gotten there so fast even with Wiz's help. The news went to commercial. The redhead sighed as he let the day wash over him. Even though he had not done much he felt worn out, ragged like dragging a heavy weight around him all day . Making every action ten times harder. He knew what that weight was called. Worry. Which was silly surely Satoshi was fine and just doing some business thing or got held up at some place. Without a phone, or cell service….He didn't take his cell either. Where was he? It wasn't like him just to get up leave. Without a leaving some kind of message. He knew that it cause old wounds to resurface. He shut his eyes tight to keep old memories from playing. He push the thoughts away. And watched a ford car drive smoothly on the television screen. The empty dread settled in his stomached I he just had this felling of dread that something was wrong. Very wrong and he was stuck in the dark about it all. Before he could dwell more on this topic the phone rang. Daisuke sat up and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Daisuke It's Joey"

"Hi Joey"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what?"

" I just got a call from Rob saying he needs help can you come down and run the bar for a while?"

"No I'd be glad too."

"Thanks a million bye!"

"See yah"

He hung up and face the TV once more before turning it off It had just returned to the news too. He dropped the controller and got off the couch to change into uniform.

>>>>>>>>>

"_Dark Please can we just let this one go?" _

"**There you go making Daisuke comments."**

"_Dark! I swear if you don't shut up about that!" _

" **Making empty threats? Well now maybe your more like the Commander than I first guess." **

"_Dark!" _

"**That's my name" **the thief laughed as he posed for a security camera.

" _Since I know your not going to bale"_

"**Damn straight I'm not I got to settle the score we have."** he posed for another camera

"_Then could you at least take this seriously. I mean we did get here late for all we know he already got it and left." _

"**No way he wouldn't go without showing of that he is better. Trust me I know him better than he dose . It's a pride thing. So he around here somewhere I'll find him." **He blew a kiss to camera at the end of the hall.

"_Stop showing off!"_

"**What do you mean? I just want the cameras the catch my good side." **

"_You mean you have a bad side?" _

" **Of course not what ever gave you that idea?" **

" _The fact your still wearing that mask to hide your eye. Its hardly noticeable by the way. And besides he blocks some of your vision take it off."_

" **What! Of coarse not I'm wearing this so people can tell the difference between me and the fake!" **

"_Sure."_

"**It's the truth!"**

"_Yah well your doing a swell job getting your boots all wet like that."_

"**What?" **Dark stopped and looked at his boots. His heels where standing in the middle of a small puddle of dark liquid . It was blood. It was only a small part of a trail of red droplets. Painted all over the white marble floor accompanied by bloody shoeprints.

Little Satoshi asked his panic rising _"Dark?"_

Dark brush the question a way as he hypnotically fallowed the maroon path leading away down the opposite hallways where the art work was held. Dark pick up his pace Who's was this? It couldn't be the fake's could it? Was _he _here? Was Satoshi not able to keep _him_ locked up? Dark didn't expect it to be easy this time but surely he had done something. Or maybe his melted defenses where no match for his alter ego. Questions of this kind pledged his mind as he was lead father, deeper in the museum. And each room he went in revealed a all too familiar scene. Ripped curtains broken priceless art, scratched walls.

As we walked through he spotted in the shadows toss on ground forgotten by its owner was a ripped purple wig. Dark picked it up. Examining it. Dark could feel Little Satoshi's heart race with worry as he whispered too himself _" No…" _

And before he knew it flashes of Brenda went through his mind's eye forcing him to change. And without having time to spare His tiny tamer sprinted down the rooms. determined to find where the red trial ended.

"**What are you doing!" **

He didn't respond.

"_I'm talking to you!" _

As the teen ran pass the last four rooms Dark noticed they weren't touched. Just the trail he was fallowing was the only evidenced that anyone had even came in. When Little Satoshi walked in the last room. All was still. Pale moon light shined through the tall windows. The only sound was his tamer heavy breathing. His eyes fixed on the center of the room. In the middle of the space was a slump crippled body.

Little Satoshi rushed over falling to his keens at his side. Ripping off Dark's mask to get a better view of his friend. "Zack!" he called. Over and over. As he over looked his body. He looked as good as dead. Deep cuts bore into his charred burned skin. His face was swollen from beatings numerous beatings His ripped clothes where drenched in blood. His legs where broken, a tibia jutting out of his cafe and left jean pant leg bits an pieces of flesh still clinging to it. His right arm twisted and bent out of place. His fingers backed warded. But he wasn't dead a faint shallow breathing could be heard. Whether it was a good sing or bad Little Satoshi could not tell.

The sight sickened and pained the tiny burnet to the point of tears. But he quickly wiped them away not to let his emotions cloud his thoughts on what was needed to be done. He began to rip off pieces of clothing form his outfit and tend to the older teen. "Hold on Zack" he whispered even though he knew he couldn't hear them.

Dark watch in horror at the scene before him. He had never seen Krad do anything like this. He was usually all about quick deaths not likening to waste time. But this was, if he had been playing with the boy in till he fingered out all that ways he could break him. Without ripping him to pieces. What was more surprising was that Little Satoshi called him even before he saw who it was. Did he always know that the fake was really his friend from school? If so why didn't he tell Dark? Before his mind ran off with him He pushed them away for a later time. Right now he had to get Little Satoshi out of here. There was no telling what Krad would do if he found him.

The burnet struggled to gently pushed the bigger boy over carefully on his side knowing no matter what he did it would pain the other teen. And thanked god he was unconscious. He wouldn't before long. The smaller boy carefully took the battered right arm. In his hands then whispered "Please forgive me Zack" then in three strong smooth moves corrected and popped back in his shoulder to its original natural state of being. The pain of the action woke the boy from a nulled sleep to hellish agonizing, horrendous nightmare. He let out a earsplitting scream of pain as he woke. Little Satoshi covered his cracked lips with his hand. And put a finger to his own lips cooing like a mother dose to her child when its frighten of the dark. "Shhhhh, Zack it's me Satoshi I'm sorry for having to wake you. But I had too fix you."

"Satoshi..? What are you doing here?" the crippled boy managed to ask wispy through damaged vocal cords and clenched teeth. Trying to blink away his tears

"Who cares about that! We got to get you out of here!-."

Zack grabbed his shirt and pulled him down with his good "Satoshi there's no way you can carry me and I know I'm shot to hell. And there's no time to waste."

"What are you talking about?"

"You got to get out now"

" I understand your worried but I'm sure every thing now it fine.

"No you don't understand you cant possibly know how horrifying he can be."

"He who?"

"That golden eye monster."

"I don't understand."

Then from behind there was a chuckle. Zack and Little Satoshi turned towards it. And there towering over them was Krad. His white ragged outfit was covered in blood. His hair was tossled and he had a few good hits on him that showed not to mention a pretty good few cuts. Nothing compared to what happen to Zack but it showed that posing thief was not an easy pup to put down. The demon's eyes glowed mad with bloodlust but everything about his manner was calm and patient. That chilled the very bones of all in the room forcing to him.

The corners of the blond lips curled upward. "Well what do we have here more mice?"

>>>>>>>>

"Alrigth men where here." Rob announced.

"Rob what the hell are we doing out side the police garage ?" Tom asked

" We barrowing the helicopter. Joey be a sport and pick the lock for us."

Joey shrugged " Ok "and got to work.

"Were doing what! And since when did Joey learn to break in to places!"

" I told you Tom we borrowing a helicopter" Rob informed him.

" And I've always could pick locks not anything nice though You know poorly made." Joey told him.

" Are all my major employees criminal's?"

"Now I rezent that Tom I only gone to jail four times"

Joey turned to him " and I've never been to jail."

" Four times!" Tom shook his head trying to forget he heard it then moved on. " Did I happen toe mention this is a police garage you know the people that put you jail! And why do we even need a helicopter anyways this is not my Idea of a nigth ot on the town"

Rob walked over in font of his boss and explained

" I'm not blind. I know what it's that how I knew they would have a helicopter here and the reason I want it is so we can corner Dark into talking about al this business with Daisuke and Stud muffin, and if he tries to fly away we can chase him." Then he patted Tom's cheek "And you really thought I would want to go out on the town with you? Come on we all knew that was a lie."

" I didn't think you wanted too but I thought maybe Joey I mean we've done it before."

Rob was taken back by this new info " What! You guys do stuff without me?"

"All the time" Joey replied never taking his eyes of the lock.

" How can you be so cure!"

"It not our fault you have dates every night." Tom said.

" What are you talking about Tom I'm always with you at night working!"

" I wouldn't call what you do work"

"It's called customer satisfaction!" Rob yelled

Tom gaped at him in shock "I cant believe you just said that."

"Finished" trumpeted Joey as the lock fell to the ground.

"Good man Joey good man!" Rob congratulated him as he jumped over to Joey patting him on the back. "Now for phase two" He walked into the lot with smaller brunet fallowing. Tom stayed back. Rob noticed and called " Come on Tom! You said you would help me with this!"

Tom covered face with his hand sighing to himself " I believe I said I would help you find out that Daisuke was not some evil over lord not help you get us into jail. And slowly walked after them.

Once they had the helicopter (it was unlocked) and took there seats Rob being the pilot while Tom sat next him up front leaving Joey in the guest seat in the back.

"Now what Rob? we don't have the keys." Tom sated

"Oh really?" Rob pulled out a pair of keys form his pant pocket.

"How did you?" Tom asked as Rob as started the lunch sequence.

" You remember that time we had to save Daisuke's kid you know form his mother?"

"Yah"

" You remember that I got that policeman's phone number?"

" You didn't"

" Your right I didn't but he led me to Harry and he was no good he was so boring plus he was also straight but he led me to Sam who lead me to Michael and he was cute but he had a wife a pretty sexy one at that. Who finally led me to William. Which I just saw a few hours ago you know when Stud muffin left my house by the way Joey we can't tell nobody about what happen last night not even Daisuke strict orders form the Stud muffin himself."

"Ok"  
"Anyways after filtering with William for a good two hours and get him to sleep I stole his keys and apparently he was a helicopter flyer for the force lucky me no?"

They where now a good way's up in the air when he was done explaining.

" I cant believe you" Tom sighed tiredly he let it drop trying not to look out the windows. We was failing horribly his heart began to run and began to sweat " Um Joey want to switch with me?"

" Sure, only if you want to Tom, why?"

" I'm sacred of heights"

Rob cut in "No your not you use to go on planes all the time with Scott."

"Planes are different! You cant see the ground half the time and plane are being piloted by professions which reminds me how do you know how to fly a helicopter?" Tom asked.

"I was in the army"

" Really?"

"Yep remember when you and Joey went to girly college I was in the army."

"Wow Rob I never think you would have enough discipline in you to join the army."

"Your right that's why I quit"

"Quit? What do you mean quit?"

"You know got up and left not coming back I quit being in the army."

"Rob you can't quit the army you have to serve your two or four years if you quit it's called desertion. You could go to jail for that sometimes they even kill you. But that's only when your in another contrary and your captains aren't being watched by the generals."

"Of course not Tom that just to scare the soldiers"

"How long where you in it Rob before you left?"

"I left in the middle of my second week there. You know boot camp sounds like a dream, hot guys excursing all day but its really hard work.

"Two weeks that's weird you don't even get close to air craft in till you pass boot camp. And I think you have to join a whole new division you know like that air force or something. Joey explained.

" Oh yah your right Joey." there was a pause before he went on. He took his hands off the controls " I guess I don't know how to drive a helicopter." As soon as his sentenced finished the helicopter went into a nose dive.

"What!" Tom yelled at the top of his lunges as he clung to his arm rest. He shut his eyes not want to see his upending doom. While Rob tired to control the air craft but failing due to he had no clue what to do. And was panicking. Joey got up form his seat took a hold of the controls gesturing sternly for Rob to get out of the seat quickly. He obeyed which cause him to jump onto of Tom in his haste. His eyes shut tight cling to him as the both the men scream about how they where going to die. Joey's eyebrows frowned in concentration. And after a few jerks at the controls the helicopter stopped and was happily propelling back to its safe distance of flight. Even though the crisis was over Tom and Rob didn't stop there screaming

"Where dead!" wailed Rob.

"You guys" Joey butted in

He was ignored "There was so much I wanted to do!" Tom went on.

"You guys"

"Tom there's always something I always wanted to tell you before we die" Rob cried on.  
"You guys!" Joey roared over them. Not being able to stand wailing any longer At the anger in his voice made them both snap open there eyes and see that they stop falling to there deaths. Joey soften his tone back to his normal playful peaceful voice. "Where not going to die"

"Where not?" Rob question as he looked out the windows.

"I told you planes are different now get off me Rob so I move to back" Tom ordered.

"Aw but Tom I'm so comfortable"

"Get off!"

" Fine fine scared cat." Rob said as he mangled to stoop up trying not to hurt his head from the low ceiling while Tom slid out of the passenger seat. "You where as scared as me!"

"Yah so? I can pull it off with a sexy twist you, your just an un-sexy scaride cat"

" What's wrong with that?"

Rob sighed "No wonder you haven't dated in four years."

"Rob!" Tom threaten. Rob gave in a smile with a wink show he won. The boss of the men sighed then turned to the smallest man when I thought hit him. "Hey Joey when did you learn to fly a helicopter?"

"You mean you forgot Tom? My uncle runs a helicopter touring company in Hawaii and during the summers when I went down to visit him he taught me what to do."  
"Oh yah I think its coming back to me now."

"You have a uncle in Hawaii!" Rob awed.

"Yep now where are we going?"

"Where landing!" Tom butted in.

Rob tuned to the blond "Wha? No way Tom where already this far there's no backing out now to the museum Joey!"

"All the way there?" the pilot asked.

Duh!"

"But Rob-"

No buts just fly!"

>>>>>>>>

Little Satoshi stood up spreading his arms out in front of Zack's body. Krad began to walk forward to meet up with him.

"Oh don't worry I'm done with him though I thought he was going to go die somewhere but no matter. I bet he's in more pain than if he was dead."

"**Satoshi change with me now!"  
**_"I cant - I -" _Dark tired to force him but was getting nowhere his tamer was to tense from fear to let go of control.

Krad lend over to face eye level with the winded eyed child . " My my you look just like that Niwa. It's almost like you're his twin. This will be fun."

"What -?" before he could say anything else Krad backed handed the boy in the face with such force it knocked him off his feet. Little Satoshi's mind went blank the shock from the blow sent him paralyzed with fear and pain. Dark was yelling at him in the back of his mind to get up and run for it, but he couldn't get his limbs to move he could hardly hear Dark's voice it sounded very faint almost muted while the sound of Krad's footsteps echoed growing louder with each step towards him. He felt long fingers warped around his throat and began there contraction as he was lifted off the ground with strong arms. His legs dangled in the air. The burnet gasped for breath that would never come. And with every second he was without out was another he grew weak.

"**Satoshi just give me control! Damnit this would have been easier if you had a crush!" **

Little Satoshi screamed at his body to move to do something for if they didn't he was dead. And then they did. He sung and kicked a swift clean hit to blond's jaw. The surprise from the unexpected blow caught the angel of ground causing him to bite his tongue and drop his captive. Little Satoshi hit the floor gasping in sweet needed air but didn't waste anytime just sitting around for Krad's next move. He slid under Krad legs and sprung up woozily and ran as best as he could out to the other rooms. Krad curse under his breath as he spun on his heel and went after the boy in rage.

"**Satoshi you can't fight that guy I can give me control just relax for one second!" **

Dark heard the boy's mind saying fragments of thoughts. Unlike Daisuke who would just run and ask question later after he was safe His son did the opposite he ran so much info in his brain it was stopping him self to think clearly he was so caught up in trying to find out what was going on and trying to answer his questions that it was making his mind spin and lock up. Much like the effects of fear.

"**I'm sorry Satoshi but your not leaving me much choice." **Dark said sadly as he began to use his magic to force him to change.

'Wha-" Little Satoshi began but stopped when the pain from the change hit him. He felt like he was on fire. Slowly sinking back into the confides of his mind. Fallowed by a gentle sleep.

Just when Dark finished putting this tammer asleep Krad had caught up with him.

"Ah I've been looking for you Dark."

"Oh really? I see you messed up that fake pretty badly. What your skills getting so old that you can't even tell the difference between me and a fake?"

"You baster" the blond growled. As he lunched himself at the thief. Dark easily dodged it, but didn't see the back ward kick that Krad strike him with knocking him out the near by window. He shielded his eyes with his arms from the falling glass calling for his wings " Wiz!"

Before he got to far down he was caught by his wings. He looked up seeing that Krad was fast on his tail. His hands glowed with deadly magic. Dark cursed under his breath as he charged up to the angel. To stop him form casting. If that huge ball of energy where to hit the thief he would surely be dead.

Krad launched his magic only to miss. From a last second jerk that looked like he didn't attended to do. Dark smirked so the Commander was able to do something. The thief use this moment to upper cut the blond fallowed by a hard left continued with a kick to the stomach that sent Krad back into the building. Smashing down a Egyptian urn of Ra. Dark rushed in after him not letting him get a chance to get up. But it was too late for that the man in white stopped his fall with the help of his powerful wings keeping him standing in mid air. His golden glare all at the thief. Which he noticed his right eye twitching. Dark lowered him self to the floor and began to walk up to him slowly planning he next move. " I bet he's driving your crazy right?"

"What are you talk about?"

"Your tamer. What this one like this time Krad? " Dark played dumb.

Krad grinned " If you really want to know its Satoshi Hikari again."

"Really? How interesting. I thought you would of killed him by now. What he do? Lock you away?"

"Why you!" Krad's eyes grew wide wild with rage as he rained down powerful magical spells at Dark all hitting there mark. Krad breathed heavy . He was growing weak using so much magic on that imposter and now the real Dark was taxing, and he knew he could not hold his from much longer. Satoshi was get at his breaking point and he couldn't have him broken his body was too precious to have wasted. The smoke from the attacks blocked his vision but didn't care he flew down to seal his victory. As soon as he was engulfed by the smoke he was keened in the stomach with such force it knocked all the wind out of him leaving him powerless at the moment. He slumped to his knees bowing to the pain and the weariness that was settling in his muscles like lead weights then he felt a familiar burning sensation of being pushed back into his mind. His wings contracting back in his tamer's back. He hardly felt the pain as they switch but could hear Satoshi gasps as he tired not to cry out . He relished in the sounds of his agony he deserved all of it. After what happen to him. After he dare try to dispose of him. Before he was done with him. Once the change was complete sleep took over almost instantly

The purple haired man breath came heavy and slow. He heard his pumping heart in his ears. His body ached with pain. He could feel Krad's magic eat at his skin sinking down inside to his bones. Some which where broken. Krad had certainly won this round. Speaking of him Dark turned towards the angel to watched as Krad wings where pulled back and his long golden hair shorten and turn blue. Satoshi arched over on his hands pressing hard on the floor trying to keep him from collapsing. The thief could see that all the pain the man was bearing physically as well mentally. He keened down and place a confronting hand on his shoulder "Satoshi I-" the man cut him by slapping away his hand

" Don't touch me"

" Satoshi I know that-"

" Since when do I need sympathy from you Dark? Just get the hell out of here and take Zack with you if you can. Also don't breath a word to Daisuke about any of this."

" I wasn't planning too but he might of saw on TV I mean me and Krad did have a fight out side. With where all the crammers broadcasting

He smiled a sad smile " I know but maybe I'll get some shred of good luck and he didn't."

Dark pause a moment letting the silence around them settle in then went on " You know he's worried about you."

"I know " He pause "You should better get going. Zack in pretty bad shape and should be taken to a hospital."

"Yah your right." without saying bye Dark turned and slowly made his way down the rooms back where Zack laid once again knock out probably passed out form the pain. Dark scooped up the teen in his arms gently and called for Wiz to fly them away to the nearest hospital.

>>>>>>>>>>

Daisuke watched over Tom's employees (he has two more waitresses and a another waiter .) There was a rookie in the group a girl she was fairly clumsy and threaten many times to destroy most of the glassed she carried back and forth. Daisuke saved most of them when she either dropped them rand into a corner or a table, bumped into someone, or rolled off her tray. It was quite some work. But it certainly got his minds off of things which he was greatly needed. Once he saved another shipment of glasses he returned back behind the bar. Where he poured drinks to the customers. As the night wore on more and more left to go home. Soon the bar was empty and the employers waving there goodbyes. Daisuke finished up the rest of cleaning him self. Worrying about if he should stay with the bar in till Tom got back. Would he even come back? Wait of course he would it was his house after all he had to come home sooner or later. (Tom lives on the second story of his bar.) As Daisuke was washing out the last of the glasses the door open which brought in a very tired raggedy looking group of men.

"I cant believe we survived that." Tom shudder

"Joey I told you to land on top of the museum! Not some random roof top that's locked on the inside!" Rob yelled.

" But if I didn't land there we would of died we where out of fuel as it was." the small burnet explained.

"Can we please stop talking about crashing in air craft please." Tom begged.

"Rough night huh?" Daisuke asked.

"You have no idea. How did every thing go?"

"Oh just fine but you need to watch out for Megan she almost smashed all your glasses."

"The new girl?"

"Yah her"

" I'll make sure to do so. Hey Daisuke be a pal and pour me drink will yah?"

"Sure thing"

"Us too" Joey and Rob said in unison.

After a few drinks and a little talk about there crazy night . Tom order Daisuke to go home who was being a nice guy and helping rob with everything he told him to do. After much protest from Rob Daisuke was free to go as he walked passed his usual tables making sure he didn't leave anything behind as he was putting on his coat. He spotted a small sheet of paper folded in half. He pick it up and unfolded it. It read:

_To Daisuke, _

_Please me in front of the park tomorrow. _

_love your secret admirer_

* * *

Minwind: Sorry about slow up dates by very busy theses days and my chapters are getting longer and longer instead of my normal 3 pages this was 8 or 9 …yah anyways I had to put in that whole helicopter scene due to me and friend thought that up walking to school one day. And I vowed to her I would put it in so that why it seems a bit out of place. Oh yah now the score is still tied Zack:1 Dark:1 Krad:1 heated match my friends heated match. Oh yah after _somebody_ wouldn't stop pestering me about making pictures of tom and rob I made some. There on photo bucket. 


	22. I’m so sorry I didn’t get there sooner

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

**Krad talking to Satoshi **

_Satoshi talking to Krad_

**Dark talk to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi to Dark_

* * *

I have change the date on the admirer note to say. 

_To Daisuke, _

_Please me in front of the park tomorrow._

_love your secret admirer_

Sorry but I though of something better to do it with if it was that date.

**

* * *

I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner. **

Shivering Satoshi walked into his office and collapsed on to the couch that was place on the far left hand side. He did book a hotel for him to stay at but there was no way he could get to his sweet without somebody noticing his condition. And he didn't want to deal with all of the building's employees fretting over him. And he was far to tired to make up lie on how he got his injury's. He could of used Krad's wings to fly him self to his room but Satoshi didn't even consider it. He was in enough pain as it was. And just cause he had Krad back now didn't mean he could go off using his abilities. He wasn't going to lean on Krad for help in anything. Plus it hurt a whole lot more when he brought out the wings him self in stead of Krad .

So he thought that go back to his office was the best choice he could sneak passed the front office with just wave and saying it was him. It wasn't unusual that he came into work area late at night. Nobody came up on his floor other than Brenda and occasionally Jake. Brenda was on vacation and Jake never worked after hour well not in the office at least. Though he would have to explain to the cleaning lady why there where blood stain all over the room. He would think about that later. These thoughts where small andHardly there to the man, as horrible images of that night kept replay over and over In his mind's eye. He curled himself up in a tight ball trying to block them out.

He could still see Little Satoshi and his face when saw Krad walk up to him. There was such fear in them as well as hate. It hurt to see them yet every time he closed his eyes there where there staring at him. He felt disgusted with himself he allowed his son to be hurt by his other half. Some one he should of mastered to control. Or thought of all the loop holes. But no he was naïve and though that night was the signal that he was free form his curse for forever.

What was he going to do now? How was he going to handle this? Satoshi took a few deep breathes claming himself down he knew that get over whelmed would do nothing but worsted his currant conditions. He had to take it one step at a time. He felt sleep creeping over him his eye lids growing heavy. He sat up trying to fight the need. He should work on how to get rid of the angle when he wasn't a wake. He managed to get up and over to his desk. He turned on his computer and logged himself in. Not like it would do much good. All his books and researcher about he Hikari where at his house. Where his family was.

He decided to go pick them up tomorrow when the tow men left the house for school and work. Then again Daisuke would find out about how hurt his son was and order Little Satoshi to stay home, and he would stay back form work to look after him so tomorrow was out of the question. And probably the next day too. Damnit he would be wasting too much time! What where the chances he would he able to sneak in and grab his laptop? No very high. There was no way that he could resist not seeing Daisuke if he was in the same build as him. He had to get at least his laptop he could go with out his books.

He had to figure out away to get Daisuke out of the house. He could manage around Little Satoshi for he would most likely be bedridden with his door closed asleep for most of the day, but Daisuke would be up at walking around making him hard to predict He clicked open his documents folder and read the files in it when his eyes fell on _Daisuke's Admirer_ he was meaning to transferring that file to his laptop the other day. He wrote it after he had some free time in the office. He decided to recorded what was happening so he could try to pinpoint who it was but now it was a prefect cover. He checked his clock on the wall it read twelve thirteen. He would have time. He walked over to the rest room.

He striped off Krad choice of all white outfit (Krad change out of tom's suit before he went to the museum) and began to clean himself with on the near by sinks . His wounds where just a bout done bleeding. He had no bandages to warp his self with he decided to pick some up after he visited his stop. After he dried off with a hand towel which he found to very unsuccessful. He slipped on one of his extra business suits he kept in his office wardrobe he put on the blazer only cause it was the only thing to keep him warm. He would have to pick up his coat when he was at the house tomorrow as well it was It was freezing out side. He hated cold weather. He hated how if you stayed out too long in it your body would lose there heat and become numb not being able to feel anything. As he looked back at what he though he smiled a sad smile and whispered as he walked out of the office "how appropriate."

_>>>>>>>>_

_Young Little Satoshi took down a book from his now newly father's study bookcase and drooped it on the floor it was big and heavy so he couldn't carry it to his room like he wanted too. He jumped on his keens and huddled over it flipping through the pages. He couldn't read it. It had funny letters and numbers but that the point. Little Satoshi liked to look at the many pictures in his father's books. They where all hand drawn and looked so close to photographs. It fascinated the boy. How did they do that? He turned the page when there was a full page inked sketched man. He had wings. He must be an angle. His daddy had told him about angles and how they where good people that help others. He studied the angle he had very long hair that had a cross tied to the end of it. One of his long pieces draped down in front of his face that must be hard to see if his hair is always in his eyes. And how does he eat cercal whit out it getting in the milk. His eyes gave the boy the shiver he didn't look nice at all. _

"_What are you doing in here Little Satoshi?" the blue haired man asked as he walked in with a cup of coffee. _

"_Looking at pictures!" _

_Satoshi looked over the boy's shoulders as he set his mug of caffeine on the table. Then leaned down next to the boy. _

" _Hey Dad why are all the words so funny looking?"_

_He man was taken back by this new change "Dad? Since when have you called me that?" "Since now! Cause Daddy told me that you two are as close as being married as you can get without being married, which I don't understand at all… And we live in his huge house together! And mommies and daddies live together and are married but I can't call you mommy you're a boy!" He giggled "So now you're my daddy!" _

"_Won't that get confusing your father and I having the same name?"_

"_What are you talking about of course not your right here and your not confused."_

_Satoshi smiled "I was talking about Daisuke not me see your already confused"  
"Not uh!"_

"_Yah Huh"_

_The boy hop up and turned poke the business man's chest "Not uh!"_

"_Yah huh!" Satoshi said as he tickled the boy which set him to wiggle and giggle._

"_Stop daddy!" the boy laughed_

_He stop torturing the boy and picked him up and sat him in his lap so Satoshi could see what the little burnet was looking at. "Even if it is confusing I like the ring to it now what where you asking about earlier? "_

_Little Satoshi pointed to the book laid open on the floor " Why are the words all funny looking I can't read them?" _

" _That's probably cause there In a different language." _

" _language?" _

"_The people who wrote this said talked differently."_

"_Oh…then why do you have it? You don't talk differently." _

" _I can translate the funny looking words into my in to our language."  
the boy looked at him amazed "Really! Do it! Tell me what it says Daddy!"_

"_No"_

"_Why not?" the boy whinnied _

"_It would bore you"_

"_No it wouldn't!" _

"_Yes it would." _

_Little Satoshi knew he wasn't going to tell him so he changed the subject "Fine who that!" he pointed to the man in the picture._

_Satoshi took up the book and shut it locking up the picture of the angle away form the boy. "A demon in disguise." _

>>>>>>>>

Dark dropped off Zack in front of the hospital where he would be seen and flew off before he was founded out. He came back to a dark cold house. Daisuke must of left sometime ago. Now where would he go out so late at night? He didn't see Krad and rush off the museum did he? Dark spun on his heel about too dash off in to the night. When he broke down on one keen. Krad's wounds where still not done doing there damage he cursed under his breath he really blew it when he mouthed off to Krad then. He had never seen Krad so pissed. Whatever Satoshi did must of really not gone well with the angle. What the hell did the Commander do anyways? He never told Dark when he asked the night he appeared in Little Satoshi. He just pushed it off on the side of conversation.

It was too trouble some to think about that stuff right now he had to get his wounds treated and get some sleep which wouldn't be hard he could already feel the effect of the sandman working on him. He just prayed that Daisuke had to do some midnight errand and was not off chasing the Commander. He didn't think the blue haired tamer could take seeing Daisuke. Not in the state he was in. He didn't think that Krad would break out the blond was most likely halfway dead after using so much magic in one night. He was thinking about the mental state of mind the man was preparing himself for. He understood why Satoshi didn't come back that morning, and knew he would never come back in till he fix his new problem or maybe never. He knew he was trying to forget about the little red head for his sake as well his family's but, Dark and the Commander knew it would be do no good if Krad wanted to find out about his family he could and would.

It wasn't a uncommon practice for the angel too break into his tamer's private thoughts and memories that Satoshi couldn't possibly protect. No matter how cold and distance he became the damage was already done. There was no way for him to repair himself back the way he was. Manly because he forgot what it was like. Dark made his way to the bathroom and started a warm bath for himself . As the tube filled he open the cabinets in the room looking for the first aid kit. The soft sound of the bath filling make a clam tranquil peace.

"_It's in the kitchen under the sink" _

Dark jumped at the voice **"God you scared me! When did you wake up?' **

_"Just when you turned on the tub."_

Dark stood up slowly looking in the mirror not seeing his refection but the tiny brunet. He looked tired and his eyes where burning with the experience of tonight theft. Dark could tell he was in rage, worried, sad, and sacred Which was no surprise it was stuck in everyone's mind who was there.

Dark took off his coat and pealed off his blood soaked shirt. Decided to banged his burns after he cleaned. He disposed what was left of his trashed clothing and slowly slipped down in the water. His burns screamed in protest as the water began to clean them. Dark bit his lip to redirect the pain. After a good ten minutes as his wounds got use to the water. He took down the bottle of shampoo to wash his purple locks. When he pored the liquid in his hands stung his cuts he ignored it as much as he could. Then he turned his attention to his tamer **"You could go back to sleep you know I'm going to sleep after I fix my self up."**

"_I've seen him"_

"**What?" **

" _I've seen that guy before the blond one. I saw him in a book." _

He seen him before? In what book?

"_Tell me"  
_**"Tell you what?" **Dark asked as he leaned his head back to wash out the soap It felt good to wash away the nights work.

"_Tell me everything you know about that man" _

"**If I do will you tell me why your friend Zack was the fake and swear not breathe a word to Daisuke about what happen tonight?" **

"_Yes." _

"**Then you go first I'm too tired to explain right now plus I'm the one hurt here!" **Dark exclaimed as he washed the soap off his skin.

"_Fair enough, you see my friend Zack was a big fan of yours. How you never got caught and he began doing research on you and what he found out was that you been popping up around every twenty or forty years. So he got this theory in his head that it was a new person who trained himself to be the Phantom Thief Dark so that to keep the legyen alive." _

"**That actually make some logic sense." **Dark said as he plucked the drain to suck the water down the pipes. As he got out. And warped a towel around his waist and headed down stairs to patch up his burns and cuts. But not before he tired to get a glimpse of him self in the mirror but was disappointed when he saw Little Satoshi staring back at him.

"_That's why I believe him and trained him."_

"**You trained him?" **the dripping wet man asked.  
_"I don't know but I've always had this knack for being able to sneaking in and out of places and, I've always been acrobatic jumping out of daycare and stuff. Not to mention bullies chase me everywhere I go so I'm fast and have a lot of stamina. I know a lot about technology cause I'm interested in it. So I can hack into any number pad in a snap. The only tings I really cant do is pick a lock." _

"**That's a true Niwa for you! No training just pure talent! Too bad your not perfect thief yet but don't worry kid I'll teach you to pick locks." **Dark proudly praised.

" _I don't really want too. I don't like stealing." _

"**Damnit that just Daisuke's teaching talking stealing fine!" **Dark commented as he took out the first aid kit and began to warp up his first wound.  
_"You better be using Porxnocdoixed I don't want my arms to fall off cause you got them infected." _

"**No way in hell."**

"_Dark!"_

"**Do you know how much that shit hurts and do you know how many burns and cuts I got?"**

"_I don't care do it!" _

"**How about we switch and you put it on."**

"**Fine you wuss" **Dark thought of Brenda and dissolved into confined of his mind. The small boy took out the Porxnocdoixed and poured it on his arm. It bubbled with pain

"Ah!" he gritted his teeth in till the angry agony subsisted _"You know what I'm sure that bath you took cleaned the wounds as much that was needed."_

Dark could help but chuckle **"Wuss."**

After the boy finished tending his wounds he walked back up stairs and put on his pajamas as he continued his story. _" Since I thought what Zack was doing was crazy and dangerous I thought I would help him on the side lines so he wouldn't get caught by making him gadgets that would help him look and function more like the phantom thief."_

"**So you made those glider wings?"**

"_Yah" _Little Satoshi sunk under his bed and took out his box that he was hiding. He opened it up pulling out his note book he recorded Zack's dealings along with some blue prints he made for the gadgets he made for Zack. There where photographs of the art works that Zack stole. Along of pictures of Zack dressed as Dark. It was like looking in a mirror it sacred the thief.

"_See I make Zack look and act like Dark while Natalie picks out our targets she found out by accident about our plan and had to become part of team_."

Dark whistled **"So it all makes sense now." **

"_What dose?"_

"**All those times where you dodging my questions and why you hit Zack that one day and, why you where so worried on our thefts. You know you could of saved yourself a lot of grief and just told me."  
**_"I thought if you knew that Zack was the fake you would kill him." _

Dark yawned **"I'm a phantom thief not Krad." **

The boy grew quite.

He realized his mistake and quickly apologized **"Oh sorry Satoshi" **

The boy shook it off. _"So your not mad?" _

"**About what?"**

"_Not tell you that I knew who the fake was."_

"**Naw I'm cool with it."**

"_Your lying"_

"**Ok so I am just go with the lie." **

The boy smiled _"Well that's my story your turn"_

"**Damn" **Dark groaned then began **"Alrigth listen up little man! The man you saw tonight was Krad the curse of the Hikaris " **

"_The Hikaris ?" _

Dark didn't know if the Commander told them him that he was really a Hikari. He didn't want the boy to know about that his father secret just yet if he hadn't. The kid had enough to deal with and if he found out that his father house Krad he might just crack and break. He knew he was skating on thin ice and needed to keep on his tip toes. **"The Hikaris are the artist who make the pretty art pieces us Niwas steal."**

"_Why?'_

"**Cause there so damn good. Not to mention that Hikari art tends to have powerful magic locked up in them that needs to be lock away."**

" _What do you mean?" _the boy asked as he sided into bed.

"**Well most art work is made with powerful emotions that manifest themselves in to magic that the user sometimes doesn't even know that has made. It hardly happens anymore." **

"_Art work has magic it in it?" _

"**Only very few now due the Culture revolution where most to all art work was sealed away. And I happens to be that the Hikaris art was the ones that slipped out of line for there reformation so there potently dangerous. And Hikaris have a tendency to be very emotional when they paint so there art always turns into something more than just a picture."**

"_Where dose Krad fit in all this."_

"**Krad is the protector or Hikari art and the hunter of me. Krad was made to make sure I couldn't get there lovely art work. On top of that he out to kill me and my tamer and anyone who gets in his way, or anyone that gets close to his tamer…manly every one."**

"_You mean he lives in a person just like you?"_

"**Yep and how they switch is kind of the same."**

"_How so?"_

"**Well when ever Krad's tamer feel love let's scratch that any emotion he turns into Krad. He usually just takes over his tamer into submission. He breaks them in till he can transform when ever he likes." **

"_That's horrible"_

"**Indeed it is but Hikaris learn fast and tend to close them selves up so he doesn't get out but sadly in the end no matter ho hard they try they always lose. Krad always takes over and there's nothing to be done about it. Too bad for Krad each time that happens my tamer tells his true love the he loves her and she tells him the same back and I go away. That when it gets really bad. As you saw Krad doesn't like to lose. Especially to me. So he takes his frustrations out on his tamer and forces them to do his biding. Quickly they pass on there genes for the next tamer for Krad then he kills off his tamer or they kill themselves. They never really live very long they usually last up to there nineteenth to twentieth birthday."**

"_That's even worse how could he do that to them he keep him alive!" the boy exclaimed sleepy _

"**Krad twisted he dose it for fun."**

"_And the Niwas just let it happen! How could they just sit by and let Krad do that to them!" _

Dark smiled "**Most Niwas see the Hikari as enemies that try to capture them. You are the second Niwa that has felt sympathy for the other clan."**

"_Who was the first?"_

" **Daisuke of course he would get him selves almost killed trying to help the Hikari boy out. Without me he would defiantly be dead by now . " **Dark knew he was staking on the thin part now and prayed that the boy didn't ask who the boy was.

"_Yah that sounds like dad." _the boy closed his eyes satisfied with the talk they had. Getting the answers to his questions. Letting the day wash over him. Then just before he slip away to sleep he asked _" So did my dad succeed in helping that Hikari?"_

Even though the boy feel asleep before Dark open his mouth he still said it in a soft voice **"Yes"**

>>>>>>>>>>

Daisuke arrived home late the clock read four forty three. He knew he should be tired but he couldn't he was having to much trouble deciding if should meet his secret admirer or not. He should go and tell the man that he was already with someone and was very happy with him. But that would crush the man's heart and he hated to see anyone get hurt. If he did go what would Satoshi think? He might get mad at him for seeing another man behind his back. But if he didn't see the man he would just keep giving him gifts right? What would Satoshi think if her kept bring home gifts that weren't from him? Would he even be home to see that happen? Did he already know? Was that why he left? He should of told Satoshi what was going on when he knew! What if he never came back and Daisuke could never tell him that he had no interest in the mystery man. He had end this all he would go to the he meeting in the park and he would turn down the guy. He had too for the guy to find someone better and for himself. But how would he do it? He never had to reject anyone before they rejected him….

>>>>>>>>

The next day Little Satoshi found he could hardly move the damage of last night actives had settled and rendering him paralyzed. Dark slept soundly in his mind. He hoped that he would be able to see Zack that day but I looked that it was slim chance that was happing. He heard his door click open and his father step in he looked worse off than him. Like he was going to die black circles stamped on his eyes his hair was messier than usual. He slumped a tab bit and he moved sluggishly He was carrying a palter of food for his son. "Morning!" he chirped.

"Dad what time is it?"

"It's around eleven"

"Eleven! I missed three hours of school! I'm late I'm not just late I'm skipping!" the boy panicked untangling himself form the sheets.

The father set the tray on the night stand and push his son light back down on the bed.

"Oh no you don't I saw what condition your in. Your not going anywhere and your telling me all about it after you eat." he his son sit up and handed over his food. Instead of waiting after he ate Little Satoshi told his father about last night about how Dark and the fake just got in a really bad fight and at the end that Zack got hit by a truck. He kept his promise to Dark about keep a tight lid on the meeting Krad.

He told the red head about how Zach was the fake and how he helped him. And his whole dilemma with not telling everybody even Dark. Daisuke was shocked yet captivated Little Satoshi was fulfilling the Niwa curse even when he didn't have Dark. though he should be mad at him for keeping it a secret and lying to him he could help be feel a sense of pride. He was so smart and able to keep things form his alter ego! That was something Daisuke could of never had done. It was such a grand feet. He was so

impressed. After Little Satoshi ate and become more awake. He felt strength build in him and soon he was able to move around freely. Not that it didn't hurt like he wouldn't believe but at least he could get up. Once Daisuke approved that he was strong enough to leaved house they decided to visit Zack in the hospital.

When they came to Zack's room Daisuke was stunted at the state of the boy. Little Satoshi explained to him how bad Zack was but it didn't seem real in till you saw him. To the brunet he improved so much he looked better than he did at the museum they had fixed his leg back in his body with out having cut it off and all the blood was cleaned off of him. His deep gashes where sowed up. His face had died down to its normal size. But he still looked worse for wear. Daisuke left his son alone as he talked to Zach's parents. They weren't that close due to they where not in favor of his relationship he had with Satoshi. But under the grief almost having there son taken away form them he was great source of comfort. He knew what it was like to almost lose your son and could sympathizes with the family. The rest of the family and Daisuke left to give the two friends alone to talk.

" So did you tell him" Zack asked quietly.

"Yah but I didn't say anything about Krad though"

"So that's his name"

"Yah , did you tell your parents?"

"Are you kidding me no way I said I got hit by a car."

"Same here but my dad thinks you where hit by a truck."

" A truck would do more damage"

" Too late to change your story now."

" Hey my memory could be fuzzy"

" True your parents might buy that"

"You know they would."

A pause came over the both of them.

Then Little Satoshi spoke in a soft voice " So how are you doing?"

" Alrigth considering the circumstances"

"How about mentally?"

"Other than every time I close my eyes that monster there I'm doing ok."

The tiny burnet's voice grew weak and was breaking" I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner."

Zach turned to see the younger boy his voice grew angry" Hey don't you dare go blaming yourself for this! It's not your fault! I don't know why you even came at all?" he paused changing his voice down loosing all the fire it once had. "You know while I lying there in that room alone with the only light of the moon. All I could think of was how lonely I felt. I was sacred no one would find me that I would die alone and be forgotten. I felt like a fool. I was never really good at anything. I was always second best. I was always second best to you.

You where smarter, faster, more skilled. You where a better thief than I was. You knew what to do when under pressure. You where always being picked on but you bared it and didn't lash out. You where everything I wanted to be. I began to hate you. I forgot why we where even friends and this darkness began to consumed me. I wished horrible things about you. I wished you where me lying there on the floor bleeding to death. Then I passed out and when I woke you where there. You came for me and when that Krad guy came you stood up for me even we both knew you where no match. When he began to strangle you I watched helplessly I couldn't get my body to move any more."

His eyes filled with water. "I know this might be embarrassing and but I cried. I cried about how stupid I was for thinking those terrible thoughts. You where risking your neck for me. And when you ran down that hall and he chased after you I felt all my anger wash away towards you. I began to remember all the good times we had and how we where a team. That looked out of each other and that you never looked down at me as a better but as a equal. I cried cause when I saw you run off into the darkness I thought you where a goner. So don't you dare blame this shit on your self! If it's any one's fault it's mine I wanted to be Dark. And you told me not to steal for a while but I did it anyways I went against you and gave in to and my pride and did the job Natalie gave me." Zack brushed his tears away as best he could. While the other boy took a minute to speak his voice was still weak and took him a while for him to trust it not crack "It sounds to me like we should beat up Natalie" he laughed weakly

"Yah" Zack chuckled.

There conversation turned to explanations about what happen that night. Where Little Satoshi where he lied once again. He just didn't have the heart to tell Zack that he was Dark. He would wait in till he was better. Soon after that there conversation turned to small talk. At some point they stop talking as if they ran out of things to say. The silence took over the room.

Zack broke that silence with "Hey Satoshi"

"Yah?"

"Would you say I'm a coward if I quit being Dark?"  
Little Satoshi smiled " No I would say you where being smart"

After that the adults came back they had drinks and food they had a late lunch chatting away lifting the sprites up for everyone. Even Zach's mother began to laugh. A little later Daisuke told Little Satoshi he had an errand to run and would be back soon. Little Satoshi weakly hugged him goodbye trying not upset his wounds. After he left more of Zach's family arrived just as Zach was falling asleep so they moved there talk out side so the boy could get his rest. Little Satoshi sat by his bed side never leaving it once. Every once and a while Dark would try to cheer him up with some side joke or tease him it wasn't working. He watch his best friend sleep painfully. As he watched he his anger mounted into rage and he began to remember what Dark told him last night. About Krad how he made his hosts sufferer and people who stood in his way. His hands balled in fist his finger nails bit into his skin. Then he said _"I want him dead." _

" **What?" **not quite catching what his tamer said.

" _I want Krad dead."_

>>>>>>>>>

Satoshi slid in his key to the lock and turned it to let him in. No one was home. He was thankful for that. So far everything was working like clockwork he thought he would have to sneak past Little Satoshi but he must of went to school or went out somewhere. which meant he had to hurry and grab what he needed. There was no telling when the boy would be back. Krad was still asleep which was another good point in his favor and Daisuke was at the park waiting for a man that would never come he hated to multilane his red head like that but he couldn't risk him anywhere near himself he was to dangerous for anyone in his family. Just being back in his house was making Krad toss in his sleep.

He hardly believe he didn't reveal himself at the bar yesterday. It had taken all of his will power when he dropped off the note. He was thankful for that the clumsy girl was taking up all of his time. But he couldn't help but watch the man form a far before he took off. It vaguely reminded him of his high school days. After a close call of being found out Satoshi left heading to the nearest drug store. His wounds had open up again form the movement.

He could never let either Daisuke or Little Satoshi be harmed. Not to mention if the true admirer ever wanted to meet the read head in person. Daisuke probably wouldn't go thinking he was just being stood up again which he was just fine with that. Though now maybe Daisuke seeing another man wasn't such bad of an idea. Satoshi wouldn't be there for the tiny man anymore and Daisuke was easily to fall depressed and blame it all on him. His poor self esteem would get the better of him. Not to mention this was vaguely somewhat like what happen with his ex-wife leaving in the middle of the night with no word. So having someone there for him would be good. So he wouldn't get lonely. To take away the pain of Satoshi leaving him. Just as the thought ran by in his head he felt frustrated . How could he willful even think about someone else having Daisuke. He couldn't imagine it. It hurt too much to think about.

He went to this study grabbed his laptop along with his power cord the quickly open his drawer and being shuffling threw his cd's then took up the last three

_Black and white, Niwa, Hikari._ He tucked what he need under his arm as he got up to leave. Then he took a look at his book shelves he knew he couldn't take anymore than two. Due cause Daisuke would notice they where missing and it would take him one step closer to knowing he had Krad back. Daisuke knew what these book where about he had told the man when they moved in together. If Daisuke didn't catch his son would surely would and question it with his father. This resulted would be the same and would go off trying to save him like last time. And he would be helpless this time around due to he no longer housed Dark. And that was not an option. He pick out one. Volume fourteen and tucked it under his arm behind his computer. And began to leave. On his way out he saw that the TV was still on down stairs. It was muted so he didn't noticed it until now. On the couch was a sleeping Wiz so the house wasn't completely empty. but he would be no problem he couldn't talk. He saw five different cups of coffee sitting on the little table in the down satires lofted. Daisuke didn't get any sleep last night nor did he try. And the fact that he got a new mug each refill of coffee was another weird quark that he did when he was worried or troubled . He developed it when Little Satoshi got deathly sick and was hospitalized for weeks. He wouldn't allowed himself to sleep in case something happen to his little boy.

"_You know he's worried about you."_

Satoshi tired to shake the quote out of his mind but it held on fast. So tightly It drove him to stormed off to the kitchen where he found a small pad of paper and a pen.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Daisuke walked in his house very puzzled. The man never came why? Didn't he want to meet him face to face. Did he chicken out or had some unexpected plan? Daisuke was a bit annoyed that he hadn't shown up. He could of stayed with Little Satoshi at the hospital to give support for his friend and him. He walked to the kitchen to start dinner while he told little Satoshi to go lay down. He took out the pans he need and began to work his magic. He could hear the TV. playing up stairs It sounded like a game show. He moved on to cooking the ham. As it sizzled he noticed that he forgot to bring in his cups from earlier. Walked out to the loft and picked them up. And carried them to the dinning table cause the heard that it was time to flip the meat over. He was about to tend to it when a piece of paper with writing caught his eye. Forgetting all about the meat he pick it up and read

_Dear Daisuke, _

_Sorry for leaving without a note last night but something came up that need my attention. _

_I'll be a way for a while and try to make it back to you as fast as I can. But I just wanted to let you know that I was all right so you better stop worrying yourself to death. _

_Forever and always love you_

_Satoshi Hiwatari_

Daisuke read it over twice when his eyes crossed _…I was all right… _he couldn't but break down in tears as he ripped up the note to shreds crying "Lair"

* * *

Minwind : Damn that chapter was long (dies) 


	23. Hoy Robbie

Dont own Dnagnle

**Krad talking to Satoshi **

_Satoshi talking to Krad_

**Dark talk to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi to Dark_

**

* * *

Hoy Robbie **

Months passed since Daisuke had ripped up his note form Satoshi and was slowly coming to terms that he was not coming back. No matter how much he wished him to. In result He was getting less sleep than he normally would. He didn't want to dream about Satoshi cause he knew he would just wake up sad and depressed. Some times to the point of tears. Also his appetite had declined a bit. Which worried Little Satoshi into hassling him about eating. Calling him at home and ordering him to make himself a meal. Which he obeyed to the letter not wanting the feel the wrath of his own son. Daisuke tired to not let his grief show in his daily life. But it was obvious to every one around him. His son tired to cheer him up when ever he could. But the red head didn't want his son worrying about him. So he would spend most of his time with friends (Risa, Takeshi, and that blond haired guy. ) and at work to get his mind off of things.

At night he would cook dinner for the two of them. As they ate they chatted about there day as they would have if Satoshi was there. Yet they never brought him up not even in passing. Fearing it would be spraying lemon on a open wound.

After dinner some TV and games along with many hugs Little Satoshi would go to bed while Daisuke would either leave to go back to work or paint. Some nights Dark would come down for a glass of water after mid night flight and would sit with Daisuke talking about how he was fairing and such. Dark had become a huge help in him. Over the months. He could tell Dark anything he need to get off his chest he could vent his frustrations and cry his heartbreak. Dark was the one other person he could open up too in such a way . Probably due cause they shared a body and mind for four years. Dark would listen without teasing Daisuke…..much.

Days wore on and Daisuke began to learn he could get pass this slump that he had too. But damn did he feel awful! Some nights when he would pass out from exhaustion he would dream of old memories of a night he came home to an empty trashed house. The woman of his affections gone. Daisuke began to worry about paying the bills and house mortgage during the first month Satoshi was gone. But he noticed that he never got any bills in the mail all he ever got was junk and personal letters. Daisuke came to the conclusion it was Satoshi was paying them. He wouldn't be in such a wreak of a sate if he just knew why Satoshi left. Was it him something at work? Maybe cause Dark was now living with them? He had no idea. Only that something came up and need his attention. He had no clues to go on which didn't surprise him if Satoshi dint want to be found he wouldn't. So the days wore on as winter turned to spring which soon turned to early summer. At work Rob was willing to talk to him and did as if nothing happen. He said he was dropping his secret case. He didn't tell Daisuke what case he was on but that must be the reason it was secret. He said that more pressing matters came up. He was told by Joey that Rob was suspecting his new boy friend was cheating on him. So he took up on spying on his lover to find out the truth.

Little Satoshi friend Zack was able to go home a while ago he was recovering with amazing speed. Also his Son pulled off another dazzling display at his spring musical. And passed top of his school in finale exams. Daisuke was so happy for a whole week he was just like he use to be. As a rewarded for all of his son's hard work he asked id he wanted to go up too the mountains for a vacation like the did every year. Daisuke hated the mountains but then again both Satoshis hated the beach yet they went every year. He agreed and subjected to invite the usual guests

Upon his request Daisuke called up Risa and Takeshi to come with them. They had a daughter who was thirteen named Robin and a boy that was eleven named Patrick . Little Satoshi always was good friends with his cousins . And over the two weeks He heard about how Dark teased the little brunet about how Robin was eyeing him shy glances when he wasn't looking. Which was pure crazy talk.

>>>>>>>>

The trip went pleasantly fast and it was all too soon to leave. But that suited Little Satoshi just fine he had more pressing matter to attend to. This vacation was just a setback but he went along with a smile and a laugh so his father would feel any worse than he did. He saw this trip as a huge step up in his behavior he seemed almost happy. It was probably be best he could get out of his father for the time being.

His non blood related father absence was felt by the both of them but, Little Satoshi didn't have the extra baggage of the past his father had nor his poor self esteem problem. He couldn't remember to well about what happen with his birth mother and him but it had left a scar on the tiny red head that he couldn't seem to shake off leaving him doubting himself. Little Satoshi knew that his blue haired father would be back he had no bout that the man would just show up one day and surprise them with walking into the kitchen his coat draped over his arm a arm full of flowers saying how sorry he was. Even though he told him self countless times he found that if he stood still and let his thoughts wander he would feel a certain emptiness he couldn't root out. It made him un-easy.

He would talk to John after school when school was still in secession. Manly so he could just get it off his chest to let some one else know well other than Dark who could read his very thoughts. He couldn't talk to his father about is knowing it would just drive his father farther down his dark road of depression. And Zack already had enough to think about he was just getting over the night at the museum and didn't want to brother him with his problems. So he need a different out lit. This led him to John knew somewhat he was going threw. Due to his parents separated. He lived with his mother who got remarried when he was in his last year of middle school. The older boy would listen to his worries with a straight face and didn't joke. He just listen. It was one of few times in history he was serious and calm . He was also soft and talked about his experiences and feelings he had when his parents separated. It gave the tiny burnet a feeling he wasn't only that ever felt this way. It was great sense of comfort that he greatly needed. And when they were done talking for the day and decided to go home John would give him a extra tight hug good bye.

While at home he busy himself with his new project. He was determined to rid the world of Krad for once and for all. And after hearing about artwork that held magical powers he began to look for Hikari and other older works that missed the re-culture reformation. He didn't find many and what seemed to find where useless to him.

He would ask Dark certain questions about certain pieces but he was to no help even if he did steal the art he didn't know much about it. He lived in so many different host there lives seemed to blend and large chucks of memory where lost, that he said would every once in awhile spring back up when he least expected it too. He just could tell what was a Hikari piece and what wasn't. Little Satoshi began researching the time period and found some interesting info about some art work that was destroyed during WWII that he wanted to look further into but couldn't dude to his vacation. Now that he was back he could start his work again.

The car rolled up in the driveway. Daisuke sighed a tired sigh as he got up out of the car. Looking over the house. He turned and smiled over to his son and asked " Happy to be home?"  
"Of course."

They began walking into the garage that was finished opening " What do you want to eat?"

>>>>>>>.

Satoshi eyes drooped. His fingers rested limply across the keyboard. He was exhausted . More than that he was miserable to the very core of his bones. Over the months he had become cold, distance and constantly in a state of fear. He couldn't help doubt if he made a wrong move a move that would lead his secret back to Daisuke. Or cause Krad to break through every defenses for him to completely take over. Even though he was able to hold in Krad much better than ever in the passed weeks. He still could not get back to what he use to be. The damage of living in a happy home with the love of his life permanently was imprinted on him. He cursed himself for that. So he found out that it was safer to do what Krad asked of him. And Krad was quite pleased with his new obedient behavior which won him alone some nights with out even a word from the angel.

After hopeless research in his books he tired to see If he could get rid of Krad himself with painting his own art work. He painted night after night Often skipping out on work which made Brenda become very troubled. Krad was never to worried about his paintings he even smiled and coned soft words in his ears on what would make the pictures better, and he knew why. He knew that his pictures where no threats to him they both could feel the powerful magic coarsening, bubbling within the thick layers of paint. but it wasn't the kind that would harm him. And with every canvas he managed to burned he was punished. This frustrated the man after countless nights in till one…

"**Ah my dear are you starting a new painting? My, my if you keep going at this rate you'll beat all the other Hikaris in number of pieces."** Satoshi could feel Krad warp his arm around his body and his breath in his ear. "**And I must say you paint so handsomely" **

He didn't flinch nor did his voice show any emotion it was cold and harsh "_How am I suppose to paint when you talking to me hmm?" _

He let go and crept back in to the confines of his mind **" Fine, Fine "**

Satoshi dipped his paint brush and began to paint. Layer after layer for the background of a dark cell the only light came from a bared window above. Chains hanged form the ceiling. Tiny cracks and chipped stone work where detailed in. Satoshi was tired and felt drained as he painted mindlessly a tad of white here a brush of blue there. He didn't care everything he had painted was no use to him.

As he painted he felt the magic beginning to manifest. It grew the more he did. After completing half of it he paused. This one was different. It had the essences of trap, capture, imprisonment, snare. Upon this new enlightenment Krad became restless and he didn't give him any comments of improvement. But he didn't notice he was too excited that for once he might have something . He began to work feverishly to finish. He was allowed to paint all night with any disruptions and allowed keep any art he made. That was the deal he had made with Krad which satisfied both of there needs. Krad needed artwork and Satoshi need to paint. But he was a fool that Krad would keep his side of the bargain.

As he mixed skin color to begin to paint the prisoner he lost controlled Krad had taken it over and it was soon fallowed by the rest of his body then the horrible transformation began. Satoshi try his best to keep him at bay but Krad wasn't interested for games that night and quickly over took him. Once his haired turn long and blond and he was trapped in his body. Krad took up his painting then spoke **"Normally I would never harm anything you painted, but this one is a bit too close to what you want and we can't have that now can we?" **

Satoshi icy barrier fell as he pleaded _"Don't!" _

"**You never cared when you burned your other paintings why is this different?" **

"_But!" _

"**I see, you only care cause this one could trap me." **The demon's grip tighten and he began to bend the frame work in till the broke in two splinters shot out in all directions the paint not yet dried stuck to Krad's finger as he peeled them off to move on to ripping into long strips tossing them in his fireplace that had only know the fuel of art that couldn't possibly stay alive. Satoshi watched in horror that was his shot the only one he would get. . He tried to stop the man but failed he hardly made even a scratch mark on the angles barriers.

Krad hardly noticing his attempt watched the painting become food. Fueling the every hungry fire . He smiled as he watched it flicker and dance in silence. Satoshi hit himself against Krad's walls in till he was barely able to keep conscious .

By that time the strips of canvas where consumed by the flames a wicked smiled creeped across Krad's face. " How many times have I told you my pet its useless to think you can ever rid of me again I'm stronger and will never let you have that chance." Then he began his torture using his magic to keep him awake like so many previous nights where he step over the line.

Defeated Satoshi turned to the internet for answers looking up old art. Which is where he was now. Resting his head on the table top. After letting out a sigh he went back to work which soon lead him to an piece of art that caught his eye. It was called _bloccaggio della farfalla _(No its not scramble of words its Italian) it was beautiful. clearly a Hikari piece. Upon further investigation he learned it was a gift given to the Niwa family. Which led him to a library in Spain that house journals of the artist. He would do his researcher and moving when his alter ego wasn't awake and would fall asleep. Before he could ask questions and when he did Satoshi just said he wanted to go sight seeing. Get inspiration for his work. When he reached the library he read that the _bloccaggio della farfalla _was painted to capture Dark once and for all. He also found out that after a week the gift was sent to the Niwa's estate they returned it in disgusted. Which wasn't much of a surprise. Then he went to the archives and began looking for where the art piece was now. He found it.

The painting was sold to a man called Damson Shorton. Who owned an art gallery near where he was staying. And he found out that there was a gallery opening featuring the piece he was eyeing he couldn't believe his luck. he stored all this info in his box that was blocked off from Krad . On his plane ride back he could almost caught smiling. It was the first time in months there was a shred of hope of getting his life back together.

>>>>>>

Little Satoshi clicked on a link to an art collectors web page. Where there were pictures of art that rich men and women would have interest to buy. He mindlessly click one pic after the other. When he came on to one page with a picture of a glass jar held by hands with no visible owner with no viable owner. The right hand held the bottom as the left was twisting shut the top. Inside the little jar was a butterfly in a most beautiful shade of dark purple. Little Satoshi admired the work of the artist and felt drawn to the it. That's when he heard Dark whistle lowly "**Wow I thought that was destroyed a long time ago." **He could feel Dark gawking at it uncomfortably in his head. It he had been pretty quite in till now _" You know this piece of art?" _

" **Know it? This thing was painted out to destroy me!"  
**_"Destroy you?"_

"**Ok more like trap." **

"_How did you know?" _

" **Maybe cause on when the maid read the back of it I was being pulled out of my host's body and ,look that the picture! I'm the butterfly trapped and look how well me made me look I so gorgeous in that painting!"**

Little Satoshi rolled his eyes at the last comment. _"What happen then?" _

" **Oh just activated another art piece we stole." **

" _What was it?"_

" **You know that necklace we stole on our first theft?"**

"_The one where you got your eye punched out?" _

" **Stop reminding me about that!"  
**Little Satoshi couldn't but snicker. He could feel that hi alter ego was glaring at him. And forced himself to stop. When he did the dark haired man continued "**Yah well I activated its power which turned out to be a shield that protects it's owner. Quite the convenient that we just stole that right before we got that painting. That was one slick heist let me tell you…"** Dark rambled on and on about his older days which where inserting to listen to by Little Satoshi's standers but, found that he couldn't pay attention his mind was racing. He had to find out where this painting was. If he did he could use it to trap Krad right? Just cause it was made to trap Dark didn't mean it wouldn't work on Krad they both where alter egos living in another person's body. He felt a surge of energy over come him as he clicked to home page to find out who owned the painting now. When the page load ed his heart dropped and he all most to all hopes were dashed away . The site was last updated in the fall of 2000 the info on here was out dated.

Even if he did find out who they sold it too he would have no way of telling that it was still in that person possession. And frankly he didn't want to go breaking in each house he suspected He glanced at the clock it was late way late and he felt his wariness over come him. Dark most of know he was tired because he said he would save his story of a later time. The brunet closed out of his link and scribbled down the name of the art piece _bloccaggio della farfalla _then sunk into to his bed without brothering to change out of his day wear.

>>>>>>>>>

Daisuke decided after sitting in his quite house alone for a few hours. To head down to Tom Tom's. He couldn't get to sleep and he didn't want to watch tv and he wasn't in the mood to paint. And tonight he couldn't get his mind form stop thinking sorry for himself so going to his work was the best option he hadn't seen the guys in two weeks and he had to admit the missed them. When he came in Rob was ranting to Tom.

"And he was all over him! Like suck my face grab my ass and lets ride kind of make out!"

Tom looked like he was about to faint "Rob please stop saying things like that."

Rob ignored him "And you should of heard them they where all like-!"

Tom jolted with inhuman speed to cover his mouth with his hand "Rob you go any further and I will call up a hit man to have you killed."

"Mumm Tmmm Mmmmmm m mm MMMmmmMMMmm"

" See I can't hear you and you know my life never been any better."

Rob frowned and began to yell " MMMMmmmm!

" Man this is dream maybe we should duck tape you like this permanently." He called over his shoulder " Hey Joey get me some duck tape!"

Robs eyes went wide with shock and licked Tom's hand. Which cause Tom to jump back as if he had been bitten. Rapidly wiping his hand on his jeans "Oh my god Rob! What are you in first grade!"

" Like I let you harm my beautiful face with duck tape!"

"I was joking!"

"Yah sure you were!"

Joey walked by slipping the duck tape in his apron pocket. When he spotted Daisuke. " Oh hey Daisuke"

"Hey"

Tom and Rob seemed to pick up on there conversation and stop in there arguing and turned towards the red head "Daisuke?"

"Hi you guys" he approached the bar.

" When did you get back?" Tom asked.

"This evening" his lips smiled happy but his eyes told differently.

"Oh" Tom said softly. He watched as Daisuke turned away to look at the busy people of the bar chat, dance, drink. And that's when Tom gestured Joey to come around back of the bar and wringed Rob close as the three men huddled.

" What the hell the big deal Tom?" Rob hiss being stretched over the bar top.

"Shut up it looks like Daisuke having a hard night tonight about Satoshi. As his friends we need to cheer him up."

" Well he shouldn't Stud muffin and me are already lovers. He needs to learn to move on"

" I'm going to start cutting you out of these huddles"

"What!"

" How about we have a drink draw." Joey suggested

" You want him to become a alcoholic?" Rob asked

" No, no it just when your drunk you feel light and happy. I could drive him home when were done."

"That sounds all fine and dandy and you know I love a good drink draw but there's a bad side effect in a few hours of dirking he'll feel worse than he dose now."

"True" Joey rubbed his chin in concentration for a another idea.

"You guys worry too much" Rob wormed his way out of Tom's grip and slid on top the bar over behind it. Then pressed the button that sounded the signature song for the game.

The he took up the intercom and said" Hey! All you sexy daddies and mommas time for a drink draw make your prizes!"

Happy cheers and laughs erupted form the crowed as they ripped a sticky notes that where at found at the tables along with pens. Rob hoped back over the bar top again get a serious glare from Tom. As he went off to write himself a prize. While Joey and Tom prepared for the game. Daisuke got up and began to walked around to the back side of the back of the bar and help but was stopped by the smaller burnet " Ah, ah ,ah how are you going to play if your back here hmm?"

" Me play?"

" Yah when was the last time you played in one?"

" I don't think I ever did."

" All the more reason." Tom yelled over at him.

"But I'm not very good"

"Not with that attitude you aren't!"

"But-"

"Aw come on Daisuke live a little!" Tom pressured.

Joey guided him to a stool at the bar. Handing him a slip of paper and pen to write down a reward if he won. He couldn't think of a thing other than Satoshi so that's what he wrote. Knowing he had a very slim chance that it would be picked. The stools began to fill as contestants and non contestants put in prize submissions. Rob took a seat next to Daisuke giving him a wink. Which made the read head asked " Rob why are you entering?"

" To get my prize of course" he said as he eyed a very handsome man with mid back length lavender hair took a seat on Daisuke's left.

Joey came over to hand Daisuke his shots and noticed the burnet on the right of him. "Rob what are you doing?"

"Drinking."

"But your working. You know Tom never lets employees drink when there on duty ."

" Who cares what Tom says. He can't hold his liquor anyways."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that he a pretty hard drinker. I bet fifty bucks that he beat you."

"What?" He stretched his neck over Joey's head and yelled over at Tom who was readying the other competitors. He yelled so loudly most conversations stop and all eyes were on Rob and Tom "Tom! You think you can out drink me! Pshaw!"

Tom turned and glared at the man " What?"  
"You could hold your liquor as well as a you could stay in a relationship !"

The customers in the bar all let out a low "oooooo" at the insulted receiving a few snickers from Rob supporters.

His glared intensified. "I'm going to kick your ass."

"Bring it!"

The men and women egged on for the completion of the two men. Tom stormed over and sat down next to Rob and griped a shot glass. Rob smiled a smug smile "You ready to get your ass beat?"

Tom's response to that was taking a shove of the hard liquor signaling the start of the game.

After a few rounds most of everyone had dropped out. Not cause they were not able to drink, more like they wanted to stay some what sober to see the out come of Tom and Rob's heated battle. Daisuke who can't take liquor at all. Was drunk and began hiccupping uncontrollability and with every hiccup the man would laugh. He kept leaning on Rob who would gently push him over to the to the man so he could drink better. Forgetting the real reason why this drink draw was being played. The father would being rambling about nothing and the man on his left just smiled and listen. Joey came by to see how he was " How's it going Daisuke?"

As he replied " I'm I'm doin" hiccup! "Grrreat! Hey Joye?"

"Yes?"

He leaned in and looked around like it was a secret and whispered as best as a drunk can " Do d- do yous wannnt t-too bake a caaake with me on Sunday?"

Joey smiled " Sure"

Daisuke leaned too far back in his chair almost falling out but was saved by Joey and the man sitting with him. "Alrigh then com oveeer to my housesh to tomroe at elevn Hic!" began to laugh uncontrollability. Leaning on the long hair man on his left. He rubbed his face in his shoulder. lavender man didn't seem to mind he seemed more of the opposite. He looked like he was enjoying the redhead's drunken state. Joey smirked to see the smaller man happy and took his shot glasses. Not wanting the man to drink him self into passing out

Daisuke watch him take his tiny glasses away and pouted "Awsh I looost "

Joey chuckled as he refilled Rob's and Tom's shots. Which was heating up. Both where still very much sober…well maybe just a tad bit tipsy.

"Hey Tom?" his employee asked him

"What?" the caped head boss replied.

"Hey Tom Why do you wear that hat all the time?"

" I have too."

" Why?"

" I'm Jewish"

" You cant be a Jew!"

" Why not?"

"Your gay Jews cant be gay!"

" I didn't say I was a very good Jew….hey wait how dose that make me not Jewish? Your Catholic and your religion doesn't allow being gay either!"

" What are you talking about have you heard anything about those priest!"

" There pedophiles not gay!"

" Have you ever heard them ever pick any girls!"

"That's sick!"

"Another reason your not Jewish is your not short and little and have a beard I would say old but you are 38."

Tom kicked back a another shot " then slammed it down as he heard the brunet " I'm not old!"

"Yes you are!" Rob sneered gulping downed another hit.

"Rob!"

"Tom!"

They took the second shot of that round in here hands and simultaneously drank it. Snapped it down on the table up side down.

The crowed cheered an hooted at the men. There wasn't man in that bar that didn't know that Tom and Rob hardly got along. That why half of them kept coming to the bar. Yes It was a good bar and the two men seemed to give it a little something extra. They found it hilarious that the two would fight constantly.

Few more rounds went passed the rest of the people dropped out and joined the crowed in watching. Tom and Rob were out of breath there tolerance slowing slipping The customers watched intensely to see who would win. Bets were made and there was some seriously money at stake. Another round went by and the two men drank on after the other losing more and more tolerance to the alcohol with every shot. There defenses began to fall down. Tom flipped his shot glass up side down as he said "Hoy Robbie"  
"Yesh"  
" I'm sorrie that I to0k yous necklac frrom yous firstsk loveer away."

" Ya wweell I'm sorri I slept withsh you brother jusst between-yous and meee he wasn't verygood."

Instead of Tom 's yelling and ranting out Rob the crowed was stunned to hear that Tom burst out laughing pulling the short pony tailed man over to him "Ass"

Rob began to chuckle with him as he gulped down his last drink of the round.

As the two rivals drowned drink after drink. The sides of the room spilt into Rob supporters and Tom's. Daisuke drunkenly encouraged for both men. He was now in the middle of the two sides sitting at table with the long haired man who stat next to him at the bar. Daisuke couldn't help but stare at him he had the such an usual hair. He wonder how he dyed it then again Satoshi didn't dye his hair and his was blue. It was such a pretty color so pale in shade yet not as if someone mixed grey to give it more depth. The man caught him and smiled " Like what you see?"

Daisuke would normally would of look away and deny it with trying to explain himself. but he was drunk now so anything was fair game "Yesh" He continued to stare at his hair. The man was quite taken back by this he looked like he was to say something and just when he got the nerve to do it. Rob's side of the bar went up cheering masking over what he wanted to say. Daisuke tired to read his lips but it was no use. Slowly the shouting died down Daisuke asked " Sorrie didn't hearrr yous."

" I said-" once again he was masked by cheering but it came form Tom's side of the bar as they hooted and clapped. He saw the man sigh in defeat as the men quieted down

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok" Daisuke turned back to the scene at that bar the tension was mounting.

Everyone knew that both men where at there breaking point. This round would determined who would be the winner. Tom took his shot with much effort. His supporters rally for him. Daisuke wooed which would end in a fit of laughter. Rob also kicked back a shot. Were his supports chanted his name. Get manly glares from Tom's side. Daisuke tired to chant his name but he kept by accent calling him other words that rhymed with Rob. Bob seemed to be his favorite.

Then on the third drink of the round Tom gulped down the shot with much difficult. While Rob didn't even reach for his. Silence came over the building only the thundering music was heard which seemed to be soft by all who watched. So even forgot to breathe in the tension. Rob took up his drink and without out looking at his competitor he raised his glass and poured its contents on his head as he forfeited " Did anyone every tell you .you look good when wet?" shouts and happy yells erupted along with chanting Tom name. As well as angry protest. Money was exchange, Joey won fifty bucks and customers chatted rapidly about the drink draw.

Daisuke got up and rushed over to his two friends slinging his arms over there shoulders given them each a one arm hug. " Woe yous guys ares amzimig" Hiccup! "Wherrre yous leanr to holdsh so muuch liquor?"

Rob slurred " Hotdates"

"Lonlynigths Tom laughed. They all joined in with him. After hearing some men yell over at him. Tom perked his head up breaking away form Daisuke hold and asked over Rob head "Hoy! Joye whatsh I won?"

" Oh! Well.." Joey said as he stop his task of putting away the shot glasses and picked up the top hat. Shook it then reached in side where he pulled out a slip of folded paper which he unfolded and read. His eyes grew wide on what it said. And gasped" Oh my"

" Whatsh isss it?"

" Well um.."  
Rob stood up woozily "Outch wit it maan!"

It took another moment before Joey told them "Tom you win a kiss from Rob."

And instance hush came over the bar even the music was turned off due to the DJ was shocked. Tom froze unable to move. The silence domed over the club. Why every one wonder if Tom would break his own rules and not go threw with his prize.

After a few silent moments Rob couldn't take it anymore "Aw man when I wrote that I was hoping to get the hot long haired stud." He shrugged " Oh well I guess you'll work." Without skipping a beat Rob scooped down bending over at eye level with his boss. Tom turned toward him in panic "Rob how bout you-" but it was too late Rob wasn't listening and Tom was too slow having his sentence cut off with Rob's lips on his own. The room exploded into a excitement of hoots, hollers, cheers, random encouraging phrases and high pitch whistling. Daisuke's jaw dropped at he sight while Joey's eyes went even wider at this new development but couldn't help but smile.

Tom struggled to get away from Rob but the burnet was determined to finished what he stared and wasn't going let the man be in till he cooperated. See that was case Tom finally closed his eyes and gave in. Which happened to turn the volume in the bar grew to a new high. Daisuke tired to drop his jaw further but that was psychical imposable. While Joey began laughing. A moment later the two broke away both panting for air. The combination of lack of air and being very drunk cause the two men to pass out. Which was fine or Tom he was sitting in a chair. But Rob was standing so when he went unconscious he leaned to his left. Daisuke who what the close person to him. Tried to catch him but found that he was just to become a pillow for the bigger man's fall. As they both crashed to the floor.

>>>>>>>

After all the commotion the designated divers and workers of Tom Tom's to the second helped carried Tom up to his house on the second floor laying him in his bed while the other half dragged Rob to Joey's back seat of his car. And the last of the customers left. Joye and Daisuke helped close up. Well manly Joye did it. Due to Daisuke was still a bit tipsy and dropped three glasses trying to clean them. So as his coworker finished up he walked around. That when a painting leaned up against the wall near Tom's stairs caught his eye. It was a master craft he could tell. It was a simple landscape of a barn on a wheat farm. As Daisuke eyed it Joey came up behind him "Nice huh? Tom just got it I thought he would of put in his trunk instead of leaving it out here where it cold get damage."

"Where he get it at?"

" You know that gallery not to far from here."  
"The mean the tiny corner shop?"

"No last year they went under new management and now it all deck out."  
"Ah"

"You know there having a gallery showing tomorrow."

"Really?"  
"Yah I heard they got some really old and rare art."

" Wow maybe I could ask Little Satoshi if he wants to come with me."

"That sounds fun."

>>>>>>>

The next morning Tom slowly came too his head was throbbing. He groaned rolling on his side. Then it all came flashing back. In a split second Tom remembered it all. He bolted up in bed and yelled in disgust " Oh my god I kissed Rob!" forgetting all about his headache he rushed out of bed to his bath room where he pour half his mouthwash in his mouth.

>>>>>>>

Rob woke sleepy In his bed and was thinking about going back to sleep. But his horrible headache was making that difficult. Slowly pieces of last night flooded over him. And then he remember. He jerked up in bed as he yelled out in disbelief "Oh my god I kissed Tom!" After the shock hit him he felt his weariness over come him and smirked as he let himself fall backward back down to his pillows "Not bad for a Jew."

* * *

Minwind: Sorry this took me so long to write cause my computer didn't recovery save and my power went out ( I swear I saved it) so I lost half of this chapter that I had to rewrite ( that really rubbed me the wrong way.) Anyways that whole drink draw scene with Tom and Rob was cause I've been getting a lot of messages saying that they would be a good couple. So I thought I would please those fans. . And last but not least I bet my reviewers I have 120 pages of this story and I only have 117 reviews I win! In your face … naw I love you guys. Dont worry next chapter things will speed up. 


	24. Now can I steal it?

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

**Krad talking to Satoshi **

_Satoshi talking to Krad_

**Dark talk to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi to Dark_

**

* * *

Now can I steal it?**

Brenda leaned back in Satoshi arm chair in his office her high heal shoes on his desk Reading over the newest reports that the Temp had to give her. She couldn't believe she even had to even hire a temp for her position! It was the third week that Satoshi had not even come twenty miles of work. He never called. He didn't say were he would been able to reach. His cell was off in all hours of the day. It was as I he just died. If only that was the case. But no she knew he was alive and was hiding some where which just in rage her more.

She would of called Daisuke to find out if something happen. But she didn't dare. Satoshi told her in a cold deadly voice that No one was to know he was at work and if Daisuke called for him he wasn't there. Which he did many times in the first few months but that now had stopped. Which she was glad for she hated lying to him. Cause he would sound so hopeful that she would have the answers he was looking for and when she said no his voice would drop it a lifeless drone.

This greatly troubled the woman. Ever since she got back from vacation Satoshi was acting weird. The first thing that was odd was that he replaced his carpet in his office. Which was out of loop dude to Satoshi loved that carpet (manly cause Daisuke picked it out for him) and they didn't make it anymore so he wouldn't replace it with this new ugly cream white. She asked him about it and He curtly told her he wanted a change.

She didn't buy that bull shit for a second. And soon day by day he was becoming colder and more distance they hardly talked about anything out side of work. They never talked about his family especially Daisuke. If Brenda got even near a topic to the red head. Satoshi would change it in a blink of an eye. It was really quite frustrating. Coming to work was becoming more like chore then fun. She asked many times what was the matter but no such luck. In the past when ever she had asked what was wrong and normally he would tell her anything she wanted to know but this he keep tightly closed. He would dismiss it as nothing or a more productive working attitude. Since when did they ever need that? Zol Performance was doing as well as it always has. So It not like they had to work that hard.

Another thing that disturbed the dark brunet was that he looked constantly tired and he was loosing weight. He also wore bandages all over him. She could some times see them when his selves of his clothes where pulled back as he reached for papers. Or when he was careless when dress and missed a button on his shirt. An sometimes when he didn't think she was looking he looked fragile like a glass on a edge of a table about to tip over and smashed into bits staining the floor with his secrets. She watched him as he slowly became more and more miserable. Some nights she go home to Doug and cry into his shoulder. Knowing that Satoshi was doing it to himself and wouldn't let anyone help him whatever the problem was. It was times like those when she felt empty and alone. They were the same. They shared the same interest, same mind set, same goals. They both where antisocial they both use to be cold and alone. They both suffered from heart break around the same time. Each knew everything about the other. The good and the bad There should be nothing that he couldn't tell her. She cried that she was so useless and pitiful. She hated the fact that she could not help her best friend and it made her heart ache. She cried cause She knew she would do the same thing if she was him. As she cried her sorrow manifested into anger. She wanted shake him, slap him, Punch him to make him snap out this slump. But before she could he stopped coming to work…

Her thoughts where interrupted when Jake walked into the office and gasped. "Mrs. Davis! Please don't put your feet on the boss's desk its disrespectful!"

" As if I care he deservers all the disrespect I can give."  
" Don't say things like that Mrs. Davis"

" It's true! Where the hell has he been anyways!"  
" I know your worried but you can't let it ruffle your feathers besides you need to get ready for your meeting with Spectrum. It stares in hour"  
"Just what I need Spectrum!" She roared as she slammed her heels down to the floor jolting up from the chair. As she snapped the papers from Jake's hands and began furiously scanning over them. Jake decided it was best to leave her alone at the moment and quickly and silently escape back to his office on the floor below.

She began picking out the important facts of the paper when her thoughts went back to her co-worker. If only she could find him and get him to listen t her. But that was down right impossible. She didn't know where he was and She had nothing to leverage him with. She need to get something to pressure him. Something that would make him squirm. Something he hated more than anything thing in the world. Then it hit her. She dropped her papers and marched out side to the sectary filling in for her and exclaimed

"Get me a phone book!"

>>>>>>>>>

Daisuke out the dinner plate in the dish washer while he asked his son "Hey Satoshi are you busy tonight?"

The boy who spinning around in circles with his chair eating ice cream with fork replied not even looking at his father "No why?"

" I was wondering if you would like to go to a gallery opening with me? After I clean up and change my clothes I'm going to go"

" **Oooo art we should go man I haven't stolen anything in forever!"**

"_what are to you talking about? I have a whole pile of art and jewelry that I don't own in my closet." _

"**I didn't take those" **

" _Sure you didn't p.s. you better take those back."_

"**Ha! _Me _taken anything I already claimed as mine that's ludicrous!" **

" _If you don't I will."_

"**You know I really got to brain wash you of Daisuke's morals one day." **

Ignoring his other half taken another bite of his dessert. "Sure"

He lifted the dish washer door closed ad set it to wash and walked over and ruffed his sons hair "Alrigth then let hurry up and get ready!"

>>>>>>>>

Today was Rob night off and like all of his nights off he was spending it with his flavor of the month.This month went by the name of Chris. Who was currently in the middle of a passionate kiss. Rob warped his arms around his waist pulling the tall dark and handsome closer. In response Chris ran his fingers in his chestnut hair. The taller man deepen the kiss which cause the other to moan. Rob smiled as if he if he won a game and open his eyes to look down at the man when something caught his eye. It was a quick flash of movement. It was blue. Too curious for his own good he broke there embrace. " Hey Angle face I got to go check on something real quick. Mind getting the room ready while I'm gone?"

The dark haired man looked at him as if he where crazy and asked out of breath "What now?"

He lightly kissed his lips" I know baby its hard for me too but its important."

"More important than me?"  
"Of course" He quickly kissed his cheek then unlinked his arms around his lover's body then ran off down the hall.

Chris watched him with a dumbfounded look on his face as if he just been slapped.

Rob raced down the hall then around a corner then another hallway before he found the score of his interest. For once it was Satoshi. He was dressed less then his normal best but Rob didn't care he always looked good regardless the clothes. And there was plus he wasn't wearing his glasses. He watched as the blue haired man fished in his pockets for his key card to his room. He must of felt that some one was watching for he began to turn his head towards Rob direction. The brunet jumped and quickly slipped be hind the corner out of site. He prayed that he wouldn't be found out. After a seconds of sheer anxiety he heard the door open then close. The waiter lest out a thankful sigh then peered over the corner to see he was in deed inside. He tiptoed over to check the room number which was 202. He stared at it and began saying it to himself over many times After he engraved that tiny bit in his brain he quickly punch the elevator to lobby and rushed out of the hotel forgetting al about what's his name… oh right Chris.

Once he reached his work place he noticed that it was closed for the night. He raised an eye brown confusion as he pushed open the door and stepped in. The second he did so his whole world went black.

>>>>>>>>

The art gallery was buzzing with hush tones of people all eyeing at the latest art pieces that had hit the market. In a high class gallery show. Some of the most important people where there like the local senator who was in town. And rich business owners along with wealthy art collects. And of coarse there where your average run of mill citizen which is where Daisuke and Little Satoshi fit in.The father and son walked around the art store lingering on each picture. They where all so skilled and beautifully painted. Well all the ones what weren't modern. The boy heard the older man envy the works of there craftsmanship.

"**I want that one and, that one, that one nice"**

"_This isn't a candy store Dark you just cant pick out what you want."_

" **oh on contrary you see I can take anything I want that's why my profession is a thief."**

"_Can you really call that a job?"_

"**What do you mean?"**

"I mean your not getting paid For a good or services ."

"**Maybe not in money-"  
**_"Wow!" _awed the tamer.

"**What?" **

"_Oh I didn't think you thought that deeply"  
_**"What are you talking about?" **

"_Your talking about how you get paid in personal achievement right?" _

"**Umm no. What I was going to say was I get paid in art work."**

The boy sighed _"And here I thought you had some depth."_

"**What ! I have so much depth there's no bottom!." **

"Oh yah I can see it." he sarcastically remarked.

"**You know you can be a real jerk sometimes."**

"_I learn from the best" _

"**Satoshi?"**

"_No! You!"_

"**What?"**

"_You heard me."_

Dark went on defending himself from the accusation. As Little Satoshi went back looking at the art. Around him he listed to his fathers praise and whining on the art and he wish he was that good. They went into a side room where there where less people. It seemed that most them where in main room. (which held the modern art) and with each room the less crowed it got. Once they walked in the next room he couldn't believe his eyes.

"_Whoa" _

"**My god" **

Right there on the far wall held the _bloccaggio della farfalla. _Little Satoshi couldn't believe his luck! It was right there! It took him a while for brain to being working once more

"**Can I steal that one?"  
**_"Lets see if we can't buy it first" _

"**Where are you going to get the cash?"**

"_Satoshi doesn't make 16 million a year for nothing and I scored top of my grade and I'm only 14 I think I should get a little something." _

Dark saw where he was going with this **"Damn kid your not bad not bad at all."  
**_"Watch me work" _

" Hey dad look at this one" Little Satoshi pointed to the painting of interest.

The red head fallowed his gesturer and awed "Wow that best one so far."

"I know we should buy it!"

Daisuke studied it " I don't know"

" Aw come I would look so well in loft."

It didn't take much to manipulate the red head "Well….Your right it would "

" And it one for the cheapest pieces here."

"Yah such a shame that always the good art is worth less than the modern. I mean how can you call a yellow square art? I mean I even seen where they paint the canvas white! They didn't even do anything to it! And yet it will sell for thousands of dollars!"

"Dad"

"Yah?"

"Your babbling"

"Oh sorry"  
Neither one of them spoke just admiring the picture Little Satoshi didn't want to say anything that would cause Daisuke to change his mind so he kept quite in till his anticipation grew to its peak." So?"  
"So what?" The father asked

"Are we going to buy it?"

Daisuke turned once more at the picture rubbing his chin in in till he caved " Why not! We deserve it right!"

"Or course we do!'

"I mean it been rough six mouths for us and were entitled a few nice things right!"

" Right!" the boy rallied

" Where's the dealer!" Daisuke asked loudly all pumped and charged.

"**Smooth" **

"_It's a gift." _

"**See you need to act more underhand like this" **

" _No way."_

"**Come on man we be the prefect team your smart I'm good looking. I pick locks you can lie threw your teeth. I mean no one would even suspect you the nerd to steal!" **

"_Nerd just case you said that I'm not joining." _

"**Would you feel better if I called you Geek?"**

"_No!" _

"**How bout Deweeb?" **

"_No!"_

"**Hacker?" **

"_N- wait hacker sounds cool." _

"**Yes Yes it dose so how-"**

There conversation was interpreted when they heard "Did someone call for me?"

The two men turned around to meet a very handsome man in a black three piece suite with an un button collar. His back length hair was pulled back in a long pony tail. His hair color was light purple. Once he spotted who asked for him his eyes grew slightly but resized back to normal and a small smile graced his lips. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Daisuke gaped " It's you! Form last night!"

" Whey yes it is. I'm quite surprised that you're here. I hope you feeling alrigth considering what happen last night."

"**What do think he means by that?" **Dark asked while the other men small talked about something.

" _I don't know. I didn't even know he left last night" _

" **Didn't you smell the alcohol on him?" **

" _We keep alcohol in our house." _

" **Really? Where?"**

"_I'm not going to let you get me drunk!" _

" **Such assumptions I wasn't even thinking about it! Bedside you must of have a lot. I mean Daisuke had quite the headache this morning."**

"_That's true he must of went to work."_

"**At the gay bar?"**

"_Yah"  
_**"You don't think that he…"**

" What? No! Dad would never even think about another guy he in love with dad!"

Dark mumbled to him self "**That so strange how I under stood that" **then spoke directly to his host " **You never know Satoshi has been gone for six mouths and alcohol dose make you do things you normal wouldn't do. I'm sure he didn't mean it. And really could you blame Dai for it I mean the guy is pretty good looking I mean not as good as me but hey."  
**_"There's no way." _the boy said more to himself than to Dark

" **Never rule the possibility out."  
**_"There's no way." _He repeat trying to get himself to believe it.

Before any more could be thought both there attention turn

As the two men laughed. And it wasn't fake.

" **He seems awfully happy."  
**_"Drop it" _the tiny boy warned in a cold voice.

"**That's a good sign!" **

"_I said drop it" _He said even icier.

Dark retreated leaving the boy in peace for a few moments. He was sure that Daisuke didn't do anything If he did it would get his mind off of Satoshi. Which was something in high demand for the man. Dark was convinced that they where never going to see the man angina Krad was going to kill him off as soon as he got a woman pregnant with the next Hikari in line. And after he made the man suffer ten times worse than any other who housed him. So He would have to get over Satoshi. And his tamer would have to come to terms that Daisuke could fall for another man after time passed. And be happy for him. For they both knew that Daisuke did not do well on his own. Sure he could do it but he wouldn't be happy. Dark knew that Little Satoshi knew this as well. He just didn't want to let go of the hope that his father by chance would come back. He didn't wanted to believe that he had so little faith in the man. He didn't want not to give up so easily. But As Dark watch his host watching his father he could feel that he was wavering.

"Anyways we would like to buy this painting." Daisuke told the man he was happily chatting with.

The man seemed hurt by his request. "Oh I'm sorry but we just sold it to a gentleman staying at the Thomson Hotel. We where about to take it down and deliver it to him." he said as two bulky movers that rushed passed them taking down the painting.

This snapped the boy out of his gloomy thoughts forgetting all about it. _"What!"_

"**Now can I steal it?" **

" _Hell yah I need that painting!"_

' **Yah man That what I like to hear!"**

"_But if where going to break in a hotel we have to find out how has the painting first. and wiz is at my grandparents house so you can't call your wings (its too far away) and there's all those people all over the place will be spotted for sure. This is a at least a two person job." _

"**So?"**

"_Well even if popular belief says where two different people were not." _

" **Like I said So? Call that guy you always visited in the hospital you know the one who your always calling talking with theories about how you going to get rid of Krad the fake."**

"_Zack?"_

"**Yah he has some experience in the thieving business." **

"He quit remember I don't want to push him to do another job. I brings bad memories for him."

"Trust me he'll want to do it. Especially if its to get rid of Krad."

He caved in" I guess there's There no harm in trying."

The red head turned to face his son " Sorry Satoshi I guess will just look for another one.. Where he go?" the looked back at the lavender haired man who shrugged "I guess he went to look at the other art."

"That's probably true."

" I could show you around personally if you would like."

"Oh I don't want to be bother and you have all these others to help."

" It's not a problem at all" " place hand lightly on Daisuke's lower back and ushered him along into the next room "By the way my name is Damson Shorton."

>>>>>>>>>>

Tom held Rob's arms twisted behind him as he struggled while Joey made sure the potato bag over his head wasn't going to suffocate the man or come off. Which was pretty hard considering Rob was having a fit kicking all over the place and almost hit Joey many times. He was also screaming orally loud " What the hell! Let me go! Unless your hot then don't but I know that you Tom! Get your old wrinkled hands off of me!"

The caped blond fought the urge to punch his employ in the gut. "Shut up Rob!"

" See I knew it was you! I kiss you once and you cant get enough of me I mean I am good but damn Tom you don't have to kidnap me!"

That was it Tom pulled his arms further up behind him.

The waiter yelled back in pain "Son of-!"

"You don't even know how many bottles of Listerine I had to go threw this morning trying to clean my mouth I Can believe you used your tongue."

Rob kept trying to worm out of the stronger man's hold" Hey I didn't see you complaining."

" I was drunk!"

" Yah and I'm straight." Rob said with thick sarcasm.

" And besides before you jumped the gun I was going to suggest on the cheek other hand you ass! And I tried many times to get out but noo you didn't want too."

"Ha! consider yourself luckily! You got kissed by Sexy Rob I'm the one scared life I had to kiss you!" his tone volume snapped down to a normal indoor. " But I do have to say you where better than I thought."

"Of course! You know I could get just as many guys as you can."

"Oh please don't flatter yourself!"

Tom open his mouth to respond but didn't had the time to say anything due to the kitchen door whipped open and voice called. "Boys, Boys you think you could be any louder?"

said a beautiful dark brunet as she walked over to them from the kitchen door. " And am I hearing things you guys made out?"

" No!" the two shouted.

Joey couldn't help but sinker at the comment. Which caused Brenda to raise an eye brow. " Don't be shy you two"

"As if he could be shy about anything." Tom said as he motioned to Rob

" That comment better of not been pointed at me! What the hell is this? Why is a Potato bag doing over my head anyways! Why is Brenda here!"

"Well to answer your questions I'm here to kidnap and use you Rob. Oh and the whole bag thing was for dramatic effect Joey wanted to do it so we let him. I seemed to fit the mood." the secretary said.

" What! That's weird Joey!"

" Aw but this is my only chance to ever do It." Joey told him.

" I think it looks good on you Rob" Tom sneered

" You baster! I cant believe how cruel and un Fair your all being to me. I didn't even do anything!"

" I cant say it is but its necessary."

" For what?"

" Your going to make Satoshi tell me everything that's going on. I don't care what you have to do. Flirt, annoy, or just being your self but you're the tool I'll use to make him talk." Brenda explained.

"Stud muffin? You don't have to tie me up to do that- Hey wait I don't annoy Stud muffin he loves me he even gave me kiss!"

"You lie"  
" Nope! We even slept in the same bed!"

"No way"

" You put him in your bed and he thought you where Daisuke when he kissed you." Tom corrected him.

"Shut up Tom! she doesn't need to know that!"

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Besides do you even know where Stud muffin is?" Rob shot back at the woman.

"Well no but I'm guessing he hiding away in some hotel."

"There's hundreds of hotels and in each are hundreds of rooms how are you going to find him?"

" I was working on that before you where yelling at the top pf your lungs about making out with Tom"  
"We weren't making out!" the two shouted in unison.

"And I know where Stud muffin is I know the room and the hotel!"

Brenda jumped over to him snapping off the bag and leaning in close there noses almost touching." Where"

" Oh sweetheart your not going to get it out of me that easily not after the way you treated me."

She snapped her fingers with out breaking eye contact "Tom."

Tom once angina tighten his grip on Rob's arms twisting them in ways they shouldn't.

"Ow that hurts damn it!"

"You think I'm playing games pal I'm already pissed off at Satoshi and he's my best friend. Which means your hosed if you don't tell me what I want to know cause I know Tom Doesn't mind inflicting pain on you so unless you a masochist you better get talking. And besides if you tell me where he is I can get his key card easily and then you can flirt with Satoshi to your heart's content. Even a few hugs and Kisses wouldn't hurt.

Rob thought this over for a second and saw there was much to gain so he let his pride slip this once.

" The Thomson hotel room 202."

Brenda snapped back standing tall losing all her dark evil side she once had and chirped " Lets go! Tom be a doll and let go of the weapon and Joey grab your car keys."

" My car keys?" He asked as Tom released the tad bit shorter brunette.

" Yah where taking your car."

" Why not yours?"

" I took the metro here. Besides I've seen yours. It's hot where on a quest we should go in some style."

Joey took up his keys on the near by table" Fine but my trunk filled up with gifts so if we need to pick up something will have to have it in the car with us."

" That's fine I doubt will be getting anything. Who are the gifts for?"  
" My niece she's sixteen Tom gave me the most beautiful art piece at that gallery near by of her. Along with some music and a new stand she really in to artsy stuff."

"Oh how cute."  
"She is" the smallest man there said as they all headed out to parking lot where Joey's red sports convertible sat.

Joey stepped in while the others jumped in. Brenda rode shotgun while Tom much to his dismay sat in the back with Rob who was glaring daggers at him. He had been doing that ever since the man let him go. It was getting to him. " God stop that! I'm sorry! " the owner of the bar exclaimed.

" Aww you apologized! You hardly ever do that!" Rob swung over and gave him tight hug.

"Get the hell off of me!" Tom said as he tired to prey the man off of him.

" No"

"Rob!" he shouted as the car pulled out.

>>>>>>>>>

Satoshi traveled thought the crowds. Krad was in a shallow slumber so he had to keep on his toes not to wake him. He was heading out of the gallery after he was told his painting had been taken down and was being shipped to his hotel room. It wouldn't be too long in till he was able to test out the painting. Just as he was almost to the door a quick flash of moment caught his eye. He sharply turned his head only for it to be distracted by bright red. A far too familiar red. Before he knew. He hardly even noticed he was moving. he had walked into the next room where he saw him. Threw the wall opening. It was Daisuke. He was talking to the dealer of the gallery. He tried to tear his eyes away form the red head but found that he couldn't. He hadn't seen his lover in six months and he looked so good. He never knew how much he would miss his cheery red locks. And his ruby eyes. The way he held himself, His gestures, everything! He wanted nothing more than pull him in his arms and kiss him passionately. To hold him close and never let him go. While whispering in his ear how sorry he was and how much he loved the man. Too just let go.

These thoughts made Krad stir in his sleep. Satoshi shut his eyes trying to block them out. But was failing he was a slave dying of thirst and there was water where he could touch it. Yet if he dare drink there would be hell to pay from his overseer. After he gained his composer. He open his eyes to see that the man called Damson was leading the smaller man down into a another room which was less well lit and fewer to no people. He didn't like the scene at all. He couldn't help but fallow them.

>>>>>>>>>

The tense Daisuke was lead into another room this one was darker than the rest and didn't seem to have any people in it. The paintings were not lit up and some where even covered with cloth. " Umm is this art off limits or something? I mean nothing is lit up."

The man escorting him came closer " These where the works we couldn't get ready in time such a pity there so well done. But I didn't bring you here to show you the art."  
Daisuke began to fidget " Oh really? Then why did you?"

He step up and turned to see Daisuke face to face " Do you remember last night?"

"Some I was pretty drunk."

He advanced and with every step Daisuke took one back in till he hit the wall. It felt like dayev "Remember when I tired to tell you something but the crowed kept shouting so you couldn't hearing it?"

"Oh yah sure" Daisuke loosen up a bit in relief. He just wanted to go somewhere quite to tell him so he wouldn't be interpreted. What was he thinking would happen anyways. Damson wasn't the sort of guy who would harm any one he was nice, charming, and most of all polite.

"Well…" it took a few moments for him to continue " I-I'm your secret admirer. An-and I'm madly in love with you." Before the man could even react the taller one press his lips on him. In a heated kiss.

>>>>>>>>

Satoshi watched form the shadows as Daisuke asked something about the paintings. He didn't like the mood the room set and he had a bad feeling about the whole situation. It only got worse when the Damson began to corner Daisuke up to a wall. He felt his jealously rising. That was his move! Only he was allowed to do that to the red head. He curse for Daisuke for falling for it every time. He would of thought by now he would of learn. Though that's what he liked about that man but still he should learn to get out when its not him. Pushing that matter aside. He strained to hear what was being said but the commotion in the other rooms we making it very difficult. Satoshi could barely hear what Damson said so soft that he only caught the last bit. " ..Madly in love with you." As if that didn't shock Satoshi enough the taller man rushed in for a kiss. His blood boiled. His mind rushed. His little box that he had locked away was bashed open exploding form the inside breaking down his own walls. Wakening Krad to read them. But the rage of the acted before him fogged his brain he couldn't feel Krad stir and grow steady angry with every memory and plan he read. In return Krad's anger fueled Satoshi's in to full fledged fury. He took everything back about how it might not be a bad idea for Daisuke to have another man around to fill in his place. He didn't care if he was being possessive. He wanted to get that man off of his red head. He just couldn't stand the sight. Though he watched. He watched as the redhead tired to break out of the kiss tiring to push the taller heavier man off of him. Whimpering muffed cries of protest. That was the last straw. Before he knew it he was behind Damson with his arm cranked back.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Daisuke helplessly tired to push the man off of him. Trying to call out for help. He was flattered that he had a admirer and now he knew his identity but this was defiantly not what he wanted. Damson tasted like something sick. Which seemed ironic considering he was very handsome. He cursed him self for being so weak and easily tricked. He Curse himself for always falling for that wall trick. (I just wont let it go lol) He was cheating on Satoshi with some guy he hardly knew! He didn't even like him! His heart hurt knowing that he betrayed Satoshi. That was the one thing he swore not to do while he was gone. He didn't love this man yet here he was in lip lock with him. He hated himself. He also felt his panic rising. If he couldn't get out of this situation there was no telling how far the guy could take it. He closed his eyes tightly trying to block it all out. Repeating over and over inside his head Stop, Stop, Stop he wish to scream those words at the dealer. Then as the man was breaking there kiss for air. Everything stopped. In one quick flash. Everything ended Damson wasn't on top of him. Yet something felt uneasy. Daisuke open his eyes slowly and standing over him was Satoshi his eyes mad with rage. Daisuke's own red ones grew wide with fear. His brain short circuited How? When? What? He looked down to his left where Damson laid unconscious. Every thing came crash down. He couldn't believe his luck. The situation couldn't be any worst. Not only was it the first time that he saw the love of his life in six months but he happen to see him right after he kissed a another man! A man he didn't even like but Satoshi didn't know that for all he knew they could be lovers. Daisuke couldn't stand the idea of being hated by Satoshi anybody but him. But he could see it in his eyes. They where cold, cut off and angry. He had to get away. He had run away form his stare. He couldn't bare it any more. He did just that. He slipped passed him the blue haired man his tears flowing freely "I'm so sorry!" and burst out the building through an emergency exit.

>>>>>>>

Satoshi punched the dealer square in the face as he was about to get his breath. He punched so hard that the man was knocked out before he hit the ground. Has hand throbbed but he barely felt it. He wasn't satisfied that one punch didn't quench his anger at the man. He turned to Daisuke to see if the man was alrigth. And what he saw was a small frighten stricken man. Confronting with conflicting emotions. He knew that his eyes stilled burned with rage at the man he just punched. And tired to calm down. But found it futile it just couldn't be switch off like that. The man hurt his red head. And that was unforgivable. He took advantage as his naive nature and weak strength. He scared the fragile man. He watched as Daisuke's eyes grew wet and he slip passed him crying I'm so sorry!" out the door. Satoshi stared at the door swing back to its home. Thinking about how much he screwed everything up. Daisuke was probably going to go on a guilt trip for being a victim! A victim all cause Satoshi didn't say anything for letting his emotions take control over him. His emotions never seem to bring anything but trouble. Just as that thought came to mind he heard it. It was quite, calm, cold and dripping with danger of what was to come. **"Satoshi"**

His attitude change in a spilt sec to shear terror all his hate turned to anxiety. **" It seems you fallen and been in love. Even been loved back!" **Hot pains ripped through Satoshi body. **"With a Niwa No less!"**

"_Krad!" _the host begged.

"**Shut up!" **his voice rowed so loud he thought his ear drums would burst sending painful shocks in his body.

"**You have step over the boundaries and broken the bonds! You will pay serially for your crime!" **

"_No Krad! Please don't! you cant!" _the tamer pleaded.

"**As if your even human enough to beg! This is for your own good!" **

"_No!" _

Krad began to forced his way too break out. But Satoshi wasn't about to let that happen. now that Krad knew everything he could user the energy he kept aside for his walls of his secrets he could now use to keep Krad at bay. The power struggle had begun. Satoshi knew he had to get out of the building. He should get back to his hotel room So as fast as he could muster with the sharply stabbing agony he felt with every step. he was going threw and with Krad blearing insults and threats in his ears he head back to the Thomason hotel.

* * *

Minwind: Good god was that long (dies) Anyways who saw that the Damson was going to be the admirer yah i know everyone saw that coming lol. And of course its not a Minwind Fanfic without a little bit of Brenda. She so cool. Along with Joey. And Rob is such a player did you see how he left that guy poor him lol. Oh yah I drew this awesome a bit odd picture in Divers Ed (shivers) which I colored. It's Satoshi and Daisuke you can see it on photo bucket or my Deviant art page. Now its three in the morning I need sleep lol. I didn't pre read this chapter so if there are huge problems sorry ill do it later not that it ever helps lolHope your enjoying the story! 


	25. Feathers?

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

**Krad talking to Satoshi **

_Satoshi talking to Krad_

**Dark talk to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi to Dark_

Feathers?

Daisuke reach his home his tears never stopping. He was disgusted with himself. What was he now anyways? He did the worst thing he could think of to Satoshi. Betraying his trust, and faithful commitment. Though they never did swear on that matter. Daisuke knew there in the underline. He wiped another tear from his eye. Whishing for the river to stop flowing. He wish that he could go back in time and pretend this never happen.Why was this happening his life was great. And as far as he knew he never did anything bad before. So what was he being punished for? Maybe it wasn't punishment may be it was a test. To see how he would fair. The resulted showed he failed. Daisuke hated failing.

He whipped his lips again with his coat sleeve. They burned from his constant rubbing. They just wouldn't get clean they still had _him_ on them. Daisuke push open the door of the lonely empty house looking for soap cause he knew he had no mouth wash. He didn't really like the idea of washing his mouth out with soap but at the time he felt like he deserved it.

Satoshi was always so good to him and this what he got in return. Daisuke wouldn't be surprise if the man never spoke to him again. His heart ripped another long jagged tear. Why did things have to turn out the way they did? He began to sob anew as he walked towards the kitchen he went the long way. And in his grief he almost tripped himself. He caught him self leaning on Satoshi's study door. Daisuke hadn't been in his study since the man left. He was scared if he went in he would ruin it. It had to stay the same as he left it. He guessed it was the same logic that parents who children have died when they keep the room saved. But now it was the last think he could hold on to for comfort

Daisuke open the door weakly and walked in sitting himself down in his chair. It was cold. He saw that the laptop was gone. Which is what he knew the man took when he wrote him that note six months ago. He used that thing for everything unlike Daisuke had one as well but he didn't use his as much probably due cause he didn't work with computers he just used them for fun. little Satoshi had a tower computer in his room which he used for work and pleaser. Since there was no laptop there anymore Daisuke laid his head down and hugged himself and just cried. He realized he left his son at the Art show and should go back to go pick him up. But found himself unable to move. He guessed he would be alrigth he did have Dark with him. He would be safe and Sometimes he swore that Little Satoshi was more grownup and leveled headed and held more common sense than him.

After a few moments Daisuke was finally gain some composer from his racking sobbing. His tears where growing fewer and fewer but not that he was feeling better but cause he was running out of tears. He pathetically turned in the seat back and forth. Trying to comfort himself. As his thoughts muttled over the events of the day and his self blaming it on him. He began to fiddle with things on the desk like a child who is bored. He absent mindedly open the drawers to the desk. There where pens and pencils posted notes paper clips normal things you would find in a desk. When he opened the second to last drawer on the right side of the desk he found a stack of cd's. He picked them out and flipped threw them. _Dido: White Flag, Paul Simon: Graceland , Zp4, Zp3 Pictures, Finances, Agenda, Classical, Soft Rock vol 2, Mozart: Masterpieces, Enya: Paint the Sky With Stars, James Taylor: New Moon Shine, Cat Stevens: Tea for the Tillerman, Satoshi, Writings 3, Zp2, Zol Performance , Scripts, To Daisuke…_Stop flipping and looked at the cd in his had To Daisuke . He had never seen the cd before. And if it was for him why hadn't he? He felt the need to read it. So got up and received his laptop and set it up in place where Satoshi's would have been. He didn't want to leave the room just yet. Once his computer started up and he logged on he popped the cd in his drive and clicked open a word doc file which read.

Dear, Niwa

If your reading this then I am dead. Weather from the act about to do or Krad tired of me. And since I am dead there nothing to hold me back from telling you things I longed to tell you. If I had more time it would write this is more detail but I don't have that luxury so you must make do with a summery.

After Dark left you. Krad became more hot tempered and violent than ever before. Manly due to Dark escaping once more from his grip. He had failed. And Krad hates to lose as you know. So over the course to the days his frustrations grew. This cause him to my daily life as hellish as possible. With constant battles for control and torture

He pressured me to make art work and I refused every time. I put my paints and paintbrushes in a safe deposit box in my bank which I wanted to give to you. I know how much you like them. But we lost contract so I don't know if you moved or not. I'm not even sure how your even going to get this.

Anyway my disobedient behaviors only made matters worse. The daily agony of Krad's frustrations of it all was unbearable and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to get rid of him on my own. I realized that I could always try to get someone to fall for me but was no use I would never fall In love with them so that wouldn't work. I had read bits and pieces about theories how to get rid of your other half in my family history books. So upon further investigation I found out that it was indeed possible. No one had dare done it, but it was possible all the same. But there were problems. 1. Part of the mathematics and equations of the theories seem un-thought out and wronged and some parts where unfinished. Another is it was a heavy high risk ritual and I could either lose my life, go insane, or actually get rid of my self and Krad would have my body.

So for the next two years while Krad slept I carefully study and work on completing the missing links. I do not know if it will work or if I did something wrong but, anything better than living this empty shell of a life. Where I cant feel emotion and cant love with out worrying about harming the person of my affections. So tonight after I finished this letter I'm going to start this ritual. Now I'm sure if you get this letter you see how my body was. And don't be alarm at what you see. Its just what has to happen for it to work. I'll tell you the just for what has to be done. The seal I must be written in my blood . Which have to be drawn from my wrist and ankles. Which could very well be suicide for me. The seal is written in Hikari tongue.

The markings on my hands, feet, chest, and forehead are centering points for the magic which will draw out Krad unwilling out of my body. The presses will be slow and probably painful I must keep all concentration not to switch with him so that my soul is not ripped out. The burns on my body will be the side affects. Once Krad has been extracted form me. I then will say a serous of incantations that will banish him to a cell I have porously have made where he can never escape.

If you really want to know the details I have written everything down in a book. Its just a plain black book if the people who find me don't throw it out before you can get it. But enough about that. My time draws near and still haven't told you the most importance thing yet.

You see Niwa our curses are the same they both act on love and I know this might come as a shock to you but you where and still are my trigger. Which in turns means I love you. I have loved you for the past seven years. And I don't think I would of lasted as long as I did if you weren't around. Yes that cause Krad to hate me more than any other Hikari but I didn't care you were my warmth that melt my heart and you warm me even still even if your million miles away stolen by Riku. There isn't a day that I don't think about you. I love the way you smile how it lights up your face. I love how you try your hardest at the small unimportant things. I lover your cheery red hair how it sticks up everywhere. I love sound of your laugh how it seems to fill me up. I love your ruby eyes how they see me and can accept the monster that I am. But most of all I love that you never gave up on me even when I did.

Love,

Satoshi Hikari

Daisuke read the letter going back to parts that he didn't seem to understand. His tears had stopped due to he was too in grossed in the letter. He had seen scars on Satoshi's writs and ankles but never had the courage to ask why they were there. And seven years? When did he write this? Well he knew that he was still with Riku so maybe when they where around 20? He picked up a pen so he could do the math. As he took his paper out he heard someone in the kitchen opening draws looking for some type of silverware. Which was odd considering they didn't turn on the light. It was Dark for sure due to he could see better without any lights and was probably hungry. Daisuke saved the math for later and checked his eyes with is fingers checking if they where still puffy. They weren't too bad he could lie and said he got something in them while cooking. He called for him"Dark?"There wasn't a respond. Daisuke sigh and decided to just go in the other room. He push the leather arm chair back and stood up. Just when he did felt a sharp pain pierce his back.

( Fanfiction won't save my arrow thing for when I change to other charaters so just bear with me)

The phone kept ringing in till Little Satoshi hung up. So Zack wasn't picking up his cell

Leaving the tiny burnet to do the job alone… well not completely alone.

" _What could he be doing?" _

" **Oh tons of stuff sleeping, eating, playing games, going out on a date." **

"_A date? You really think he got one?" _

" **No" **

" _Then why did you say it?"_

" **I was just saying things that came to mind."**

"_Oh well since he's not here what am I suppose to do? Will be caught if we check the vault and the room."_

"**I guess will just have to pick one and hope where luckily." **

" _I don't like that plan I cant really trust lady luck at the moment." _

" **Oh your just saying that cause your life not going quite your way, but things are looking up I mean we found the painting right?"**

"_Yah but it was already bought."_

" **I know! Even better news now we get to steal! Isn't today been great?" **the thief sighed happily

"_You have a twisted since of what's fun and not Dark." _

" **You just got to learn to go with the flow man." **

"_We don't even know the person's name. So how are we going to find the room number?"_

"**Well we could just ease drop those guys conversation." **

" _What?"_

"**Those tow huge foot ball players guys the ones who are the truck that reads Art Scene Galley" **

Little Satoshi saw the truck that just parked outside the Thomson hotel two big burly men where stepping out of the car . The tiny burnet acted quickly and quickly sat on the curb pretending to be waiting for a bus. The two moving men open up the back while they complained

" I cant believe we had to go threw all that traffic for this rich baster prick."

" Yha those idiots at the ball game all trying to rush home just to watch it again on the tv.

"Hey I do that"

"God Paul you're an idiot"

" No am not I just like a good ball game."

Yah sure anyways where we taking this thing?"

" Hell if I know check the paper."

" Hmm its says room 2o2 we got the spare key card"

"Then lets get moving"

They got the painting unloaded and

"This thing is light and not big why did the boss make both us do this?"

" Fred why are you griping about? this is easy work."

" Just asking" they disappeared into the hotel.

" **See now we know" **

" _You were right Dark." _

" **Of course I am!" **

" _I cant believe how lucky that was it could of taken us forever to find out what room it was in."_

" **I told you Lady luck has a thing for me." **

" _That's a figure of speech Dark." _

" **I know that! But just think if she were a real person. I bet she would be hot probably blond with short hair, Great legs-"**

" _Oh my god Dark! Do you ever stop?" _

"**Why would I?" **

Little Satoshi rubbed his head in to his hands in disbelief. Trying to block out the rest of the very detail description of Lady Luck.When Dark was about done the two men came back out talking about how stuck up the bus boy was to them shut the back of the vehicle loaded themselves back in and drove off Which was the signal for the thieves to come in and play.

( Change scene)

Zack walked up to Little Satoshi's house he was returning a game he barrowed. He really just wanted to get out of his house. He liked walking at night most times Little Satoshi John and Natalie would all sneak out and just walk talking about school life an that jazz. They should do that some time. They were after all on vacation. As he reached the drive way he noticed that the lights in the house where off. Maybe he wasn't home? He did say something about going with his dad to some gallery show. Something about getting Rid of Krad. Man every time he thought of the man his blood boiled. How he would love to get him back for what he did. He pushed those thoughts away as he step up to the front door. He was going to just leave the game inside the glass door then leave but as he open the door he heard a crash. Which sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. Zack quickly rounded about on the back pouch of his friend's house. There was a glass slide open door that you could look into. When he did he saw a red head stagge out into the down stairs living room he was holding his side. While a man with blond with wings dusted himself off as he casually walked after him.

Zack couldn't believe his eyes Krad was in Little Satoshi's house! Why! He felt his legs lock in place, his keens shook form fear his heart rushed, Sweat grew on his brow every fiber in his body told him to run away he knew what that man could do. Flashes back of that night he met him came flooding back. Just thinking about it gave him shivers. But at the same time he felt a strong sense that he had to help the Niwa's out. Who knows what could be happening. Little Satoshi could be really hurt or worse dead. And his father could be in serious trouble. He couldn't just leave his fiend in danger not matter how fighting and how much he didn't want to do it. He commanded his legs to move out of fear took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this. The former thief slowly, silently open the door. And crept in planning his next move.

( Change scene)

Little Satoshi reached the floor he made his way down to room 202 where checked for cameras. So that his secret would not be exposed. Seeing none he let his alter ego take over. Once in control he picked the key card lock and slipped in. It was dark which meant no one was home. **"She must really want me." **

"_Dark!"  
_**" What no ones here this is going to be easy as cake." **

" _What kind of cake?" _

" **Dose it matter?"**

" _Well yah cause some cakes are quite difficult to make." _

" **It a figure of speech man!" **

" _Well your off going literally about lady luck why not with all the other figurers of speech!"_

"**How did I get stuck with such a lame nerd like you" **

" _I thought I was hacker" _

"**Well you wont join me up so your back to being un cool." **

"_Oh ok" _

"**Don't be satisfied so easy! Do you like being called a nerd!"**

" _No but its not like I can stop you." _

" **You know when your like this your no fun." **

" _I'm sorry" _

"**See! Now I feel like the bad guy" **

" _You are the bad guy" _

" **Not true I think teen magazine said I was the bad boy of the month" **

" _What where you doing reading a girl's magazine? Dark is hanging out with my dad rubbing off on you?" _

" You better not be implying what I think you are" he growled.

" Hey I'm just stating the facts."

Dark didn't respond he just went to work, looking around.

It was a luxurious sweet with the best of the best it had a viewed over the city gorgeousfurniture; a huge queen size canopy bed hardly touched. Many mint candies were left on the pillows. Which Dark happily stole for later. There was a Minnie bar that was never open which Dark also took for late use. But this time tamer objected louder than when with the mints. In order to save his ear drums he put the little bottles back. He message his hurt hears as he thought that he inherited Riku's and Daisuke's huge lungs. It looked like this room was hardly was ever use the only evidence that any one was init was a outfit that was thrown on the floor in haste. Who ever was staying here was obviously in a hurry.

Dark admired the room poking at this and that. For and such a nice place there was hardly anything in it. Bored with this room Dark went to the next. Where they found a room in a messy state. There where paints, sketch books, bottles of turpentine, oil thinner , brushes. And canvases everywhere. An easel stood in the middle of the room with only a finished landscape painted. By the wall where a few paintings also unfinished. By the other wall was a laptop open and showing some web page. Dark couldn't tell what site it was. For it was too far away. He studied the art piece in front of him. And frowned in worry. It was clearly a Hikari art piece which troubled the man. So Krad had been working Satoshi to do his biding. Which raise many interesting questions. How did Satoshi find out about that painting without Krad finding out? He was the one who bought the painting so was he going to rid Krad him self again? Did he even know how it worked? Hell not even Dark could remember it all. he wasn't very fond of his tamer he was with when this painting was made. So he didn't try to remember it anything of that tamer. Most of his memory was with Daisuke considering that was the only tamer he really had fun with but every once in while he would flashes form his further past. But pushing those thoughts away he came to the most importance question.

Should he steal it? He was just going to use it to try and rid Krad from Satoshi body but it looked like he was going to do that in the first place. So why even take it? But then again he hadn't officially stolen anything in months so why not? Little Satoshi didn't caught on a thing. One he didn't know his father was a Hikari and two he didn't have and artist eye so he couldn't see the difference in art styles. Which was good for Dark who wasn't about to tell the boy his father had Krad in him yet but he knew he would have to soon due to they had to suck Krad out of Satoshi's body with the paining.

Speaking about the painting where did those two movers put the damn thing. You think it would be easy to find considering. How little there was in the room. But then again it was a mess. And Satoshi was a neat freak at least that what he remembered. With a sigh he began his search. But before he could even start he heard the door to the room click open.

( Change scene)

Brenda, Tom and Rob marched in the hotel to the front desk. Joey waited in his car keeping it running for them. They where planning on stealing Satoshi out of his hotel room and driving off to the bar for questioning. Brenda casually approached the front desk and waited for the woman behind the desk's attention.

"May I help you Miss?"

She responded in sweet cheerful voice. "Yes I just flew in from Paris and I'm staying with my husband and well I seemed to have misplaced my key card to my room.

"Um ok your name?

"Brenda Hiwatari"

" What room?"

" Room 202 "

" One moment please." the girl went back to where the keys were held and plucked one off the wall and handed it over to her. " Here you go."

"Bless you sweet thing I promise I'll give it back."

" No need Miss we can always order some more. Enjoy your stay here."

" Oh I will! " Then she turned to her two lackeys and her sweet polite voice turned cold and low "Lets move."

" Right" both said in unison with no emotion as the three headed for the elevator. The woman behind the desk eyes grew wide her head cocking to one side in shock how the sweet woman change at a drop of hat and had tow handsome men fallow her without question or complaint. The sight gave her shivers.

The trio reached the floor that held Satoshi room and began walking over towards it when Rob stop short and gasped the other two companions turned around and asked him "What?"

" I just remember I left…I left…"

"Left what?"

" Hmm…wait its coming to me!…nooo that's not it's…gah its on the tip of my tongue! Hmmm what was his name?"

They watched as Rob began fingering off names silently until he ran out of fingers when he sighed in defeat "I don't remember…." Then he perked up back to his normal state "Oh well lets go!"

Brenda turned and began walking angina " If you forgot it that easily then it mustn't been that importance"

" I sure it wasn't" Rob told them.

Mean while…… with Joey

" He told me he would be right back and he's still gone!" said a dark haired man.

" He sounds like a jerk" Joey

"He's is I can't believe he just left like that!"

"Yah that reminds of someone I know."

" Really?"

" So what are you doing outside in a hot car like this talking to me?"

" Well I'm waiting for my companions to kidnap one of my friend's long standing partner who we are going to torture in till he tells us why he left our friend his lover."

"Wow your really going to do that?"

"Yep"

" I wish I had friends like you then maybe I could teach that guy a thing or too." he checked his watch. " Well I better get going its getting late."

"See yah Chris we should get some lunch some time."

"That sounds good! Bye Joey"

Back to the current heroes…..

Brenda swiped her card in the lock and open the door and the three stepped in. Calling for the blue haired man. "Satoshi!"

( Change scene)

"_Satoshi! Dark some one must of seen us!" _

" **I don't think its that." **

"_What do you mean? I'm the only Satoshi here."  
_**"Shhh" **Dark listen as the footsteps . There where three of them and from the call he knew one was a woman. He was surprised that anyone would be here. Satoshi wasn't a very social person and he would thought the man would be working his best to get rid of Krad. So having friends or associates over didn't seem very logical to him. But now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts and quickly move himself over to the side of the room with the laptop sat in a closet so not to be seen.

He listen as they complimented the sweet and kept calling for Satoshi.

" I don't think he here"

" I saw him here!"

" And that doesn't mean he's hear now no dose it?"

" So what do we do?"

" I guess will wait for him I mean I'm not going to let him just slip pass us. Hey Tom go park the car and bring Joey up here I'm sure he doesn't want to wait in his car all day."

"Alrigth" with that he heard a the man leave the sweet closing the door behind him with a soft click.

" _Tom? ...Joey? Tom and Joey!" Dark! Tom, Rob, Joey, and Brenda are here! And earlier when they called Satoshi do you think they where looking for my Dad?" _

" **Umm yah." **

" _You mean you knew! Why didn't you tell me!" _

" **umm I didn't want you get worked up" **

" Worked up.. Worked up! I am now!"

" I can tell "

" So he bought the painting? Why?"

" Well he dose like art."

Dark could feel his tamer watching him with suspicious gaze _" Why do I believe that's not the answer" _

" **Well I don't know!" **

"_What else are you not telling me Dark!" _

" **Nothing!" **

" _I told you my secrets!" _

" **Yah and?" **

" _So there is something. Spit it out Dark!" _

" **Your crazy I told you there's nothing. The stress must be getting to you. Besides do you really this is the best time to talk about this I mean where stuck in a closet about to be found out by your father's friends."**

"_Yes actually I think this is prefect time!" _

" **You don't mean that" **

" _Just tell me what your hiding!" _

" **There isn't anything nothing tell got it! Now shut up I got to figure out how to get us out of this mess." **

Little Satoshi retreat in the back of Dark's mind in deep thought probably trying to figure things out himself. Which he probably would succeed in putting the pieces together. Bad for him. Why did the kid have to be so damn smart.

"Wow this is nice! Has he been staying here for the whole six months?" a man voice said which Dark guess had to be Rob's.

" I doubt it. I bet he's been hotel hoping in case anyone caught wind of him." replied back a woman's which was Brenda's Dark then knew he was in hot water now . Just hearing her made his heart pump faster. This reaction cause the boy to snap out of his thought prematurely.

"_Dark we can't transform now!" _

" **I know I know shh!" **

Dark watched out of the crack of where the two doors connected as Brenda came into the room she was eyeing the canvas on the ensile. As Rob continued to yell over to her " Hey I found a painting!"  
" Me too"

" Really what's your look like?"

" Why don't you come in here and see it?"

" Fine!"

Dark watched as Rob met up with her as he carried In his painting " Wow did Stud muffin paint that?"

" Judging the room I'm going to say yes."

" I didn't knew he could paint?"

"Me either I thought only Daisuke did."

"I wonder why he keeps it secret."

" We can ask him when he gets back." She turn over to the computer towards Dark it was like she was looking at him. His heart pumped with lust and merging of the adrenalin of being found out. She began walking towards him. She with such grace what it took Dark's breath away. " Hey look Rob he left his laptop on. Which means he only stepped out." Rob didn't fallow her he was too busy with looking at the paintings .

The long haired brunet hunched over to take a better look at the screen Then mutter to her self " Why would he map quest his own address?" Before she could ponder too much on the subject something else caught her eye. She reached down and pick one up. " Feathers?" she asked her self. She looked back down and picked up a few more these ones where stained with fresh blood." Brenda brought them up to the computer screen (for no one turned on the light in the sweet) "What the hell?… Feathers? Since when did Satoshi keep a bird? And what the hell happen to it? "

Dark snap out of his drunken state as he watched Brenda and went into full a alter. the clothes thrown on the floor, The webpage and bloodied feathers.. Daisuke was in trouble and didn't even know it. He had to get out of here. Weather he was seen or not. And without a second thought he burst out of the closet which sent screams form the two other occupants in the room Brenda fell backwards dropping the fathers she was holding while Rob took two steps back hold up the painting as a shield. It was the one Dark needed so he decide to take it with him. So the thief ran down and snatched the painting out from the man's hands. Without skipping a beat. Smirking at the waiter he said " I'll be taking this" then tore open the door pealing down the hallways.

"_Dark! What are you doing! they just saw us!"_

" **No time little man we have bigger problems to deal with. Besides I got the painting didn't I?" **

" _Yah but- Wait, what are you talking about bigger problems?" _

" **It's Dai he's in trouble" **

"_Dad? How?" _

"**Krad" **

-

Minwind: Sorry this took so long I been so busy and the site wouldnt let me post for some reason. FanFiction is being weird to lately Anyways Well now we finally know some what happen to Krad that took me how many chapters to bring that out? I mean I mention that I The Name Satoshi. This sequel was written just I could tie up that little lose end. Yah it kind of grew into something more huh? any who Zack is such a hero he going to go help Daisuke and so sacred. ( this is like one my favorites chapters with him in it) And I had to bring back Chris one more time. And Dark stealing Satoshi's mints was something special at least to me Don't you love those things? Yah I know this chapter wasn't my best but who cares I still enjoyed it.


	26. I can't go

**Krad talking to Satoshi **

_Satoshi talking to Krad_

**Dark talk to Little Satoshi **

_Little Satoshi to Dark_

**

* * *

I can't go **

Dark arrived at the Niwa house hold out of breath.

The air was stilled and tense. Like a wire pulled too tightly, and to his horror it smelled faintly that of blood. On first look of the house. Anyone would of seen that the windows where smashed and cracked. The door swung loosely on his now shabby hinges in the faint wind. Dark deciding to go though the garage walked in as quietly as he could. Which was pretty hard due to all the shattered glass everywhere.

The house was a mess especially the kitchen. Drawers where ripped open there contents spilled out on the floor. Cabinets where lifelessly hanging open. Curtains where shredded. Dark leaned his stolen painting by some cabinets and made his way to the Down stairs living room. Couches where over turn. The coffee table cracked into. Tv was tossed aside like a rag doll. As the thief looked at the satires he saw that the first three where complexly blown away. The carpet still hissing with small red dieing colas burning. That was defiantly Krad's handy work. His violet eyes locked on a slump resting against the wall. He ran over praying that Daisuke wasn't hurt. But he knew the was impossible. For each room held evidence of blood.

When he reached the body it wasn't the middle age red head but the young teenager Zack. Dark sighed a breath of relief when he found out that the boy was still breathing. He was just knocked out. Dark Thanked his good fortune that the boy only had minor bruises and cuts nothing like there last visit.

"_Dark what's Zack doing here?" _

"**I wish I knew. But I looks like he got off lucky this time." **

Dark saw no need to wake the boy just yet. He stood up about the check the house for Daisuke. When he heard a hackle coming from outside. That one thing you could count on the baster for. He was loud.

The Phantom thief raced to the far side of the house. Where the small woods cupped the lawn for a nice shady side yard. He spotted off to the side closest to the trees was Krad looking down at Daisuke. The mad angle had stained his pure white coat deep crimson. Of the blood hardly his own.

Dark switched his eyes on his former tamer .He was red everywhere. List of his cut clothes revealed sliced, punctured skin. His ruby eyes where squeezed shut and he huffed slowly and shakily for each painful breath, and with each breath the counted down to his last. The cuts where clean and skillfully done. Yet had still the rash savageness power of a butcher.

Krad wasn't playing games this time around. This wasn't like the time where he found number of ways to break his enemy like with Zack at the museum. No, he was looking for a quick easy death all business. Dark could feel Little Satoshi fear and worry pulse threw him. . If he had his body which Dark kept strict hold of he would've of wept.

As he stared at Daisuke in shock he didn't notice that Krad had disappeared form firebug he soon found out where he went. When Dark was about to dash up the injured man. Someone caught his wrist and pulled the thief close into a head lock. He felt Krad's hot breath in his ear as he breathe " Now where do you think your going?"

"Get off of me!" Dark struggled.

" Now, now if I did that the Niwa wouldn't die and I had quite a bit of tribal getting him this far. You people just keep trying to save him. Satoshi, that Brat, You. When will you all ever learn that is useless?"

" Let go of me Krad!" with this statement Dark whipped his leg up and kicked Krad hard in the face. Krad let go. So he could use his hands for hold his now throbbing face. Dark quickly dash off back into the house to pick up where he left his painting. He won't get very far before he was once again face to face with Krad. Which sent both men to throw punches at each other. Neither one having any effect. Well not any in till Krad stopped his right jab short and came out of nowhere with his left fist sending Dark to the floor. Which lead the thief to roll off to the side and hop up into the kitchen. Where he quickly took the painting he left behind hoisted it up out in front of him, at the doorway planning to read the incantation on the back As soon as the man came into view. But to his horror there was no writing on the back of the painting it was completely blank…

"_Dark! Are you sure there was writing!" _panicked the little tamer hearing Krad coming closer

" **Of course I am! I remember distinctively that the maid read the back of it!"**

" _Then this must be a duplicate!" _

"**Damn then Satoshi got jerk around on the price."**

"_How could you even think about that at a time like this!" _Little Satoshi yelled feeling the pressure

"**Its what I do!" **

Dark was snapped out of his talk with his tamer from Krad low pitched chuckle. 'I can't believe you actually stole that fake."

Dark toss the unless panting away to get a better view of his opponent now leaning on the walkway frame arms cross. Give the blond only clutched teeth in response.

"Do you really think that I would just have missed that painting after I learned of Satoshi's plans?" He began walking towards the thief. "I'm really disappointed in you Dark I thought we were so much closer."

Dark slingshoted a fist aimed at Krad's cheek which Krad caught easily. The angle cracked a smirk. "Your so pitiful" he began to squeeze the other's fist "I bet you thought you had it all fingered out." the pain increased by the second a snap rang out telling both men that one of his fingers where now broken. Dark had the resist the urge to cry out. "Too bad you have such a poor memory." With that Krad let go of his hand and keened him in the gut causing the other to keeled over in pain. Krad took his foot and gave one kick after another at the thief.

Dark managed somehow to grab Krad's foot and turn it sharply. Almost all the way sound making the blond trip giving Dark the time to get up and pound his foot into Krad's now open belly. The man's wind was knocked out of him. Giving Dark the time to escape. He fled out the kitchen smashed open window and made his way back to were Daisuke laid. He looked worse than the last time Dark saw him

He was conscious and was slowly losing to much blood.

"_Rip off part of your shirt and tie up some of his wounds" _Little Satoshi voice cracked" And make sure you add pressure to stop bleeding.

Dark did as he was commanded and began to tie up the smaller man wounds. It was helping some what but not enough that would save the man's life he had to get him to a hospital.

He was going to pick he man up but he was kicked aside by Krad who was mad with rage. Dark rolled out of his reach of another kick. Dark stood up when he was a fair distance between the blond. He looked up to see that Krad looked down on the struggling red head then with out a second thought. He kick the man hard. Hard enough to turn the man over on this back. Where just like Dark did to him slammed down his foot into his gut. Daisuke cried out in pain. Krad Raised his foot to repeat the act but was stopped by the thief garbing him by the collar and whipped him around away from the red head. And shoving him hard as he could away. Krad was pushed so far that he was now in the drive way. The angle un-phase by these acts. Just got up and dust off his already ruined out fit, as if it were nothing that he wasn't expecting.

What he wasn't expecting was the a red convertible speeding up behind him. And ramming him with its bummer causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Oh my god!" the passages rang out.

"**Damn!" **Dark broke out in to a laughing fit. After proceeding what just conspired.

"_Dark do you really think this is the time." _

"**Oh you don't know how funny this is my man" **the thief kept laughing un able to get himself to stop.

"Holy!" a woman gasped.

"What! he totally came out of no where! This for once is not my fault!" the diver yelled.

"Rob!"

The car quickly empty out and rushed to the man's side. They lightly shook him trying to wake him if he still was. Dark watched in amusement as he tired to patch Daisuke up. his laughter never stopping as he listen to the others.

"Rob I think you killed him" Joey said calmly

" He must have some really bad luck "

"Bad luck? This is man slaughter where talking about you could go to jail!" The caped man yelled his panic get the best of him.

"Oh Tom worrying over sexy, young me? Don't worry they can't throw me in jail I'm too good looking."

" I'm not worried about you. I have morals and we just killed a man! Don't you feel any remorse?"

"Not really I mean look at him he's a freak this guy has way too long hair and weird out fit and wings he's probably some cosplayer."

"You don't think it's one of Little Satoshi friends do you?" Brenda asked.

" Ummm…" the other three responded

The four turned and stared down at the he angle. Then all at the same time jumped into action quickly reached to turn him over. Then when they got a chance to look at his face Rob cried out a horrifying scream. The others turned to him and all asked simultaneously "What?"

"I just killed a man!"

Tom raise an eyebrow " You didn't care two seconds ago"

" Yha that was before I found out how good looking he was!"

They all stared at the brunet in disbelief at his logic.

"_Dark should we get them away from him?" _

" **Hold on" **Dark was still holding his sides from his laughing fit . He finally got himself controlled and began to walk over to the small party. Who where checking the blonde's pulse.

"He's still alive" Tom told them.

" He is!" Rob exclaimed.

"We got to get him to the hospital pick him up Rob." Brenda told them

" But what about our mission on finding Stud Muffin?" the pony tailed man pouted

" I think this is might come first don't you?"

" Normally no but he's quite the sexy thing."

"Then help Tom get him in the car!" she roared.

Dark finally showed his face making the whole group jump in surprise " I can't let you do that."

"It's Dark" Joey pointed out.

" I told you!" Rob shouted in triumph.

"Dose that mean that other stuff you said is true?" Joey asked

"Of course!"

"No its not!" Tom jumped in not getting up.

Brenda who didn't know who the thief was. Tuned her companions bickering out and asked calmly " Why?"

Just as she asked Krad's hand snap up around Tom's neck ( he was hovering around Krad) Causing he caped man to gagged for breath. Krad used the man to help him self up tightening his grip for greater leverage. Joey fell backwards at the action Rob jumped back a step exclaiming " What the!" Brenda whipped her head around to see what the commotion was about but Dark quickly step in her view keeping her behind him out of harm's way. And watch as Krad stood up then griped the man's neck with such force it was treating on borderline of snapping the bone. Tom taken back b the shock was render helpless. The demon with wings seem to get the short lived enjoyment out of his deed and tossed the man away on the side as if he was a broken toy.

Then he slowly arched his back in different positions. Loud clicks and cracks where heard as he corrected his injured bones from the crash. Dark knew that he had to get everyone out of here along with Daisuke and Zack. But he couldn't do it alone. He whispered back to Brenda " Listen Daisuke bleeding to death round of the side of the house and his son's friend knocked out in the house take him and your friend Tom and get the hell out of here!"

Brenda didn't asking any questions to scared to get in involved with what was occurring and she knew that some were that it wasn't the time. She quickly ran off back around the house to find the red head.

Flexing his wings lastly. Joey who was behind the angle and closest to Tom finally was able to get up and rushed to his side. While Rob who wanted to be there right with him stood stuck in place. For the angle's golden eyes where locked directly at him. Which sent cold chills down the man's spin. And one of the few times in his life he was scared.

Dark didn't like how this was looking . He snapped his fingers which gained the him the blonde's attention he gestured with to finger pointing at his eyes " Hey eyes here."

This struck a cord and cause the angle to charge at the thief. Dark wasn't ready for the sudden assault and was thrown on the ground . Krad pining him down being to brutally pound wave after wave of punches at Dark.

(Change)

Brenda found Daisuke and quickly ran to his side.

She scanned over the man, inspecting him with her eyes fearing that touching the man would cause him more pain than he even had. What the hell was going on?

"Daisuke?" she called him " Daisuke are you awake ?" And with each call the less hopeful she became. That guy who everyone called Dark did say he was dieing. "….hey can you hear me?"

After a many long moment she finally heard a small "Yes"

Hope jump in in her sprit and jumped to assure the man. " Daisuke I'm going to get you out of here and take you to the hospital."

" I can't"

" Yes you can don't worry I'll get Joey and Rob to carry you to the car"

" No I can't I have to do something before I can go."

" Your hardly in the sate to do anything! You can't even stand up!"

" I have too." He said his voice becoming weak and sleepily

"Daisuke your not thinking clearly your having a trauma hell I'm having a trauma your going to the hospital!" Not wanting to hear another words the woman got up and ran off to find the group she was with.

She found them with Tom who was staggering to get up rubbing his neck. " You ok Tom?"

" Yes" He wheezed his voice was badly injured from the sudden attack making his voice harsh and weak. "Do you think you can help me carry Daisuke?"

He nodded yes but wanted to ask. Which Joey did for him "Why?"

" Cause he bleeding to death and we need to get him to a hospital pronto! And I can't carry him" she pointed towards the side of the house.

'What!" the three yelled in shock.

" Yah there's also a friend of Little Satoshi in the house knocked out and could be really badly injured ."

" What about Little Satoshi? "

Brenda hadn't thought about him. Where was the smaller double of Daisuke? If his friends was here he had to be hear as well. "I wasn't told of anything about him but we should cheek the house for him just to be safe I'll get the car ready Joey I need to empty your trunk so I can lay down the back seat so every one can fit."

" Sure go a head dump it"

"Ok then after I get the car ready for you boys I'll look for Little Satoshi and his friend meet me in the house and stay away from that psycho!"

" Don't have to tell us." Tom hasped. As the trio rushed over to where the woman pointed.

Zack woke his head throbbing. He knew why too. Krad threw him against the wall and was knocked out from the impact. He looked around for any sight of the older Niwa but found that no one was in the house. He could hear shouting and a few explosions from outside. He quickly stubble up and reached a window. Where he saw Krad viciously beating Dark. The true thief was trying his best to doge the man, but was finding it useless. He watched as Dark was kicked two feet away. Krad was faster than the thief do he was using his wings and Dark was not. Why? Did he like getting beat up?

(Change)

Zack couldn't help but feel like a coward standing in the house while Dark was battle it alone. But he was no match for the angle that was proven twice now. He was powerless. He couldn't fly or have reflexes like those two. He would just be a second too slow a tad too weak. He wasn't expecting to beat the bad guys or save Little Satoshi dad. He was hoping he could help. But just like trying to be the thief Dark he failed. To be the thief Dark…..then it hit him.

(Change)

Rob Tom and Joey found Daisuke and all cried out in horror " Oh my god"

Joey keening down next to him asking question not wanting answers " What happen to you?"

Tom and Rob fallowed his suite kneeling down next to the man. Tom brushed blood pasted bangs away while Rob tried to cheer him up "You know what Daisuke? When I came to back to the bar today. Tom being the jerk the that he is. Locked me up in a arm thing while Joey put a bag over my head like in those kidnapping movies. Aren't they so mean?

Daisuke cracked a small smile at that but didn't respond

Then Tom told the long haired brunet "Rob you carry him."

" Ok" the waiter slowly cradled the man in his arms with the help of Tom and Joey. The small red head hissed in pain at the movements. Once he was safely in the other's arms the young father weakly struggled to get out.

" No noo, let go." he weakly cried.

" Daisuke we have to get you out of here" Tom told him.

" I cant go…"

" The hell you can't!" Rob yelled as he began walking back to the car. Tom and Joey fallowed behind the man as look outs for the winged cosplayer.

The trio jerked there heads to see who yelled " RUN!" but in stead of find who it was they saw high in the sky why. It was the weird long golden eyed man from earlier. His hand was madly glowing red. Before they could they could take one step more he launched a huge glowing ball at them. Tom not knowing what the this new encounter was Tom's mind switched on to high alert . And sprinted after Rob yelling "Look out!" Joey wasn't but one step behind him. The bomb hailed down. There deafening crackling bang a binding flash of light and burning pain. Then all went black.

(Change)

Rob groaned.

His head he was now laying flat on his stomached. Daisuke a few feet away. He must of fell out of his arms when that huge ball of light hit them. What was that? Magic

He smelled a most peculiar smell something like it before but he just couldn't pin it what it was. Pushing that riddle. There was something very heavy on his back. Which was keeping him immobile. He couldn't push himself up so he decided to crawl out. He made his way over to Daisuke to see how he was doing. Daisuke breathing was becoming more labored. An his eyes where squeezed shut in pain.

"Not dead yet huh?"

Rob looked up at the speaker to see golden eyes dancing with rage and sicken pleasure. The man reached down and pulled the man up by his shirt collar in till he was suspended off the ground. "I can fix that" Krad punched the other men hard in the face. Making Rob fall back on his side where he was open to a kick to the stomached. Rob laid still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"You certainly don't put up much of fight now do you? Rob glared at Krad and kicked up at the demon but Rob not the fighting type. ( Usually runs away and lets Tom and Joey deal with it.) His leg was caught easily. Krad stared down at the green eyed man. Not even looking at the ankle he now held. Krad breathed cunningly "Well I can't have you saving the rest of them now can I?" Once he fished his statement he jerk the joint in swift moment. Which broke the bones with such ease . Like snapping a twig . As he let the ankle fall the golden eyed man said tiredly. 'Pitiful" Rob cried out in pain as his leg was let go and fell heavy throbbing on the ground. The man dressed in white approached up closer to him. As he slowly his palms glowed white with energy " You might as well die with your companions."

Companions, Rob swirled his head towards the two bodies to his side shocked by the news. What he saw was Tom and Joey lifeless lying on the ground. The back of there clothes gone there skin burned off exposing the tone red muscle tissues.

Rob sapped his head back wide eyes with shock, grief, dread, and fear and anger.

"This is good bye" Just as Krad was to launch his spell. He was hit in the back of the head with a large pebble .

Krad snapped out of his incantations and twisted his head back at the one reasonable. There was Dark smirking devilishly. " Tsk Tsk Tks Krad. You can't take the heat form me, so you go off and pick on small fry?"

The winged man narrowed his eyes into slits at the man. He was about the acted when he was taken back by a another voice. It's pitch and tone was identical to the one bore fore him sounding from behind. "I Would of never of thought you would sink so low"

Krad spun around to face the same man? Then in unison the two smirked " What will we think now?"

Annoyed with there banter Krad kicked off in the air and began hailing down spells at both men. The two Darks quickly dashed off to the front of the house dodging the blast as best they could.

(Change)

Brenda search the house for the two boys and found nothing but trash house. But she was convinced that the boy was hiding away or something. She called out a few times and was replied with silence. What the hell was going on around here? It was like Satoshi's house was like a battle field. She wished she could of turned on a light to ease her fears. Her nerves where on edge and every creak she heard made her jump back a step. She always hated it when she couldn't see but hear.

Not to mention there was a murderous psycho killing anyone in his path. She could hardly believe that he was able to toss Tom aside almost choking him to death. And what was done to Daisuke was chilling. Just thinking about it made her blood boil. How could anyone do that to the red head? What did Daisuke do to deserve it? Did he even? Or was the psycho just doing it for kicks? And where the hell is Satoshi! His lover was being killed by this mad man and he was no where in sight!" Boy he was going to get it when she saw him next. Her thoughts where cut of when She glanced out the window and rush out of the house to get a better view.

(Change)

Rob was stun as he looked at his two childhood friends lying crippled on the ground there bodies baking form the earlier blast which he was speared from. He franticly checked there pulse and found them un beating they where rock still. And growing colder by the second. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Tom and Joey were too stronger to die. They were in kendo club they could take anything thrown at them. They were able to over come everything. They where too good of people to die. Good people just don't die.

Tears formed in his eyes as the facts sunk in. Tom and Joey were dead. Dieing trying to save him and Daisuke. He could understand saving Daisuke but why him. He was always causing trouble and acting up. He was the screw up. He failure. He should have been the one who kick the bucket. He couldn't but chuckle at that. Tom always had to be the noble one and save the day. While Joey was there to back him up. Always making him look like the bad guy. Never the good. But the humor didn't last long he looked back down at the bodies. And he couldn't hold the flood back anymore. He began to cry. He hated to cry he hated it dude to it made his face look bad and it made him feel like crap. And he knew that he would be crying for a very long time.

He looked down at Tom. The man he had loved for years and never told. How could he dare leave him! He was sexy Rob! He didn't say he could die yet! Why! It wasn't fair he was not done teasing him ! He wasn't done stealing his stuff. He wasn't done seeing him everyday. He wasn't done embracing him. He wasn't done talking with him. He wasn't done loving him. he wasn't, he wasn't … he wasn't ready to let him go.

The waiter tried whippings tears form his eyes but failed horribly. His ankle throb painfully. He couldn't get up not enough to support himself and another. He gazed over at Daisuke who was slowing dieing. Everyone he knew was dieing right before his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it! He could nothing but just sit and cry. Crying for himself, crying for Daisuke's suffering and fate, crying for his dead best friend, and most of all crying for his lost love. He knew it would make no difference now but he had to say it out loud just once "Tom I love you."

(Change)

Krad huffed as he settled his feet on the ground. As he sluggishly dogged the attacks from the twin thieves. He was running out of energy. He couldn't keep up with fighting both men. He had to kill one of them and quickly. He cursed himself for not killing the brat from earlier when he had the chance. The weaker he grew stronger Satoshi became . Satoshi had woke up just in time to see his beloved being sliced open by his other half. Which sent him in a mad wild fit. Not letting Krad having moments peace. So it was more of a three way fight for the blond angle. He had tried countless times to put his tamer back to sleep but it failed backfiring making his tamer furious causing him to chip more at his barriers. It wouldn't be long for him to break free. And he still hadn't killed the Niwa which was his number one priority. If he didn't his existence was at jeopardy and failure was not an option this time. There was no Hikari hire yet, and with Satoshi exotic taste there would be none in the future. Not unless he killed his lover right here and now. As well the other thing

He doge another attack he was led into a kicked by one of the Dark's where he was lunched flying back landing next to a pile of junk. Almost hitting the car for the second time. Krad shook his head to try to get rid of the pain. to his side and saw there where paints and books along with some cd's and boxes. Then he saw it.

It was a canvas that was up side down laying on it's face. On the back of the painting was writing in Hikari . Krad picked it up quickly and examined it. flipping it over. It was a simple art piece of some farm and bran. This was it! The real picture. Krad's wicked smiled returned to him. His mind plotting. The more he thought about it the wider his smiled grew. His plan was flawless . His confidence filling him up as he

stood and one of the two Dark's before him remarked" Oh your legs still functioning?"

" Laying around like that had us worried." his twin replied

" Sorry no luck unfortunately" he smirked.

Dark watched Krad .His breathing was heavy. He was running out of stamina. He had use a huge bounds of magic in fighting Krad and he had a distinctive disadvantage without his wings he had to run more exhausting him. Also Krad was more powerful for he a adult tamer that could handle more. Not to mention it was Satoshi who could seem to give Krad quite a bit of magic before he clocked out. This add up to a serious problems for the thief. So he was more than thankful when Zack suggested to team up for once. And he had to admit the boy was good at imitating him almost to the letter and if Krad couldn't tell the difference than who could?

He watched as Krad picked up a canvas and study it. While Zack watched him for sudden movements. After a few moments Zack confronted the man with a classic Dark line. Fallowed by him saying " Laying around like that had us worried."

But instead of threats. Krad was smiling. It was never good when he smiled. And how could he? They were kicking his ass. Not to mention he was using all kinds of magic! Earlier with him. And surely Satoshi had to be fighting for control. How in the world was he smiling…..but then again Krad was a psycho an insane psycho at that.

He heard the angle call out him "Do you know what I have in this very hand Dark?"

Neither one spoke.

'It's the real _bloccaggio della farfalla_ your old tamer had a artist repaint over it so they could use it back on me. Clever little thief no?" He pause for a responds from wither thief. "Is this ringing any bells Dark?" When he received once more no answer "No matter you don't have too." He pointed the canvas at Zack. " Dark can your conscious take the toll of having this brats soul sucked out of him?" He turned his eyes to the real Dark." Or do you think you can save him?" he look back to the boy " Lets find out shall we?"

These words sent cold shock all the way down Dark's spine and to his legs where it finally settled in his feet making them unable to move. Flashes of memory came back to him about his old tamer going on a ranting fit about his employees to even let in the dangerous painting and ordering a renowned artist to paint over it to send back to the Hikari's as a gift. Instead of doing his job in sealing the damn thing away. He was too thirsty for revenge and the act was repeating it's self like history dose time to time. He blinked his past way as he focused on the present

He heard Zack respond " Save him? Save who? The fake? If you haven't noticed I'm still your main target I think you should be more worried about that."

Krad's rebuttal was a mixture of old tongue and thick Hikari . Dark's eyes grew wide. As he watched the painting steam off light glow of blue light. It really was the _bloccaggio della farfalla_! He had to act now or Zack's soul would be lost forever! He knew what he had to do, he ran

"_Dark what are you doing!" _

"**Shut up! don't you dare of even think of switching with me! You got it!" **

"_Dark! You not going to do what I think?" _

"**I said shut up!" **

Krad fished the short incantation and two black claws extended out form the canvas and shoot forth at Zack. The boy yelled out in fear not know what the hell was going on. The long armed dagger hands where upon the boy but in stead of capturing Zack it was Dark.

(Change)

Satoshi watched as the one thing he could never accomplish was being done. Dark was ripped and hacked out by the huge hands they shook him forcefully. Like a angry three year old. And then the two tugged at his arms in till the thief was being pealed out slowly, being spit apart from his tamer. He listen painfully as both his enemy and his son cry out in horrible anguish. What should have been leaps of enjoyment where just painful throbbing of his aching heart.

Dark was never was his enemy . Krad was. Sure they where born pitted against each other but it was more of a rivalry than anything else. And seeing your rival being beaten to his lowest. Made you feel pitiful, sad and ashamed. He hated those feelings. He was once again useless. He couldn't break free no matter how hard he tired. And now dark had paid his ultimate price his soul. It was a tragic sight all of it. Daisuke bleeding to death his son having his other half ripped from him. All the loved ones he knew where falling one by one. He cursed himself for being weak for messing up. He whispered his sorry over and over under his breath.

"**No need for apologize my pet they're just worms" **

Satoshi blood boiled.

The two boys had been split in half where Little Satoshi fell back down on the grass unable to catch his breath. Dark was slowly reeled in to the painting. Krad began forming another spell pointing it straight at his huffing son and his very shocked and confused friend. Killing two birds with one stone. He heard Krad's thoughts echo Satoshi stared at the boys. He could almost hear the whole world crashing down around him Krad was leaving him nothing. He was making good on his promise. To destroy everything that Satoshi had. He turned back to Dark who even in his sate flashed him a cocky smile. Smiling! He was happy to have his soul devoured! But the smile said more than joy. He was smiling like he just stole the most precocious piece of Hikari artwork As if he won. Even in Dark's hour in need Satoshi still lost. It couldn't end like this. It wouldn't end like this.

(Change)

Little Satoshi watched in horror as Dark his other half was pull to the painting. And he was smiling! What was he thinking! How could he just sacrifice himself like that! He couldn't go! They had just got to know each other. He was already so use of him being stuck in his head read his every thought. Supplying his pick lines and causal side notes of a girl he wanted to get a number from. He couldn't just drop out of his life yet! He still had to get him back for all those jokes about him being a nerd and teasing him.

He tried to get up reach out to him but his body was too heavy for him to left his legs his every muscle burn and shook. He was having a difficult time breathing as well. The shock of the separation and the sudden adrenalin rush made him immune feel nothing in till now. Slowly his body began to tell him he was in bad shape and was in huge amounts of pain. He wanted t cry as the thief was reeled towards the canvas.

Dark was almost about to be pulled into the painting. When there a loud crack. Little Satoshi jerk his head to the noise. The painting was snapped in two. With the action the black shadow hands disappeared dropping Dark, who asked loudly "What the hell?"

The boy looked up and saw that Krad hair began to shorten and being to turn blue he his wings where call back in him . His eyes switching gold to blue. When he was done there stood his father. He keeled down to one knee as he gasped for air squeezing his eyes shut. Trying to cut out the pain.

His father was Krad! Why was he never told! Did Dark know? Was that what he was hiding? Is that why his father was hiding away from them for so long? Couldn't he just switch with his other half when ever he wanted like him and Dark?

_**Well when ever Krad's tamer feel love let's scratch that any emotion he turns into Krad. He usually just takes over his tamer into submission. He breaks them in till he can transform when ever he likes.**_

So it wasn't the same. It's more like his father was a prisoner and his only defense was too keep away. He quickly thought the new info over. He could understand his father's logic of why he did the things he did. but he just couldn't but feel a bit cheated that he was not told. He watched his non blood related father as he got up and stager over to Dark where he muttered something to him which made the thief smile wider. Who was still shocked that he was still around. He moved away from the bewilder man. and made his way to the two boys Zack had passed out form the over load of news and was sleeping suddenly to the chocolate haired boy .

His father leaned over to his boy so to be eye level he reached out his hand to comfort but Little Satoshi's reflexes kick in and filched at the oncoming contact. He watched the older wing tamer eyes dull with pain. And tried to insure the boy " Your body is in pain you have damage all your tissue in your body let me heal you. He place a hand on his knee. While warm gentle magic flowed over him. It only lasted a few moments but it was enough for him to a least get up. The blue haired man backed away sacred that he might frighten the boy even more and made his way over across the diver way where Daisuke laid. As if hypnotized Little Satoshi got up and fallowed the man. When he reached the drive way he was met up with Brenda who was in mute shock along with Dark who was troubled as the three gazes where glued over at the red head laying still holding on to being conscious in the grass. Rob also looked up and watched from his spot on the ground.

(Change)

Satoshi came to tears when carefully picking up Daisuke mangled state seeing he was still awake. He began to use what little magic he had to heal his major wounds. Krad cause a mad fit at his tamer. Shouting at him to stay way from the Niwa. Spreading un effective lies about the redhead. Satoshi ignored him he had more power than the angel and wasn't about to give up control for the world. It would only work temporary as was so in Little Satoshi case, but It would hold in till he could get him to a hospital. Daisuke closed his eyes as he let the magic do it work.

Satoshi couldn't stop his tears this is how it was going to be for the rest of his life now Krad always breaking free and treating to take all he had away. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the thought of Daisuke being harmed. Let allowed by his very hands. Who ever was controlling them it was his body so it was his hands that cut him and wore his blood on his coat.

"**See he in so much pain Satoshi why not just end it for the poor Niwa." **Kard breathed.

Satoshi knew the truth in Krad's words and I would jus keep happening over and over again as long as each of them lived. But he could never get himself to harm Daisuke not even if Daisuke asked him himself to do so. His emotions began tip pouring out. As he whispered over and over "I'm sorry Daisuke I'm sorry I love you so much I didn'-" he was stopped when the tiny man pressed a weak hand up to his lips and spoke "Shh I love you too" and he pulled up and kiss him on the lips a quick peck before he slumped back down in his arms asleep. Krad screamed threats and frantic insults. Demanding him not to listen the ex-tamer's words. But Satoshi found that the angel's voice and presence was slowly growing weak to faint in till Satoshi couldn't feel nor hear him at all.

(Change)

Little Satoshi watched as the older Satoshi supported his father and began to cry and whisper to his desperate apologies pleading him to under stand. Which was probably unnecessary. His blood father would have killed himself if it would of help the blue haired man. No wonder Dark told him not to tell Daisuke about Krad. He would of found it was Satoshi and tried to save him. Save him …that sounded familiar.

_**Daisuke of course he would get himself almost killed trying to help the Hikari boy out. Without me he would defiantly be dead by now .**_

Words of Dark late night talk ringing back into mind ascension began to click into place. His fathers where like a modern day Romeo and Juliet they where both fighting for there family's that seeked out nothing but to tear them apart. They had booth gone through terrible times to be together and once again they where being tired once more. The anger he once felt towards Satoshi for not being told about any of this, was now gone in stead there was tickling score of humor. Satoshi wanted to say away to protect his red head while the other tried nothing but to find him and save him.

He listen when his father breathed three sweet words and quickly kissed Satoshi on the lips before falling unconscious. Little Satoshi caught what Dark smiled under his breath "That's check mate Krad" as he watch the two men.

_So did my dad succeed in helping that Hikari?_

He never got the answer to that question that night but he knew it now

Yes.

* * *

Minwind: Dudes I'm am so sorry this took nine years to update. I went on vacation, I moved into a new house, school started, and this was the hardest chapter I've had to write so far. Not to mention I let my self slip in my writing. Always on to the more important stuff Joey died! Not Joey! 


	27. No way!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

**No way**

The heart monitor steadily beeped . To the rhythm of the small father's heart. Setting a constant melody for the worried stricken now sleeping Satoshi. He had been sitting hutch over in a waiting chair. His head resting on its face uncomfortably on the edge of Daisuke's hospital bed. His glasses laid twisted and crooked on his nose. His left hand weaving with the other man's right. Not having the courage to let go of it.

It was a few hours after the incident. Brenda took the main car with the injured and broken being more suite to drive than Satoshi. He took all who where still conscious. He hardly listen as Little Satoshi and Dark murmur about how that they where spilt apart.

He was grateful none where asking him any questions. He just couldn't get his mind off Daisuke and the others. Seeing Daisuke like a ragged bleeding doll bore his heart it only cracked more that it was due to his own stupidly. How could he look over such a obvious solution of course he could of gotten rid of Krad by confessing that he loved Daisuke and vice versa. His curse was the same as The Niwa's curse. Only difference was that no Hikari had every confessed there love successfully. Hikari just mated to prolong there line they never fell in love or if they did they never acted upon it.

Satoshi concentrated on the road once more listening to his son and his enemy continue.

"I wonder how long you be able to keep your body?" Little Satoshi asked drowsily.

" Forever man"

" Dark that's cant be right you just got a body out of nowhere you just cant make up matter like that."

" Magic has no rules"

" Everything has rul.." Without warning the tiny Niwa passed out. Satoshi knew that the small healing spell would do very small compare to the lack of energy the boy desperately needed. The boy slumping over resting his head on Rob's arms he fell into a deep sleep. Rob hadn't said a word since all the commotion. Which surprised Satoshi the most. Especially when he was in the same car as his two 'hot stuffs'

* * *

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later than Brenda who rush of like the wind to try to save those in her car. Once all those who needed help where rushed away .Satoshi had to confront an very upset Brenda who was in a fit of angry tears. She yelled at him with full force which then turned into to a slur of mad sobbing she weakly pounded on his chest as he embraced her. listening to how worried she was and how didn't know about this 'Krad' when they both nothing to hide. Demanding answers Satoshi told her everything as she wept out her stress and anxiety. After he finished she was done with crying and resting sound asleep. He gently set her down in a waiting room chair and called her husband to pick her up. Knowing he would be worried about her absent all night and would be best for Brenda to have him by her side. Once he arrived he scooped up his wife up in his arms carefully as not to wake her and quietly told the businessman man 'You know made her quite upset." 

" I made everyone upset."

Satoshi wanted for the verbally smacking of how dare you put her threw what you did but to his surprised. Doug just smiled " I'm sure you had a good reason for doing what you did. She just upset cause she thought she had change."

"She has changed"

" So have you it took you awhile but you too aren't cold and isolated anymore."

Satoshi didn't replay

Satisfied with there talk Doug" Well I better get sleeping beauty here home I'll see you soon ok?"

Satoshi didn't meet his eyes " Yah sure."

* * *

Former Commander and Phantom Thief sat in Little Satoshi's room his arm set up to an IV and oxygen mask tied to his face. He was hooked up to a machine to keep his heart pumping. Apparently when Dark and him we pulled apart Dark had taken most to all of Little Satoshi's energy which he had use to for the smallest of functions it would take a few days for him to recuperated the lost energy. 

The two men watched the tiny boy struggle to stay alive. When Dark spoke.

"There both so small. I mean I never really noticed small they are in till now. Even Daisuke is tiny compared to most people."

Satoshi stared down at his son "He's gotten bigger since ive been gone.

" Well it has been almost six months"

Satoshi gently brush his son's hair away form his face. " Did it ever cross your mind that getting Krad was as easy as that?"

" To tell you the truth I didn't even think about that whole telling your true love be free of curses in till you where hold Daisuke in your arms back there. I was in on this whole painting thing."

"Yah me too."

" It seemed like a pretty good plan and I cant believe that Little Satoshi found it."

"Well the fake"

" Yah well its still pretty impressive"

" Yah"

Silence over took the room as both men watched the fragile boy sleep. Then Dark spoke

" Smartest thing Daisuke ever did huh."

Satoshi squeezed his son's hand weakly and smiled weakly as well " Yah"

When Daisuke was out of the operating room Satoshi left Dark to watch over his son while he rush over to find out how the redhead was doing. The doctor said that he in bad shape and didn't know if he with stand the rest of the evening. Devastated by the news Satoshi rushed into his waiting room and began his nerve-racking wait.

* * *

The man had bandages all over. His mouth slowly moved gasping for bits and pieces of air. Just as seeing his son Satoshi was being broken piece by piece at the state of the Niwa's. He had taken up Daisuke's hand brushed his thumb over his cold stick like fingers. Dark was right they both were fragile and small. He couldn't even image a world without the redhead. At least when he was away he knew that he was still alive to lose him now would be a cruel twist in fate. Krad was gone Dark was his own man. Little Satoshi was going to make it but Daisuke was maybe? It wasn't fair. He saved him again and he was dieing! Satoshi couldn't even know what he do if the other didn't survive How could he tell his son that his blood father was gone forever. He couldn't'. Daisuke just had to make it. He had too. He would. Satoshi squeezed his lover hand as if trying to give him the little strength he had left. 

It didn't take log for him to let Satoshi's have the whole nights escapade wash over him. His body grew heavy and his thoughts never stopping. Wanting nothing but to not think anymore. Not to think about the horrible future he didn't want to be part of. He just wish to rid of all of it. Satoshi took a seat to Daisuke's bedside and So he fell to sleep where no dreams haunted him nor comforted him. Just black nothingness that could be easily forgotten.

Satoshi woke as someone was playing with his hair. He didn't move he didn't want too. It was soothing and calmed his nerves cause he knew it was Daisuke and if he had this enough of strength to play with his hair then there was a high chance he was going to live. Live it was such a beautiful word. Daisuke must of know he had woken up. For he took his hand away and began talking. " I'm sorry."

Satoshi felt his blood being to boil at the statement he jerked his head up "For what.?"

"That I kissed another guy!"

Satoshi watched as the other man cringed in fear for rejection or angry shouting. But all Satoshi could do was laugh. It started with a small chuckle hen grew in volume in till the room was filled with it. Daisuke brought his hands down and Stared wide-eyed at the mad man. After I few moments Satoshi regained his composer and chucked out " Is that all?"

Daisuke now terribly confused managed a "y- yah"

Satoshi chuckled out another short fit of laughter " After all the hell we just went threw your still worried about that kiss?"

Daisuke slowly beginning see what he was talking about replied "Well it's the reason that Krad took over and got as mad as he did isn't it? Not to mention that I betrayed you in every since of the way."  
Satoshi stopped laughing and back to his normal state " Daisuke I saw the whole thing which I'm aware you know. And I don't see why you should be upset over being the victim of this whole ordeal."

" But you where so mad I saw it in your eyes! You hate me!"

" Now how could I? After you make nonsense comments like this. I have to tell you that I didn't take that situation in the best of light. I was mad at the man _not_ you. Not to mention Krad's anger was also feeding my rage."

" You sure?" Daisuke not willing to believe that Satoshi was telling him the truth.

" I can only tell what I know."

The tiny redhead stared I aw at Satoshi. "You mean It!"

" Of coarse "he took up Daisuke's hand and rubbed it " I could never hate you not when we where enemies, not when we where apart ,not even if you were with another man your prefect Daisuke. And I love you more than anything else."

The tiny man blushed a deep crimson as he quietly mumbled " If that's the case…" He snatched his hand away and began yelling at the blue haired man " Then why the hell didn't you tell me about Krad! And it better not be that I wanted to protect you BS! Cause if it is I'll never forgive you! I went threw hell while you where gone! Way more hell than being tortured by Krad and I could of help you! We could of worked something out!"

Satoshi smiled uneasily at the huffing man who was still injured and shouldn't be getting worked up. Daisuke knew what the smile met and laid back turning his face away form his partner and huffed " Your unbelievable sometimes I'm here for you don't have to do everything by yourself you know even if it is to protect me I can take acre of myself you know!"

Satoshi stood up and hovered over the redhead. Daisuke didn't turn around he wanted to keep his foot down on this matter apparently. "Oh I can see that with your amazing ability of not almost dieing hmm?"

Daisuke looked up at him and whined pathetically " Hey! I knew what I was doing!"

Satoshi smirked leaning down and gave him a peck on the lips " Sure you did."

" I did!" exclaimed the flustered redhead.

* * *

Rob woke sleepily on a stiff hospital bed. He had fallen asleep waiting for the nurses to come back and tell him it was alrigth to go home. His ankle was splinted and would heal in a few days. But that didn't matter to him the whole time the woman talk to him he barely grasp what words her mouth formed he was already to far gone to care. Joey was dead and even worse so was Tom. He couldn't even imagine getting up and going on knowing that he wouldn't be there. But he found himself stand up weakly and limping out the room and down the hall. He just had to see him one more time before coming time he just had to see his face. He hadn't even said goodbye which he thought he could do at the funeral but he just had this feeling he had to do it now he had to get it off his chest before he went home before he took a step out back into the world. Out of the safe somewhat fake bubble. 

He didn't know what room he was in. he decided to go find Satoshi and ask him. On his way over to Daisuke room which is where he knew the man would be in he looked in on the room checking in case he might be in one. As he passed room 478C he spotted a man laying down. Rob felt himself drawn to the body and slowly made his way over to it. It was Joey his light walnut hair was tossed around his eyes closed. Rob reached out to touched his lifeless body when he heard " Don't wake him up"

Rob's eyes flashed behind him where Tom was reading sitting up straight up so not to have his back touching anything but the bandages that warped around his chest and torso under his hospital grab. When Rob saw him his whole being froze. Tom was alive!?! Emotion flew every which way in Rob. The pony tailed man could of died happy just there but instead of dying deiced to rush over to his side forgetting all about his ankle reaching out to hug Tom tightly exclaiming loudly " Your alive! I can't believe it!". Tears began to from in the corners of his eyes. Tom dropped his book to defend himself form the assault struggling to hiss" Of course I'm alive! Don't touch me! I'm injured!"

Rob jumped back not to anger the man anymore than he had being to content that the man was alive. " But I checked your pulse I swear you where dead! You didn't know how depressed I was I was all like-"

"Rob"

"Yes?'

" Do you even know how to feel pulse?"

" Of course I do we did go to the same health class"

" You failed that if I remember though you passed Cpr"

'The hell I did ! Hey wait! I didn't fail telling pulse!"

" Then how do you do it?"

"Like this" Rob took his two fingers and touched his collar bone. then touched just above his artery on his wrist.

Tom raised an eyebrow at him " Ok check your own pulse then."

Rob did so and it took a few minutes when he turned back worried to his boss " Tom! My blood must pump almost non existent I think I should go get check by the doctors."

" No you dumb ass its cause your not doing it right. You check here!" He pointed to his temple his wrist vain and his neck. "And if that didn't work you could of check my heart beat."

Rob stared him in amazement as if Tom had stubble on the secret of life. " But you weren't moving-" It just dawn to Rob that the blond wasn't never dead which meant "Did you hear what I said?"

"When?"

"At Daisuke's house you know with all the crazy stuff."

"What? Of course not I was knocked out cold I just woke up about an hour ago."

Rob let out a sigh of relief he wasn't sure what he would of done if Tom knew he didn't want there currant relationship to become weird or uneasy.

" Yah but I heard" The voice came from behind him for the now awake Joey who was struggling to get up. Rob whipped his head around and locked on him his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hear what?' Asked Tom.

Joey open his mouth to speak but he found his mouth was covered up by Rob's hand as the taller man huddled with the smaller burnet there backs to Tom who was waiting still for an answer.

" You better not say a thing you baster."

" Say what? Its just the truth Rob"

" How much did you hear?"

" Umm just I love you T-"

Rob clasped his hand over Joey once more even though there was no way Tom could here them whispering.

" Shut up man do you want to blow my cover!"

"Oh no I would never but I do have to tell you something."

Rob nodded for him to go on. Joey's always pleasant happy face turn dark and sinners as he breathed the words in Rob's ear. " I just wanted to inform you that I call dibs ."

Rob eyes grew wide at this news he was so shocked more shocked than when he found out they where dead his thoughts where jumbled and fragmented. " No way!"

Joey smirked and nodded his head.

Rob staggered away from the man. As if he was a black widow. Joey face changed back to his pleasant careless sate smiling at Rob. Tom who was still waiting for answer and now more confused " You ever going to tell me what you heard?"

* * *

Weeks passed as the wounded healed. Satoshi would come daily to see his family after work . It didn't take long for Little Satoshi heal completely he was soon allowed to do as he liked. Daisuke on the other was not. His healing took longer due to he wouldn't get enough sleep. After Satoshi suggested that it might be the environment of the hospital that kept the man up. The doctors gave the young red head leave, but was ordered to stay in bed. As they waited for paper work to go threw Daisuke bought up the one topic that Satoshi loathed to even think about. 

"Aw come he's practically family!" whined the injured man.

" I said no Daisuke there no way am I adopting Dark in our house."

" But he'll be like our second son!"

" The man 300 years old Daisuke he could be our dad's"

"That's just weird!"

"Yah I know. So no were not adopting him."

Daisuke seemed to not hear Satoshi's last comment " But he looks 16 he still has o go to school and college ! College, oh wouldn't that be great! Both Satoshi and Dark rooming together in a dorm…. Oh but wait, Dark would be back a year he looks 16 so he'll be a junior and Satoshi will be a Senior Maybe we conceive the school he's 17 hey do you think Dark will age?"

" College what college would take him? He doesn't even have any papers of him no birth certificate no social security number -"

"Aw come on Satoshi it will be fun and where else could he go? "

"Your mothers"

There was a long pause before Daisuke replay whining " on!"

" Your so damn persistent !"

"And!?"

" It so annoying!"

" You never minded before!"

" Well were talking about Dark here!"

" So!?"

" Your asking me to take in my mortal enemy!"

" You didn't mind when he was fused with Satoshi!"

" Well it couldn't be helped I love Satoshi"

" An you love everything about him and me right?" Daisuke inquired

Satoshi turned away from him knew where this was going and he knew that he was so screwed " …Yes"

" So if that true then you love and accept our other halves right?"

Satoshi gritted his teeth and sighed " …. in a way"

" So you have no problem of him living with us!"

" Daisuke!"

"Hmmm?" The redhead turned to him his eyes half way slit open with a chaser cat smile.

Satoshi stared at him knowing that he had already lost he which anger him more than he had with just the notion of the thief in his house, but he saw that it made Daisuke happy which is all that really matter to him so he would bear it. He lead his eyes at the ceiling and huffed a "Fine!"

Daisuke jumped up at the news and kissed his lover in appreciation of Satoshi sacrifice. Which Satoshi had to admit was not half bad of a reward he had to say. Satoshi deepen the kissed as he wrapped his arms around the other. Daisuke response was blushing and opening up more allowing Satoshi free access to his mouth. Satoshi smiled at the others actions as he gently nipped at the other's lips. There simple kiss grew more complex by the sec. there longing for each other had build over the long months. As things where just getting good Satoshi noticed something and pulled away from Daisuke regrettably . Who was now very confused, red, and breathe out of breath "What?"

" Do you think you can all worked up your still injured remember"

" Oh my god your worried over that?"

" Hell yes I am now lay back down."

" Daisuke rubbed his face into Satoshi's chest whining " Nooooo"

" Daisuke you act more childish than when your son was five." Satoshi Tired to pried the man off of him but found it futile.

* * *

Dark watched as Little Satoshi neatly tucked away his clothes away in his suit case. Muttering over to himself a check list making sure he got everything the boy needed. Dark didn't know why his ex-tamer was packing which was starting to piss him off. For he use to know everything about that kid and now he was in the dark about everything not be able to his read his mind anymore. Dark was about to ask when Little Satoshi beat him to it. " I'm going out of town for a few days Dark. So you wont be able to go out." 

" What?! Why and Where?! And who says I can't go out with out you?"

" Our latest play was nominated to go to the Shakespeare Contest in Scotland and I'm one of the install techy for it. So I'll have to do lights and sound for our competition and no one says you can't go out. You just won't, not with Dad bed ridden" Little Satoshi stopped and place a finger on his chin thinking out loud " You probably will have to make sure he dose try to disobey Dad's orders about get out of bed you can handle that right. I mean he dose whine a lot about it but you can bare it. "

" What are you talking about! I'm cable of going out with out any of you!"

" Well you will once you get too bored."

Ever since there separation Dark was a bit sacred to leave either one of his hosts sides. He wasn't use to being out in the world the whole time. He was use to only allowed out for a few short hours. He had lost his confidence which was replace with insecurities.

He would like to leave the house more then he did but didn't feel conformable unless one of the Niwa's was with him. He was very much in some ways now a child. He manly stuck to Little Satoshi like glue when they went out on simple errands wanting to get fresh air.

Daisuke was worried over his ex-partner in crime and offered to go out on walks with the thief, but Satoshi would always give him a death glare at the very mention. Knowing that the redhead just wanted an excused to get out bed, and there was no way in hell that Satoshi would help the adjusting thief get his footing in the world. Though to much of Dark's and Satoshi's dismay. This wasn't hell and they where often ( when Little Satoshi was not able to) sent on mindless errands by Daisuke. These trips would often led to arguments cold silence treatments even small skirmishes . Slowly Dark's insecurities. where fading away the more and more he went out. It wouldn't take long for him to start think about going out with a Niwa or Hikari with him.

Dark as getting use to daily routines a human must go though and the traditional hassles that came with it. He noticed that Rob would come over often to harass Satoshi and himself about five times a week. Giving reports about how Tom and Joey where fully healed and back working. Which upset Daisuke much knowing that he was taking so long to recover. They all knew the cause the man was would not let his body repair itself for he never slept. Which Satoshi went to great lengths to help him do so.

Dark also took comfort when Little Satoshi's friend Zack came over. Even though the boy once was impersonating him. He liked him none the less. He was pretty noble kind of guy a bit clueless but fun. H e was one of the few guys that would openly talk about plans about girl hunting while Little Satoshi rolled his eyes as he worked on new inventions for both the boys. For Dark still couldn't but help want… need to steal again it was in his blood. Yet he had lost all his powers becoming utterly human. So Little Satoshi gadgets where the only way he was about to function as his magic did. And hearing that Dark was stealing again Zack took up the chance to become his partner in crime. Dark said he wouldn't work with a third bit hack trying to be a thief. Dark would be more than happy if his ex tamer ever wanted to join up with him knowing his natural level of skill. But as always Daisuke's morals stood fast in the boy. Which he found out that Daisuke had to hammer into him. For Little Satoshi use to steal all the time especially from Emiko's house. Not to mention he was the adopted son of Satoshi a former police officer. Face it the boy just knew that stealing was immoral. So Dark tuned to Zack for partnership and began to train the boy to become worthy of him. And he was coming along nicely.

Though Dark was insecure and learning to live in this world he couldn't but protect his pride when people accused him of being a wuss.

"When I'm bored? I'm that right now and you don't see me out there jumping around."

" I know cause your just insecure about yourself. But don't worry your getting better all those pleasant walks with Dad must be paying off."

Dark ground his teeth " those are not pleasant walks those are marches form hell! And just for your info I kicked his ass last time!"

" Really I heard it was the other way around"

" What?!" Dark boiling at the Hikari he stood up and stormed off to the next bed room over. Where Satoshi was trying to nurse Daisuke to health. The phantom thief burst open the door yelling " Ok creepy boy what's this talk about you kicking my ass on our walk?!"

The sudden out break of commotion woke up just fallen asleep Daisuke "Wha-?" Satoshi whipped out of his chair which was next to the bed yell " Damnit Dark! I just got the man to sleep!?" Dark marched up to Satoshi trying to tower over man but found that they where pretty much the same height. Satoshi just glared dagger at the thief. Dark then shot back with " Who cares about that now! On to more important things. Are you spreading rumors saying that you kick my ass on our last outing!"

"You broke in for that!?"

" Broke in? the door wasn't locked!"

"It's a figure of speech!"

" Yah right your now trying to accuse me of stuff I have even done yet. And plus you would know when I break in"

" Why cause you'll set off the alarm?"

"No my face would be In all the newspapers!"

Daisuke watched the two rivals bicker about curtain situation while his son came in with a suit case in hand and his book bag strapped to his back. He walked over to his father's side he gave his father a peck on the cheek " I got to get going now ill be back in about two weeks."

" Do you need a ride to school I can take you-"

Satoshi turned away from his argument to glare at Daisuke that said without words "Your staying in that bed in till you heal got it" then snapped his face back at Dark to continued to fight.

"Daisuke turned back to his son " You know I feel like one of those lifetime wives you know I can't leave the house and I get yelled out of even thinking so."

Satoshi and Dark stop there yelling just longer enough to ask the redhead " Since when do you watch Lifetime?"

"Since I wasn't allowed out of my room!"

Dark shook his head in shame at his former tamer while Satoshi just raised a eyebrow. Little Satoshi walked over to his blue haired father and gave him a hug bye and told everybody that he could get to school by himself he waved to Dark on his way out and head down satires where he tied his shoes on and out the door. After he left Dark and Satoshi went back to there bicker while Daisuke pouted like a spoiled child denied his new toy.

* * *

Little Satoshi plugged in the soundboard as he listened to John coon over and over about his Emily. She painted the backdrops for there plays most of the time . She was small in every way she was only a few cm's taller than Little Satoshi. She was very pretty and everyone was sure that Little Satoshi and her where going to hook up. But rumor was quickly dismiss when they saw her with John. She and John had been going out for about two months. And since she wasn't on the top staffers she wasn't allowed come to Scotland which greatly sadden John who just had to talk about her every sec that she wasn't there. 

" Then when I walked her home it was so dark I reminded me when I first kissed her!"

" Oh that's sweet."

" You bet it was. Our first kiss was magical and it was better than being a secret admire!"

Little Satoshi began untangle the wires for the soundboard "How so?"

" You remember last Valentines day?"

"Yah" Flashes of day halted his work but he shrugged them off more focused on his work than John's talk

" Remember the blackout we had Well that-"

That got him to stop he then turned to John as the pieces clicked in to place " That was you!"

John taken back but the sudden out burst asked uneasily " What?"

"That was you who kissed me!"

" Say what!"

Blushing furiously as he lowered his voice to a hush " When the lights turned off someone kissed me full on the lips! That must have been you!"

"There no way that was me that was all Emily she's small and short…." John fell silent looking down at Little Satoshi . Then screamed " Oh my god that was you!"

"Eww!" They both said in unison as they wipe both of there mouths not like it matter now after half a year. They saw the other crew from there play and there competitors staring at them . Then John took Little Satoshi in a huddle and said " Ok this is a secret between you and me got it."

"Right! I be too embarrassed to tell any one anyways."

* * *

" You told me your where straight!" 

" Dark! Stop reading my Diary! And I am straight!"

" Sure you are! I mean what mad calls there Dairy a Dairy stage men call them journals!"

" Yah those guys are just losers that can't handle what a real man all about!"

" Oh yah!"

"Yah!"

There was a pause then Little Satoshi voice said " Do you call your dairy a journal Dark?"

Satoshi listen to the yelling in the other room while he sipped his hot chocolate. Daisuke who was finally allowed out of bed. Not to mention walk that day was curled up next him in bed watching an old black and white movie with no sound. The redhead gently nuzzled the crook of his neck "This is heaven."

"You call yelling and teasing of your son in the other room heaven?"

"Yep"

"You are the strangest man I have ever met."

Daisuke remarked sarcastically "I love you too Satoshi"

Satoshi smiled down at his partner and placed his mug on the night stand. Then turn back and kissed the other a fiery kiss. Daisuke blushed a deep red. It never seize to amaze that how many time that a simple kiss went beyond just that. Daisuke would blush as if it was there first.

Satoshi pulled the other man closer to him. Wanting him more and more. Daisuke shyly slid off Satoshi useless glasses and drop them off the side of the bed. When the redhead was done with the task he turned to a new task of running his fingers In in his blue locks. As the kiss grew more heated Daisuke moaned at the others advances. Satoshi tore away from Daisuke's lips and pecked butterfly kisses down his neck granting him a shiver form the other.

"OH my god! Satoshi cover your virgin eyes."

"Dark!"

The two lovers broke away and looked around to see Dark his hands covering over there son's auburn eyes gapping at them. Satoshi irritated with the interruption asked " What do you want?"

" I Just came in to ask Dai something but oh my god that image will take years to erase!" he dragged the smallest boy out the couple heard the to other boy's conversation "Lets go Satoshi ah my eyes"

"I told you not to go in but noooo you had too"

"Your not phased by that!"

" Of course not I see it all the time"

" They like that all the time!?"

" There just telling each other they love each other you seriously have some issues about this don't you."

"This is so wrong! A Niwa and a Hikari and there both…"

After they where out of ear shot Satoshi turned back to Daisuke was blushing as red as humanly possible. Then began to laughed at Dark's reaction. Satoshi took up Daisuke in his arms and burrier his face in his shaggy red locks. And sighed contently" I love you Daisuke _Niwa_" the smaller man nuzzled his chest and breathed " I love you Satoshi _Hikari_" then without words they told each other forever and always….

Fin

* * *

Miwnind: Dude I am soo sorry I thought I posted this like ages ago but I must of dreamt that or something so when a little birdy told me I didn't I was like say what? So yha I fished this fan fic I know the ending was rushed a bit but at the time I was writing this I was in a rush and I kind of liked how it turned out anyways I originally had it that Joey was going bribe Rob to keep him quite about Tom but what I wrote was so much funnier in my mind at least lol. Oh yah well I'm tired of writing fanfic at the moment so I'm writing some original stuff ( ill I'm brain storming right now) but I was thinking about give Rob Tom and Joey there own story thing if I do ill have to find a place to post it so that you fans of the three gay men can read it.

I was planning to write and extra chapter but don't know when I'll get to id ( I have lot on my plate right now with school and job stuff and proifilo work) but I'll get to it some time! Oh yah if there was something you thought was going to happen but didn't or something you wanted to see you tell me and if it has a place ill make it an extra chapter you can contact me either threw fanftion send me a privet message or you could just type it up in review I do love reviews. Or you can try my email ( I check it everyday) lol So I hope you liked he fic and thank you form putting up with the bad grammar and spelling a much love to all who reviewed well I got to go to school now see yah! P.s. Joey really not after tom but it would be so funny if he was.


End file.
